Black Moon Enemies (Dark Endymion Takes Usagi: Book 2)
by Sailor Silver Ladybug
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have had it rough over the past three months. Slight AU - Endymion hurt Usagi she's pregnant (at 14) and married to Mamoru(17). Beryl and Metallia are gone, but they face the Black Moon Clan. The Shittenou have been saved, and Usagi is matchmaking for the Inner Senshi. The Outer Senshi are back, and there are some hilarious pregnancy symptoms and media coverage!
1. Prequel: What Came Before

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon - Will only write this once...

* * *

 **AN:** Okay, were branching a bit into an AU here... but it still follows the story of fighting the Black Moon Clan, but as this is a continuation of DARK ENDYMION TAKES USAGI, I suggest you read that first.  
 **AN2:** Mixture of Manga/Crystal and Anime... But with my own weird will thrown in. NO FRIGGIN' BREAKUPS! Usagi and Mamoru were tortured enough! Ha ha! But that brings me to a new and exciting challenge... The Shittenou and the Inner Senshi... lets see how much fun I can have with them!  
 **AN3:** And just for fun lets throw in some incredibly hilarious pregnancy symptoms, panicking expectant parents, a set of wacky news anchors, and a bit of a temper tantrum... Sailor Moon Style.  
 **AN4:** I have to apologize to Usagi for once again putting her in a bad position...  
 **AN5:** Mamoru is 17, Usagi 14 - The Shittenou are all 17-18, and the Senshi 14-15...

* * *

 **Summary  
** _ **Dark Endymion Takes Usagi**_

* * *

Our last encounter with our heroes began when Mamoru, his soul trapped inside the fragment of the **_Ginzuisho_** or Silver Crystal, watched helplessly through his own eyes as Dark Endymion brutally tortured and raped Usagi for information. He reached out to Rei through the Fire, but the girls didn't reach her home in time to save her from being raped again in her bed. By the time they arrive she is missing, and when Luna screams her family is woken up.

Ikuko, Usagi's mother, hears the police talking as though they will never find Usagi, so the girls leave with a promise to find her and bring her home safe. Mamoru, through Rei, thinks of a plan, and they rescue her and save him. They reach the arcade and they have to beat Mamoru to fit in with their story (AN: I'm pretty sure Makoto enjoyed it as he was still Dark Endymion at the time). The crystals begin working on their own to protect both Usagi and Mamoru from being turned evil again.

Because the police had become involved memories were modified, including Usagi's, though hers because no one wanted her to remember that it had been Dark Endymion who had raped her. They spend time in the hospital, and she refuses to let Mamoru out of her sight, but every time he looks at her he remembers that it was his own body, filled with the warped spirit of Metallia that hurt the one he loved the most. He wants to die but Usagi makes him promise never to leave her, and decides she has to find a way to heal his heart.

The girls, with Minako in the lead, tell the false story to the police, and remind them that a missing person's report had been filed on Mamoru.

Because Usagi can't bear to be parted from Mamoru, he returns home with her family. She is more aware of his pain than he realizes, and has flashes of the real events, so she prays to Queen Serenity and the moon Goddess Selene, to change everyone's memory so that it is identical to the official report, and to erase Mamoru's identity and the fact that he had been captured from the minds of everyone in the Negaverse. This drains her and Mamoru so badly they both pass out and end up back in the hospital.

The new memory sequence is given, because the readers needed to understand that in this version Mamoru was forced by a masked man to rape Usagi repeatedly. He only did it because the man held a gun to her throat, and during the act the man kicked his butt so that both of them would hurt more. Mamoru finally begins to heal after a very public breakdown.

Sailor Moon gets a wardrobe change and a personal shield... Everyone in the media is talking about it. The powers of all the Senshi grow by leaps and bounds, and Tuxedo Kamen's as well. A new joint attack is formed between Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.

Usagi learns she's pregnant, and then discovers her mother knew her secret all along. Ikuko gives Mamoru and the girls a dressing down for treating her like spun glass. She figures out, based on a news report showing the new joint attack, and based on the new powers they both have, that Usagi is very likely carrying twins.

Setsuna (Pluto) is sent from the future by Neo-Queen Serenity to make sure Mamoru survives the battle with Queen Beryl and Metallia. She, Haruka (Uranus), Michiru (Neptune) and Hotaru (Saturn) all help in the battle and because of their aid, Moon and Kamen are able to save the Shittenou.

Usagi and Mamoru get married and during their honey-moon their soul bond is completed...

But a new danger is lurking just beyond an eclipse.

* * *

 **December 15**

* * *

 **Aoto:** It's Sunday Night in Tokyo! Welcome to this week's Sailor Senshi hour.

 **Yuna:** We have a couple MAJOR stories for you tonight, but first let me just remind you that if you see any sort of Youma or anything out of the ordinary you are to stay away and report it immediately!

 **Miyu:** Our first story of the night... SAILOR MOON... IS SHE PREGNANT? I mean come on, we're all wondering, and after last weeks' Fundraiser for the Families of Youma Victims, we have a spicy little tidbit, and a couple of adorable outtakes!

 **Yuna:** That's right... and we have a short video that might shed some light on this rather unique situation! Don't change that channel! You are going to want to see this!

 **Aoto:** Okay, so we were at the Fundraiser last week, and let me just tell you, it was an AMAZING night! Scary and Intense towards the end, but what event isn't these days? I had front row seats for this one guys and gals. So, lets show you the first shot... Here we see the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. They've just entered the room with all the snacks... and if you couldn't tell by looking at me, I love me some snacks. This next little clip was sent in by a viewer who was using a cell camera, so it's a little shaky. Alright... watch here... You see Sailor Moon approaching the table... she's got a plate, and everything is looking good, and then one of the dishes apparently gets to her, see there... hand to mouth... running for the ladies. Sailor Mars follows her of course!

 **Yuna:** That's right! We had a note from a viewer that states:  
I was in the bathroom already when Sailor Moon came in. I was in a stall, so I didn't know it was her, and when I heard the retching I didn't know what to do! So, then Sailor Mars comes in, and I hear them talking, and Sailor Moon says "How long is this going to go on." Well I remembered your show from the week before so of course I was curious if she was pregnant. Sailor Mars says to her, "For some people only a couple months, for some the whole time." And I just knew it!

 **Miyu:** And if that wasn't enough, look at this adorable series of photos! She's just come out of the bathroom and gets positively swarmed with fans. And I know she wasn't feeling well, but she held up okay. But not her man! Oh no! See here, in this shot, you can see all he wants is to get to her. He charges through all those people and just picks her right up and carries her off! Isn't that romantic!?

 **Yuna:** He could carry me off any day!

 **Aoto:** Now, now girls, don't want to make Miss Moon Jealous in her fragile state do we?

 **Miyu:** The event went off without a hitch, until around 8 when we all heard the familiar sound of people screaming. Now, we have footage from a helicopter that night, and we want to introduce you to some new faces.

 **Aoto:** That's right. So, you can see the group here, charging forward, but then here, look at this. THREE NEW SAILOR SENSHI! From what people heard on the ground, this one here with the dark green hair is Sailor Pluto. Now she seems to be stuck like glue to Moon and Kamen. I mean like super-glue. Like if they get hurt her entire world will end.

 **Miyu:** So the other two new ones are immediately sent to start evacuations. You can see Sailor Moon making sure they know where to take people. And this one with the aqua hair (Have you noticed the Senshi all have interesting hair?) is called Neptune, and the one with the short sandy-blonde hair is Uranus. They go over to the side, and it's like they've always been around the way people listen to them. They do things exactly the way Moon does, getting the people to back up, get into small groups, and find cover.

 **Aoto:** That's right. We were led to a parking garage a few streets away. It was underground and I have to say it was cold and a bit damp, but was I ever glad to be there.

 **Miyu:** Okay, look here... You see Moon and Mars in the first take-down. Great moves, you can tell they've worked together a long time. Then Moon and Kamen in the second, and it's one of their new attacks.

 **Yuna:** Now here they stop to talk. And it looks like they've realized there are several more Yuma. Someone on the ground said they overheard Sailor Moon thinking it might be a trap, and then telling everybody to take turns fighting so they could conserve energy. She really has gotten to be a good leader. I know It wasn't always that easy for her. Remember when they all used to yell at each other?

 **Miyu:** I do. There was a time, about I don't know, almost three months or so ago, when they all seemed to be gone for a bit, mostly Moon and Kamen, and when they came back it was like a whole new team. Okay, so let's look at this... You see here... a little Senshi... very young, walks right up to Sailor Moon. No idea if she's related or not... grabs her hand and they all keep on going.

 **Aoto:** Sailor Saturn. There was some debate that she might be Sailor Moon's kid, but most people don't agree, or we probably would have seen her before.

 **Yuna:** Plus, the major consensus is that all of them are very young. Tuxedo Kamen does appear to be the oldest, though even he must still be only a teenager. There's no way she could have a child that old.

 **Miyu:** Okay, so they keep fighting, and then watch, one of the new one's Uranus I think, does a double attack with Moon. Not a joint attack, just both working at the same time. It's pretty cool to watch.

 **Aoto:** Okay, so you can see the park now. We're going to show you a close-up of the bridge. See this dark space here. On the film if you look close you can see some purple zappy things, like static electricity. We showed this to a professor who believes this is a portal of some kind. We see a new person appear... right... now!

 **Yuna:** And here it looks like Sailor Pluto takes charge for just a second, before they suddenly disappear, and about five seconds later the portal is gone.

 **Miyu:** They were gone for an hour and thirty-seven minutes before the helicopter caught sight of a yellow and green light, right here, and they have returned with more new friends. At first I thought they were the dark generals, but there's an outfit change here, and now they're all in white.

 **Yuna:** We actually have a letter from the police about that. It's from Tuxedo Kamen. He says:  
I wanted to ease the minds of the public. Sailor Moon and I would never knowingly put any of you in danger. We saw many people on top of several buildings around the park when we returned from our fight. As of now, the threat we faced is gone, and you may not see as much of us. The men we brought back with us were, for a time, the dark generals. However, they are the Shitennou. (That means the Four Kings of Heaven) and they were being controlled by the evil we faced. Sailor Moon and I have healed them and they have returned to the people they once were, and we are hoping they are able to lead normal, happy lives now. You may see them, or any of us, patrolling the streets at night. Even with this threat gone we are aware that it is our duty to protect the people of this planet in any way we can and we will not shirk our responsibility. There may still be rogue Youma, and if you see one, back away, get to safety, and call the police.

 **Aoto:** So that brings us to a question... are we looking at a time when the city has a little peace? And if so, what will happen to the Senshi?

 **Yuna:** Honestly? At this point nothing would surprise me except peace.

* * *

 **WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK AFTER THESE BRIEF MESSAGES!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Little Peace

**Chapter 1  
A Little Peace**

* * *

 **December 15**

* * *

WE NOW RETURN FROM OUR COMMERCIAL BREAK

 **Yuna:** we have time to focus on the burning question on everyone's mind... IS Sailor Moon pregnant?

 **Miyu** : And that brings up a little video we've just received. So, this was taken about two hours ago according the viewer who sent it in. You can see Sailors Moon, Mars, and Venus practicing in the park.

 **Aoto:** Look at that! Okay, so Venus is using the Love Me Chain as a moving target for the combined attack of Moon and Mars.

 **Yuna:** WOW! Look at that hit! Kinda takes your breath away. No wonder she so rarely misses.

 **Miyu:** Wait for it... I think you'll love this! Okay, you see Sailor Moon stop, and here, the symbol on her belly starts to glow... and she hiccoughs. Look! Look at that! BUBBLES!

 **Yuna:** Are those? Oh my goodness! Those bubbles are pink and purple. Oh, here she goes again. Another glow, and more bubbles. This is awesome!

 **Aoto:** Maybe I'm seeing things but are those bubbles shaped like... hearts and flowers?

 **Yuna:** Oh my god they are! That is just adorable!

 **Miyu:** This just says pregnant to me!

 **Aoto:** When my youngest sister was pregnant she hiccoughed off and on from about the fourth month on. We should put up a poll. Alright viewers, do the bubbles make you think she's pregnant? What about the little belly glow?

 **Yuna:** Here she goes again. Little glow... and BUBBLES! I could watch this all day!

 **Aoto:** Tune in next week for poll results and we'll try to interview a doctor. We also want to talk about the new Senshi, and these Shitennou... who are they? Where do they come from? How did they get taken? And also, a special report on random Youma sightings

* * *

"They ::hic:: won't stop! ::hic::" wailed Usagi, burying her head in her husband's chest. Little bubbles were floating around the apartment now, and it was starting to hurt. She wasn't sure what to do.

Their honeymoon had only lasted a day, and they had gotten back late in the morning. Rei had been upset about Jadeite and needed to talk. So they had gone out to the park to practice. And now she was hiccoughing stupid little bubbles everywhere.

"I ::hic:: can't go to ::hic:: school ::hic:: like this!"

"We can stop them. There are remedies." Mamoru rubbed her back, trying hard not to laugh.

"Remedies? ::hic::" asked Usagi, looking up hopefully. "Ami will ::hic:: know ::hic:: what to ::hic:: do!" She instantly pressed the Mercury button on her communicator and shoved it Mamoru's face. "::hic:: you talk ::hic::. Bring her now! ::hic::"

"Hello?" Is there a Youma?"

Mamoru laughed. "No Youma... just a really upset Usagi. She's having hiccoughs."

"And...?" Ami sounded impatient, so Mamoru turned the communicator to show Ami exactly what the problem was.

"And watch!"

::hic:: (pretty pink heart and purple flower bubbles escape and float off into the room).

"Oh my god!" Ami started laughing. Usagi started wailing. Mamoru wanted to tear his hair out.

"It ::hic:: HURTS! ::hic::"

Ami sobered instantly. "On my way."

Two hours, and seventeen different remedies later, Usagi was frustrated, tired, and miserable. Her belly and chest were hurting from the muscle contractions and she had a serious case of the grumps. "My ::hic:: babies ::hic::hic:: hate me! ::hic::"

"They don't hate you! Don't say that honey," Ami sighed and looked at Mamoru who, since he could feel exactly what Usagi was feeling now that their soul bond was complete, was feeling helpless and desperate. He had tried every old wives tale he could think of. Had promised her a million milkshakes, and was now just silently praying that she would stop hiccoughing so they could get a little sleep. It was already past eleven, and they had school in the morning... if her hiccoughs stopped.

"Okay, this is the last one we'll try. Here, put this pencil in your mouth and bite down." She handed Usagi a simple wooden pencil and then picked up a cup of water. "Now, drink this." Usagi started to take the pencil out of her mouth, but Ami stopped her. Nope... leave it in. Okay, now drink."

::hic:: *several sips* ...

They waited for several minutes, and when no more hiccoughs arrived, Usagi snuggled back into Mamoru's arms and immediately fell asleep. Ami and Mamoru were quiet for a few minutes making sure she was completely out before he spoke.

"Her whole chest, belly, and back are aching. I've already healed her twice," he paused to do it again. "I had no idea it could be so bad."

"Well from what I've read, symptoms are a bit stronger with twins," she swiped at a bubble which had landed on her cheek.

"I though Ikuko-mama was just guessing."

"Oh, she was. But she's right. I checked her with my Mercury computer."

"I didn't know it could do that."

"Well... it couldn't until I added some new programs. I just worry about her so much. I added every piece about pregnancy I could find and now I can tell just about anything."

"Like if the babies are both girls?" Mamoru asked quietly. "Don't tell me if you know... I want to find out together."

"I already know, but I figured you guys would want the whole ultrasound thing done."

"Do you think that's safe?" Mamoru was worried about blood tests and anything else that could blow their secret.

"Actually I have a solution for that. I told my mom about the whole... Senshi thing." Ami shuddered. It had been difficult for her mother to accept sending her only child into danger. "Anyways, I was worried about it and I was working on the Mercury computer and I told her I was afraid the secret would come out if she went to the normal doctors. Anyways, when she was a resident she worked in the maternity ward, so she actually knows what to do. So I'm building a program and she's getting you guys in for the ultrasounds and stuff. But all the bloodwork has to be done in the base under the Crown Arcade, because she's not sure she could sneak it in. So I got what was needed and set it up while you guys were gone yesterday."

Having spoken more words at one time than she had ever spoken in her life, Ami needed a moment to breathe and congratulate herself. "Anyways, Usagi is gonna freak when she hears she has to deliver at home, but it's safer that way. I mean what if she snaps the doctors in half?"

Mamoru chuckled. "She could too..." He looked down at his tiny wife. She looked so young and innocent and childlike. She was barely five feet tall, far too thin, and her hair was a mess. In other words, gorgeous. Being Sailor Moon gave her added strength and stamina, but she also used those attributes up faster than most during fights with Youma. He was glad they would finally have a break from all the fighting.

"You know we're moving right?"

"No one told me!" Ami would have remembered that.

"Don't panic. We're moving to the top floor. I bought it, and the floor below. I already have the people setting up apartments for the guys. They can't stay above the arcade forever. But our new apartment is going to be a four bedroom. I have someone coming in to tear down the wall between two of the apartments and turn the two kitchens into one giant one. The whole thing should be finished within a couple weeks. I can't wait to show her." He smiled down at Usagi and brushed a strand of hair off her cheek. "But when you said home birth I thought, what if we set up one of those rooms as a birthing suite? I can give you the money to get what we need."

"Hie. I can do that," promised Ami.

* * *

 **December 20**

* * *

On Friday afternoon, Mamoru picked Usagi up from school two hours early. They drove to the building where Ami's mother had her office and went in. "Usagi-san, Mamoru-san, it's good to see you." She gave Usagi a hug, but was more formal with Mamoru as she didn't know him well.

They followed her to a small exam room where she took blood, but handed the vials to Mamoru. She asked questions about symptoms and gave them packets of information, and did a physical exam of Usagi. She measured the height of the tiny bump of a belly that had formed, and then she had Usagi undress from the waist down.

"This might feel a little uncomfortable Usagi. Mamoru hold her hand." She used a long wand that held a sensor at the top to go inside Usagi's privates and do the ultra-sound.

"I thought ultra-sounds were done externally?" Mamoru said, feeling Usagi's nails dig into his palm.

"Not at this stage. I need to get a good view to see if there are any differences in the placenta or the babies themselves." She pressed a button on the monitor and suddenly there was a rushing sound in the room. Usagi's heartbeat was loud, but there were two quieter, faster heartbeats. "Okay, look here on the screen. Here's baby A. And here's baby B. B is the boy and A is the girl. Ami was right; the girl is a bit smaller, but not in a bad way. I wish I could see it on here the way you can with her Mercury computer," she looked envious.

"You can see here, arms and legs are developing nicely, everything looks great. They are a bit smaller than if you were only carrying one baby, but they are perfectly healthy. I would say they are good and strong for three months. I'm going to give you some pictures so you can show friends and family, but Ami has others for you. She's been taking one or two a day for ten days. You have no idea how hard it was to keep her from spilling the beans."

Usagi was laughing and crying. "I wish I could record the heartbeats."

"It's already being done. They'll be on the disk I give you."

"I didn't know Ami knew the gender already." Usagi said. She pictured how the other girl had been quiet lately and understood why. "She's better than I thought. I knew she was hiding something, but this is so perfect."

"Thank you so much, Mizuno-san!" Mamoru said, completely unashamed of his tears as he stared at his children on the screen.

The doctor struggled to hold her own tears in, remembering when she had first seen Ami. She stopped the recording and removed the wand. Usagi gasped and she felt bad. She knew what the girl was remembering and wished it had never happened to the young couple... and that her daughter hadn't witnessed part of it.

"There are some things I do need to talk to you about before you leave. Go ahead and get dressed and we can talk in my office."

Usagi got dressed, but she was so happy she couldn't remember how to put her own underwear on and Mamoru had to help her. They both laughed and smiled and hugged.

"Okay," Usagi said when they entered the office. "I'm ready."

"Well..." The doctor looked over at Mamoru. "I know Ami had one discussion with Mamoru about this, but she and I are very concerned. Your blood, as a Senshi, is different from that of a normal human. You also heal faster. That's why you avoid hospitals, right?"

Usagi nodded and she continued. "The fear is that giving birth in a hospital will cause problems. Ami and your mother are both taking classes to help you during delivery so that you can do it somewhere safe. As soon as you are in labor, you can call me and I will be there, but it might happen very fast. As much as I'd like for you to go through birthing classes, I think it would be more beneficial to learn even that from Ami." Usagi looked a bit sad, but also relieved.

"This is not a typical situation. Once per month I want you to come and see me, and then later the appointments will get closer together. But unless there is a real problem I want you to avoid the hospital. Ami can tell you if the problem is real or not. She can monitor the heartbeat and everything else."

"Thank you so much for helping us." Mamoru was still on cloud nine. He was relieved the doctor had agreed. "I saw you gave Ami the list. We're setting up a birthing suite and medical lab already."

"Good. I'll call with your next appointment."

Mamoru and Usagi took the disk and the little photos and left. Mamoru drove to the arcade, where their friends and family were waiting for the news.

* * *

 **December 22**

* * *

Usagi smiled at her mother. It had been a wonderful idea to invite her over for lunch while the others trained today. She hadn't slept much the night before, and she was cranky and tired. Her mother always seemed to make life better though.

"So, how's the morning sickness?" Ikuko asked.

"Better, most of the time now," Usagi admitted, "but some things still set me off, and I'm still dizzy in the mornings. I made Mamoru put all his aftershave away for now. He thought I was kidding at first.." she blushed. "I actually tried to throw them over the balcony! What's wrong with me?"

"Hormones," Ikuko said simply. "And they'll fluctuate a bit for a while. You'll find yourself crying over silly, stupid things one minute, and in a blinding fury the next!" She laughed. "One time I chased your father out of the house with a broom because he said I looked tired."

Usagi giggled, "I'm just glad we haven't had any real fighting. Did I tell you about some of the weird things the babies are doing? Making me fall asleep in the park, making stars light up the ceiling... Bunnies and roses." She trailed off.

"Are you happy Usagi?" Ikuko looked suddenly very serious. "I know it must have been hard for you, after what happened, to start being intimate."

Usagi nodded her head. "I am happy. It was actually very sweet. We have our awkward moments, but he never pushes or gets mad." She blushed. "There are some things I don't like. Positions, or looks, but I'm sure over time the bad things will fade. It's been so nice having a little bit of peace to just get used to being a wife, and to enjoy some of the pregnancy stuff."

* * *

 **Miyu:** Well, it's another Sunday night in Tokyo! Time for the Sailor Senshi hour!

 **Aoto:** On a serious note, we have been asked to inform you that the donations from the Fundraiser reached 1.2 Billion Yen! (AN: Close to 11 Million US) with donations coming in from all over the world.

 **Miyu:** That's right, and the funds are available to anyone who had damage that was confirmed as Youma related. In order for it to be considered you must show photographs of the damage.

 **Yuna:** Or, in some cases you can appeal for help from the police department. Apparently an officer there knows how to reach one of the Senshi, Kamen, or the Shittenou, who will then confirm a case as Youma related if there is no other proof.

 **Aoto:** We reached out to the police department about the reports of a Youma in the sewers, and apparently the have looked but have not found anything yet. There is a tip-line we will flash on the screen.

 **Miyu:** Yuna: Now, we have a hilarious video for you tonight. I'm thinking Sailor Moon's little one might have wanted mommy to cheer up. Take a look!

 **Yuna:** Anyone who has ever been pregnant can tell you that it is an emotional roller coaster, but Mommy Moon must have been having major mood swings here. You can see she misses something Mars tossed to her... And then the hormones take over... Poor thing, I've been there three times, and it sucks. Mars and the others try to calm her down, but nothing seems to be working.

 **Aoto:** Not so fast, she did settle down a bit as soon as Kamen picked her up.

 **Miyu:** True, but she doesn't start smiling again until right here... Telltale glow even with her bunched up in her man's arms... and now... Bunnies and Roses. There must be a dozen bunnies! And look at all the roses in her hair, and all around her and Tuxedo Kamen! He sets her down and now she's laughing and smiling again. And every one of those bunnies goes straight for her.

 **Aoto:** She ended up bringing them to local schools for classroom pets.

 **Yuna:** Apparently baby really loves Mommy!

* * *

 **December 29**

* * *

 **Aoto:** Sunday Night! Welcome to this week's Sailor Senshi Hour!

 **Miyu:** One more video before we close the show. This isn't one of our normal videos either... and I found it rather interesting. Kamen and the Shittenou are working together. I think he is training them on a group attack, but Tuxedo Hunk... oops I mean Kamen... seems to be getting frustrated.

 **Yuna:** Now we've seen Kamen show up whenever Moon needs help, but today its Moon that shows up. I really think she could be a teacher if she didn't have the woes of the world at large on her shoulders, because within a few minutes... See here, she is talking to Kamen, and then she just looks at him for a minute. Some think they can read thoughts or feelings. But whatever it is she seems to understand exactly what he wants.

 **Aoto:** Exactly, she sits down here, and look she's drawing something in the dirt with her finger. And I think it must be a lightbulb moment. I see what looks like trees, rain, wind, and is that fire? And then she's obviously explaining something and you can see the second they get it. I wonder if this is what it's always been like for her, being able to just see how an attack should be.

 **Yuna:** So here, watch this... Okay now the men are standing together and you see what looks to be a cylinder or tube of some sort made entirely of light... Its actually really pretty. Each of the elements is represented, and then Kamen walks over, and there is that golden light he sometimes uses, and there you go, target down... but I want you to take a closer look where the target used to be. Do you see that? It's a tiny little garden complete with a miniature pond, wind chimes, and a lantern. Absolutely amazing.

 **Miyu:** So this part is adorable. Sailor Moon is obviously happy with the results, but Kamen seems to think it isn't quite right. She turns around and just looks at him, then points to the Shittenou... and then wags her finger at him! This is so cute... wait for it... Belly glow and... Mommy and Daddy are kissing. A good ten paces away from each other, then boom lip lock! You can't beat that kid!

* * *

Mamoru turned off the television. Usagi had fallen asleep in his lap. Her mouth was puckered as though she was asking for a kiss, and her cheeks were flushed. She was so adorable. He could never get enough of her. After everything that had happened to them, he wondered how it was that they were actually so happy together now. He bent and kissed her, then carefully shifted her so he could take her to bed.

His wife was normally a heavy sleeper, but since the pregnancy began she often woke several times during the night to use the bathroom. He left that light on, and the bedroom door open, and laid her on the sheets. She'd been right before. He was expecting too much of everyone. They'd come a long way since the battle a few weeks before, and it wasn't fair to expect them to learn everything overnight.

It was easier to plan new attacks and defensive moves with Usagi. Easier to plan battle strategies, and train. Though they thought very differently, they were able to communicate to each other with few words, and understood on a wavelength no one else could really understand. he turned off the lamp and climbed into bed, pulling Usagi up against his side.

He'd never thought all those months ago that he would ever be grateful for being forced to do something so terrible. But now, looking down at his sweet wife, he had to thank the universe for her pregnancy. They wouldn't be married now. He wouldn't have her in his arms every night, if that hadn't happened. And the thought of their children growing in her womb always took his breath away.


	3. Chapter 2: Arrivals

**AN:** Pay close attention here folks... Some stuff you might recognize... and some new twists to the story... I want to capture a moment here like a photograph, so please review if anything doesn't look clear enough to understand.

* * *

 **Chapter 2  
Arrivals**

* * *

 **January 5**

* * *

Mamoru held Usagi's hand and led her to the pond. They had a favorite tree where he could spread a blanket and they would sit together to work on homework or talk. They tried to go a few times a week since it wasn't all that cold. It was obvious, even at only 13 weeks, that Usagi was pregnant. He swore she looked different every day now. He laid a few small pillows on the ground. He had taken to carrying them so that she could rest comfortably.

He ended up laying with his head on her outstretched legs, his hand on her belly while she finished Romeo and Juliette. She had to write a paper on how they could have ended the feud instead of dying. Whenever he thought of the story he couldn't help but remember their past life, and how they had died. He had been killed by Beryl, and she had impaled herself on his sword.

He really didn't feel like doing anything today, except worrying. It was becoming his main pastime, and he wasn't sure how to stop. He worried about everything. _Would there be another enemy? Would she have to fight while pregnant? Would there be time to get everything ready before the babies came? Would she be able to pass the tests to start high school? Would she even be able to go to high school with two infants? Would she be okay during the delivery?_ His mind whiled with thoughts.

He felt a little nudge on his hand, and tried to clear his mind. He wondered what his children would be like. While he wasn't happy they had been conceived in the manner they had been, he was happy they were going to be born. Would they be close? A boy and a girl. He wondered what Usagi thought about names. Should he mention it? Were there any old-wives tales that said he shouldn't? He didn't want to make Ikuko-mama mad. Usagi's mother could be scary!

Nudge. Her symptoms changed a lot. She'd had the hiccoughs again several times, and then one day while they were training with Haruka and Michiru, Usagi had been feeling a little sleepy when suddenly she yawned. Her belly had started to glow and then she was sleeping on a fluffy bed in the middle of the park. And her personal shield wouldn't let anyone but Mamoru go to her. People who had been on top of a nearby building kept asking if she was okay, and wanted to know if they needed anything. It had been sweet, but the whole thing has seriously freaked him out.

Nudge. The symptoms could be funny like suddenly singing silly nursery rhymes, or frightening like when she started to cry and couldn't stop for several hours, but had no idea why she was crying. And the cravings were insane. Chocolate shakes were major, but the weird one was her least favorite food. Carrots. By the bag. And applesauce with cinnamon. And fish rolls, but he wouldn't let her have any fish.

Another little nudge, and Usagi pressed his hand down, placing one over his, and another just beside it. "Did you feel that?"

Mamoru gasped. "They're moving! I felt them moving!"

"I thought it was gas at first, but you're right. They're kicking!" She laughed with pure joy, and when she stopped the little nudges came again.

"They like your laughter." He pressed his face to her belly. "Can you hear us little ones?"

* * *

Pluto looked up as the two children raced for her. "Setsuna!" they were shanking and afraid. "Please help us!"

Chibi-Usa couldn't stop crying. "Mommy..." She trailed off, not sure how to explain.

"I already know sweetling. Do you have Luna P? And you have Artie P?" She waited for them to nod, and handed them the key. "I'm sending you back where you will be safe with your parents. Now remember, you cannot tell them anything about this day. They must discover it for themselves. I will see you soon. Be safe and listen to them!"

Chibi-Usa held up the key and said the incantation. Pluto focused their time and destination to a specific moment, and they were gone. _Be safe_ , she thought, praying she had done the right thing.

* * *

Usagi couldn't seem to stop laughing. Every time she did, the little ones would start again, and she would get so happy she had to laugh again. Mamoru kept kissing her belly.

"Can you hear mommy laughing?" He asked.

Usagi smiled and brushed the hair away from his eyes. He was so handsome and wonderful. She laughed again as he blew a raspberry. The babies kicked. She could feel them both. It was wonderful.

"My little ones," said Mamoru, "do you know mommy and daddy love you?"

"Of course we do!" The voice was new, and had come from their left. Usagi looked over, but the sun was behind the figure. And then two people stepped forward. They appeared to be about seven or eight years old. It was the boy who had spoken. When the two children knelt down beside them Usagi took a good look.

The boy had hair that was a mix of purple and black. His eyes were the same deep blue she recognized so well in Mamoru's face, except there was a purple ring around them. He was taller than the girl, but only by an inch or so, and he was slim, like Mamoru, and seemed frustrated. The girl had hair a mix of pink and blonde, with eyes the same as she saw on herself in the mirror, also blue but a little lighter and a pink ring around them. She was slender, like Usagi, and seemed very sad.

"Hi mommy. Hi daddy." said the girl. She had tear streaks across her cheeks. Usagi looked at Mamoru, who looked as stunned as she felt, and then back to the children. She couldn't help but open her arms to them. The two children fell into her and cried.

"Pluto?" Asked Mamoru, and the boy nodded, his head still buried in Usagi's neck. "Well we haven't picked your names out yet. You're only about 13 weeks in there still. Can you tell us what to call you?

"She's Chibi-Usa and I'm Chibi-Mamo." The boy sniffled again, then pulled back and wiped his nose on the back of his hand.

* * *

Jadeite arrived at the Hikawah Shrine, still unsure why he had been called. Rei had simply told him to come and get her. She ran down the steps and got into Mamoru's car, which he was borrowing and told him how to get to Ami's house; she and Zoicite would meet them there.

"Where are we going to end up?" He asked.

"Mamoru's apartment. Apparently they have someone they want us to meet. They weren't exactly forthcoming about it."

"So how have you been? I haven't seen you much since the wedding." She just shrugged. "Do you still hate me?"

Rei looked over at him in shock. "I never hated you!" she whispered. "I forgave you before I took my last breath. But... Usagi warned me to take it slow and think about what I wanted before I did anything. She said that being soul-mates can be wonderful, but it can also be torture. I didn't want either of us to get hurt, and I'm so young..."

"Rei..." Jadeite trailed off. "My feelings from the past are the past. I want to get to know who you are in this life. I don't want to love a ghost. And I'm different in this life too. I had a family this time until Beryl... they died the day she took me." He sighed, unsure how he wanted this relationship to go, but unwilling to sit on the sidelines forever. "Did you know Mamoru and Usagi put us in high school?"

Rei nodded. "Yeah, she wanted to give you a chance at a normal life. I helped Ami with the papers." she smiled. "Plus, I think she wants you there to protect Mamoru. Ever since his breakdown..." She trailed off, not even sure he knew what had happened to the two of them.

"He told me about the rape." Jadeite whispered. "They both did. And they said you saw."

"It was horrible. The most horrible thing I've ever seen. I just stood there, frozen. I watched that man force him to put himself in her, and then he kept pushing with his boot, so it hurt them both every time he moved. And the gun was at her neck and they were crying and Mamoru was screaming for someone to help and I just stood there..." She trailed off, lost in the horror of that moment.

Jadeite patted her shoulder. "I can't exactly understand, but I'm here. Even as just a friend, okay?" Rei nodded. "Do you know what the people at the high school call Usagi?" he asked. Rei shook her head. "Tsuki Tenshi"

"Moon Angel. I like it. Why do they call her that?" They had pulled up in front of Ami's apartment building.

"Because when Mamoru finally broke down she came to get him. No one had called her, she just appeared. She walked in and they say she healed him with her words."

"She loves him." Rei said simply. The back door opened and Zoicite and Ami climbed in.

"Hi guys. The others are already on their way over. Who do you think they want us to meet?" Ami asked.

"No idea," Rei told her, "but they said it was important."

"What have you two been up to?" Jadeite asked, a little jealous that Ami seemed to already be accepting Zoicite.

"We were putting together some of the new medical equipment. Brains," he pointed to Ami. "Brawns," he pointed to himself.

"Did you guys go up to the new medical area?" Ami asked them. "Mamoru thought about putting it in the apartment, and then he just decided to use a whole apartment for it so that if people were there overnight they wouldn't get woken up by the babies." She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Zoicite looked at her carefully.

Ami laughed, "nothing silly! I'm just excited to see the babies."

"We'll be waiting a long time for that!" Rei laughed.

* * *

Minako laughed as Makoto walked on her hands. Her friend seemed very happy today, and Minako could guess why. "Pay attention silly, there's glass on the sidewalk."

Makoto dropped her feet to the ground and stood. "I just feel great today! Nephrite asked me out! He wants to go dancing! Says he wants to know me as I am now, but he likes who he sees. He claims..." and for a moment she frowned, "he says I was much more serious before and he likes seeing me have fun. I wasn't too serious was I?"

"Nah. It was all the etiquette and rules and expectations. I like Earth much better. We never really got a chance to even be kids. We were at court so young..."

Minako suddenly barreled into a large warm chest. She new before she even looked up it was Kunzite. He stooped down and kissed her forehead. "Why such a frown?" he asked.

"In our past lives... Did you ever get a chance to just be a kid?"

"Nah. We were princes of the realms and had to protect the Earth prince. I think I was in training when I was four."

"Kinda the same thing for me, but some things were before I could even walk. Makoto?"

"Exactly the same." She smiled up at Nephrite. "Same for you?" He nodded his head. "Too depressing. So, anyone know who were going to meet?"

"No clue," Kunzite said finally. "Just that whoever it is, is very important.

Nephrite looked up as the four of them closed in on the building. "You know our apartments are ready? Mamoru told me this morning."

"That's great. I was wondering when we could get out of the arcade. Motoki's family was great to put us up and all, but there is really nothing up there. No television or books." Kunzite was becoming slightly addicted to something called Reality TV. It was a bunch of cameras following around people who were definitely not living in a real world way, and Mamoru insisted it was all fake, but he still liked it.

"Oh, Ami asked me to tell everyone we are meeting on the other side of the lake for the solar eclipse on Thursday."

"Will someone remind me later? Lately I keep forgetting what day it is." He had been so involved in catching up to his classmates he hadn't really had time for anything else, except Makoto. For time with her he would give up almost anything.

"Do you know how rare a total solar eclipse is?"

"Yeah. I definitely don't want to miss it!"

"Well its only Sunday, so you have time. Oh, did anyone see last weeks' Senshi Hour? They did a piece on you guys. And one on the Outer Senshi. And that video of Usagi! Oh my goodness, I wish I had been there!" Makoto laughed thinking about them replaying the bubbles video. She had downloaded it to her phone. It was so funny.

* * *

They met at the apartment door and Ami knocked. Mamoru opened the door, and they all filed in. Haruki was already there, sitting in one of the armchairs. The living room had been rearranged with a bunch of chairs all over the place, but she didn't see anyone new. Usagi wasn't in sight either. Mamoru motioned them forwards to sit, and once everyone was comfortable he stood in front of the TV.

"Okay guys, here's the deal. You will have to be a bit calm and quiet because they have been through something terrible. Pluto asked them not to speak about what happened, probably to protect the timeline."

Suddenly Usagi was in the hallway. Her hands were being held by two young children of perhaps seven or eight. One was a girl with pink and yellow hair, the other a boy with purple and black.

"Usagi and I would like to introduce you to our children. This," he said, picking up the little girl, "is Chibi-Usa."

"And this," Usagi said, holding the boy's shoulder, "is Chibi-Mamo."

Stunned silence filled the room. Finally, Ami made herself stand, and she walked to Mamoru and the little girl. She studied her eyes, her hair, her rosy cheeks. She knelt in front of the boy and did the same. Then she opened her arms and both children flew into them. "I love them already," she whispered. "They look so much like you it's almost scary!"

Questions started flying, though quietly, and the kids seemed to get upset. They hid behind their parents, holding hands tightly. Luna came out of the bedroom, looking sleepy. "Please quiet down!"

"So, we have to get some records made for them Ami, if you could. We're going to have to pass them off as my cousins or something for now, because people wouldn't understand."

"Don't forget the other part Mamo-Chan!" Usagi hid a giggle behind her hand.

"Oh yes, the 'in the belly' versions of our children kicked today, so Usagi's belly is officially open for rubs... At her discretion!" He added that last bit because he had a mental image of Rei running down the street after her for more belly time. As expected she was first off her chair to fall at Usagi's feet. When she didn't immediately feel anything Mamoru told her the secret.

"If you make her laugh, they start kicking. I think they really like it." And so the battle began for who could get the most laughs out of Usagi. It had the added bonus of putting the two kids at ease.

"Hey, it's almost time!" Shouted Minako suddenly.

"Time?" asked Mamoru.

"Senshi Hour! It's Sunday night at 6:30! Technically it's only half an hour, but they do it every week, and they are awesome!"

"Anyone else interested?" All their guests said yes. Popcorn was popped and they all sat, him and Usagi now each holding a child in their lap.

* * *

 **Yuna:** Sunday night in Tokyo! Time for the Sailor Senshi hour!

 **Miyu:** Well, it's been a quiet few weeks hasn't it? I think we've all gotten so used to screams that we forgot what a peaceful life felt like! We've only had four Youma attacks since the night of the Fundraiser when the Senshi destroyed the big bad.

 **Aoto:** That's right folks. So tonight, we will be focusing on everyone's favorite topic... Sailor Moon's growing belly!

 **Miyu** : That's right Aoto... we've seen some pretty intense changes in the Moon Senshi over the past few weeks. But we have an adorable photo for you where she is in profile. Look here... Definite baby bulge! Let's put up a before shot. This picture is from just before Moon and Kamen seemed to disappear for a few weeks. Anybody else thinking secret wedding?

 **Aoto:** From a couple experts we've guestimated her to be about four months along! Look at the difference. Her belly before is just slightly concave. I wonder how much she has to eat to keep on any weight at all. We have lots of speculation on the fan sites!

 **Yuna:** Not to mention the most adorable video I've ever seen! I put it right above kittens and puppies playing with babies in the awe factor people. I mean seriously cute! So, the Senshi were in the park doing their training. We've all come to love the roof parties that gather when they do. It's become almost a citywide pastime!

 **Aoto:** I was actually there the other night myself. A lot of kids were up there, and Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen came up for a few minutes and talked to the little ones. It was really very sweet.

 **Yuna** : Okay, so here's the video. You can see that Sailor Uranus is working with Moon, and they are trying to form a new combined attack. I think we all assumed they just came out of nowhere, but apparently that only happens for personal attacks or in rare cases... like Moon and Kamen, who now have four known combined attacks. Anyway, so all of a sudden Sailor Moon starts yawning. And at this point its afternoon, and you can just tell she's had a long day. Sailor Uranus walks up to her and they talk for a minute, and you can see Moon swaying here a little on her feet.

 **Aoto:** I absolutely love this part!

 **Yuna:** So, here we go, the belly starts to glow and we're all wondering what's going to happen this time. Then she just drops... And look big warm comfy bed! And everyone is pushed away by that shield of hers. You can see the other Senshi trying to get to her, but Kamen and the Shitennou aren't with them. Probably doing training of their own, or maybe in school... Anyways, the Senshi are absolutely freaking, beating at the shield, and little Moon just sleeps right through it.

 **Miyu:** Pay attention to this... focus right here on the screen... You see Sailor Mercury press a button on this device, and you can tell she's talking to someone. The others are still trying to get to Moon, but she says something to them and they all just sit down in a circle around the edges of the shield.

 **Aoto:** Watch this folks...

 **Yuna:** If you watch the left side you can see in 3...2...1... Tuxedo Kamen. He doesn't look upset in the slightest. I think maybe they must be able to tell when the other is okay or something, because we've all seen him freak out over her, but this time he seems cool as a cucumber. Now watch...

 **Miyu:** See how he just walks right through the shield like it isn't even there? He picks her up and walks away, and the shield stays around them the whole time. And right here... See... he looks down at her, smiles, and there... a kiss on her nose. And then they're gone.

 **Yuna:** *sniffles* Isn't that just about the most romantic thing you've ever seen?

* * *

In the darkness of the Black Moon, preparations were being made for a very important journey. Plans had changed since they'd met their newest ally. Queen Nehelinia was helping them move forward much faster than they could have otherwise. Now the Black Moon Clan would travel to Earth, and they had a score to settle, and energy to gather. Five were preparing, four women and one man, and many knew it was likely one or more would not return. But they had one goal. Sailor Moon.

And if they had to betray their new-found friend? So be it...


	4. Chapter 3: Eclipse

Author's Note:  
Yes, I know what you're all thinking... the Eclipse didn't happen here... It happened with Pegasus... LOL! I have my reasons readers... Please trust me, this is going to be good!  
Okay, so we're about to get into some seriously heavy stuff within the next few chapters. Please bear with me, as it's taking a bit longer to write than I'd hoped. I'm not only working on this story and my continuations story for my other main story, I have several requests I am working on as well... and I'm the type of writer who just works on what's hitting me at the moment. That way writers block doesn't strike as often because I just change subjects for a bit.  
AND YES... THE LEMONS START HERE!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**  
 **Eclipse**

* * *

 **January 6**

* * *

Makoto looked up at Nephrite as he twirled her. The dance floor had been packed when they'd started, but as their dance grew more complicated people had stopped to watch. The song had a heavy beat, but the melody under it was similar to a song that had been popular during their previous lives. When they sped up the moves it was beautiful and fun, and she couldn't help but laugh and feel extremely happy.

The song ended, and they were both a little out of breath. He led her to a small table and went to get her a drink while she fanned herself with a menu. She was still smiling, and breathing a little hard when he returned with the drinks. They were non-alcoholic thankfully. The club catered to minors twice a week, and she'd longed to come before this.

It was almost nine, and she knew they needed to leave. He moved so that he was standing behind her, one arm wrapped around her waist. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, kissing just behind her ear. He ran one hand up her arm and she shivered.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." He put one arm around her back and guided her out of the club. The moon was bright in the sky, and everything seemed bathed in the pale, silvery glow. She felt airy and free, and knew she had fallen in love with Nephrite all over again. He was sweet and funny and passionate. He made her laugh, and made her heart sing.

They stopped in the park and he pulled her in for a chaste kiss, which flared into a fiery passion. When he finally pulled away they were both out of breath. He smiled, lifted the back of her hand to his lips, and laid a soft kiss on her skin.

He followed her into her apartment, stealing kisses as he pushed the door closed with his foot. There was a moment of hesitation, when both wondered, just for a moment, if they were really ready for this, and then their shoes were off and he was lifting her into his arms, carrying her to her bedroom. Once he had her in the bed he stood over her, slowly undressing to give her time to say no if she wasn't ready.

Makoto started to remove her own clothes, but he stopped her. "Please? Let me?" At her nod of assent he reached for her, stripping the dress from her body slowly inch by inch, and kissing every part of her that was revealed. Once the dress was gone he swiftly divested her of her underclothes and spread her open to his gaze.

"I'll never get over how much more beautiful you are in this life," he murmured, and lowered his head to her. It was an exploration, and there was joy in it as he licked and sucked and nipped at her, finding her hidden pleasure zones, and learning how she liked to be touched and stroked before slipping two fingers slowly into her, to test her readiness. For this, their first time, he wanted them to come together.

He kissed his way up her body, stopping for long moments at her breasts to nip and suckle, played his tongue over the curve of her neck, and finally found her mouth. The kiss was tender and sweet and Makoto melted under him. She felt him nudge her entrance, guiding himself with one hand, and he pressed inside her. It was uncomfortable for a moment as her body stretched around him.

A glow seemed to appear around them, and he asked if she was okay, if she was ready. She nodded and he gave an abbreviated thrust to break through the membrane. She cried out and bit her hand. Soon, he had removed the hand and replaced it with his mouth, and he kissed her passionately as he let her get used to him.

Her body cried out for more, and her hips lifted, telling him without words that she was ready. The rhythm started gentle and slow, but as the light and the music of their Soul-Bond swirled around them, the passion built until they were slamming against each other. Ribbons of light encircled them again and again, then, as they came together, sunk deep inside, where half of her soul firmly attached to his, and half of his to hers, no longer torn and ragged but blessedly whole.

He rolled then, so he didn't crush her with his weight. She always felt too tall and muscular, but he made her feel soft and feminine and tiny. He held her close, still locked inside her, and they drifted together into sleep.

* * *

 **January 7**

* * *

Nephrite looked at his watch. It was only sex-thirty in the morning, but here he was standing outside Mamoru and Usagi's door, having been dragged most of the way by a happy and satisfied Makoto. Almost as soon as he knocked Chibi-Mamo opened the door.

There was a yell from the kitchen, "Don't open the door unless you know who it is!" But it was too late, as Nephrite was already being pulled inside by his excited soulmate.

Mamoru and Usagi came into the room. "Usagi!" Makoto practically screamed. She threw herself at her best friend and pulled her away from Mamoru. "Sorry, I have to steal her. I promise it's only for a minute." She pulled the girl down the hall and they disappeared.

Nephrite laughed. Apparently girls told each other everything! Mamoru gave him a knowing look and he blushed. "Is it written on my forehead or something?" He asked quietly, hoping the children didn't hear.

"No," answered Mamoru with a smile. "It's on your neck!" He laughed as Nephrite ran into the bathroom. Sure enough this morning Makoto had left several hickeys on him. She'd covered her own with make-up, but as he didn't wear any, he would probably get bothered at school.

"Here," said Mamoru quietly, and handed him a pale compact. "Use this." Nephrite looked down at the makeup in his hand, then back in the mirror, debating whether it was worse to face the questions or something worn by girls. Mamoru took it back and started applying the chilly powder. "I have one question, and I won't ask anything else."

"Okay?" Nephrite wasn't sure what to expect.

"Did you use a condom?" Nephrite blanched. He hadn't even thought of it, and Makoto was only fifteen! He shook his head and lowered his eyes in shame.

"I never thought... I didn't... what if she?" But he couldn't continue.

"Just ask her if she's on the pill." He said in a gentle tone. Nephrite moved, going towards the bedroom where the girls were still giggling and talking, but Mamoru stopped him. "No, ask her now. In her mind." Nephrite smiled. He'd forgotten about that.

::Mako-chan?::

::What's up?::

::I didn't use protection. Are you on the pill?::

::Yes. I watched the rape and saw my best friend throwing up for three months. I am most definitely on the pill, and I never miss a dose.::

::Thank God!::

::No... Thank ME!:: and he could hear her laughter in his head. It made him smile.

::I love you.::

::I love you too! Now give me one more minute with Usa.::

He looked up at Mamoru, who was already smiling. Obviously his relief had been evident. "Some of the girls talked to Ami's mom after we found out Usagi was pregnant. I was pretty sure she was one who started taking them. One of the girls refused, but I don't know who, so you might want to quietly warn the others to use protection if and when they are ready."

Nephrite readily agreed.

* * *

 **January 9**

* * *

Ami put several bottles of water into her subspace pocket. She wanted to make sure Usagi stayed hydrated. She already had a cup and a pencil, just in case her friend got the hiccoughs again. As funny as it had been to see bubbles floating all around the apartment, she didn't like to see Usagi in pain. This was going to be a great day. They had chosen a spot on the far side of the pond, one which was rarely used except by them, and they would have a great view.

Zoicite called out from the living room, asking if she was ready to go. He seemed to always be around now, and while she enjoyed his company, she wondered if he realized he had his own place. She smiled and shouted she'd be out in a minute. She reached back into the fridge and pulled out some apple juice. It was Usagi's newest craving.

One day she wanted to have babies. But not anytime soon. She thought about little Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo who already had their soon to be parents wrapped around their little fingers. It was interesting to see two beings who were both in Usagi's belly, and in their lives.

She hurried out into the living room. Zoicite grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the apartment. She couldn't help grinning up at him.

* * *

Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo were finally ready to go. It had taken what seemed like a year to find shoes and get snacks ready. Mamoru chuckled. He could only imagine what it would be like right after they were born. He and Usagi got them out of the apartment, and into the elevator.

"How are you feeling now? Any better?" Usagi had woken up with extreme morning sickness and dizziness, but she seemed to be fine now. He was glad they had the day off school though, so he could keep an eye on her. Usagi nodded her head and gave him a small smile. He knew she was probably still feeling the effects. Each of them had a tiny hand holding their own, so he couldn't just pick her up and cuddle her.

A floor down one of his neighbors, a kindly man, Kato-san, who had two dogs, got into the elevator with them. "Mamoru-kun, Usagi-kun!" He greeted warmly. "How are the little ones this morning?" He nodded to her belly.

"Good. Still making me a touch nauseous, but that seems to be going away."

"And how are the mini-ME's?" he asked looking at Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo. They both grinned up at him, and asked if they could pet the dogs. He smiled and let the animals down. The children rushed to receive enthusiastic kisses from the equally rambunctious canines.

"I think they're doing well now. We got them into school. We still have to move to the top floor this weekend, but once that's done we'll be able to fully settle them in." Usagi talked easily to everyone. He loved that about her.

"Are you going to watch the eclipse today?" Mamoru asked him. Kato-san nodded.

"Got those special glasses already so I wouldn't have to buy them there. Did you see the prices last time? Ridiculous!" The doors opened and they spilled out into the street.

Haruki was waiting for them, and grabbed Chibi-Usa with one arm, and Chibi-Mamo with the other. "How are my favorite munchkins today?" he asked. They giggled as he lifted them up and hugged tight. he'd become their favorite play-mate.

Getting to the park was made more difficult because of all the pedestrians they passed. Everyone was pointing and laughing, so they didn't mind the leisurely pace. By the time they arrived, most of the others had met up with them or already arrived to claim their spot. There were four large blankets set up in a square, and they all removed their shoes and sat.

The event itself wouldn't be for a little longer, so Mamoru took a moment to watch the interactions of the Senshi and Shitennou.

::Ami and Zo will fall next!:: he pointed out to Usagi. She nodded and smiled.

::I keep giving her assignments he has to help her with.::

::My crafty little matchmaker.:: Mamoru grinned at her as Chibi-Mamo crawled into his lap. Chibi-Usa had her head on Usagi's knee, and was busily playing with her Luna-P ball. Chibi-Mamo pulled his Artie-P out as well and they pretended the cats were talking to each other. The little orbs could perform simple tasks, and a few that were more complex, but they didn't talk to each other. He made a mental note that when the children returned to their own time future him would ask future Ami to add that capability.

::I can't believe how quickly I fell in love with these two.::

:;It's like we already knew them. I mean in a way there already making themselves known.:: She rubbed her growing belly.

People were pointing up now and putting on their eclipse glasses. He secured a pair over Chibi-Mamo's eyes, while Usagi did the same for Chibi-Usa. Once everyone was protected they all watched as the moon covered the sun. It lasted several long minutes, and was quite beautiful.

Suddenly, Usagi had to move the little girl and rush to the bushes to be violently ill. She felt like something horrible had just arrived and telegraphed her panicked thoughts to Mamoru. Her stomach reacted violently to her fear, and she vomited again. Mamoru decided to take her home, and Haruki volunteered to watch the little ones so she could sleep.

Ami promised she would come over as soon as the mess was cleaned up, and Mamoru picked Usagi up despite her protests and carried her back to the apartment. She brushed her teeth and he helped her get comfortable on the bed. Ami scanned her the moment she arrived and found nothing wrong.

"I'm telling you," Usagi muttered, "something evil just got here." She shuddered again, and started hiccoughing bubbles.

"At least the babies are okay," Ami offered, pulling the cup and pencil out.

* * *

 **January 10**

* * *

Usagi felt a strangeness in the air, a twisting that told her something was wrong. She was in the middle of getting the kids ready for school, and she sent out a mental flash to Mamoru.

::Incoming! I feel a wrongness, like with Youma but different. It reminds me of an oil spill. I can't explain it, but something is coming.::

Mamoru was still in the shower, but she heard the water turn off mid-thought and he came out as Tuxedo Kamen. He looked to the bedroom where the kids were still getting ready for school and back to her, unsure what to do.

"I'm calling the Senshi," she said pressing the button. After explaining the feeling to Ami she asked if the girl could track it, but without any data there was nothing she could look for. "Alright, Makoto, send Nephrite over and have him take the kids to my mom, and Tuxedo Kamen and I will follow the feeling.

A moment later Nephrite appeared in the living room. "I've got them he promised, and went down the hall. "By the way, Ami said our communicators will be ready tonight!"

Sailor Moon had already appeared, her sparkling silver and gold fuku with the crescent cradle on the belly reflected the early morning sunlight as she and Tuxedo Kamen leapt from the balcony. It was more obvious in the skin-tight stretchy material that she was pregnant. He thanked the heavens for her force field, as they moved through the city.

They found it in the shopping district, in a cosmetics shop, where it had incapacitated the other workers, and was attempting to sell cursed products to the customers, who were backing away in fright. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen arrived, and used their combined attack.

"Moonlit Rose Spiral," They shouted in unison. She was standing in front of him, with his arms held over hers and his hands just above hers on the moon wand. There was a burst of spiraling sparkling light, and roses of four colors exploded into the creature. When it was overcome it briefly morphed into what looked to be a robot, and then disappeared into dust.

"That was fast," said Mercury, appearing behind them. She'd followed them most of the way. "I did get some data, but I think I need at least two more to be certain."

"In the meantime," Sailor Moon said, "We need to make some contingency plans so we aren't caught off guard. Maybe we can meet after the move tomorrow if everyone isn't too tired. Mercury smiled and agreed. The left the shop and made it to the nearest roof.

"I don't know if you heard, but I finished the new communicators. There's just a little testing to do, but I think I can get them to everyone tonight. I'll send Zo over with the ones I made for you two and the kids. I actually made theirs to fit in Luna P and Artie P." She sounded really excited about that. "Also, I devised a way to access the communicator tracking systems even in a subspace pocket so we can find the kids anywhere."

Sailor Moon called her mother, only to find the kids had already been brought to school, and that she and Tuxedo Kamen were going to be tardy if they didn't hurry.

* * *

 **January 11**

* * *

Moving day had arrived. It was made much easier by the ability to teleport, and most of the move was finished before noon. Usagi sat on the couch, where she had been ordered to stay and organize. She listened because her mother had told her lifting wasn't good during pregnancy. It had absolutely nothing to do with the bribe of chocolate milk shakes which were constantly being replaced by one or the other of the Shitennou, who seemed to find it a wonderful joke. Nope, she was just listening to some sound advice.

"So what are we calling the new monsters?" Nephrite looked up from where he was unpacking books.

"I was thinking droids," said Ami. "I mean that one they fought certainly turned into something like one before it vanished. And that mark on the forehead..."

"I'm more concerned with making sure the kids are always cared for during an attack. I'd hate to think what would happen to them in the crossfire." Usagi shuddered, thankful the children were safe with Haruka and Michiru for the day.

"I'm working on it," promised Ami. "We already know they have Senshi abilities. The shield, the projections. We've seen some of the things they play when they go to bed. I really liked all the butterflies," she added dreamily.

"Could they teleport?" Asked Haruki. "I mean we know all of you can, so why not them?"

"They could get lost," Mamoru said. "And when you get lost teleporting, it can be a disaster." He shuddered, remembering his attempt from the week before. "I'm not very proficient, and the girls still have to be walked through step by step unless they're together. No, they were sent to us for protection, and that means one or all of us will protect them."

"What I was thinking," Usagi said, trying to shift into a more comfortable position, "was that as I get bigger, I won't be able to move as fast. I'm already showing, and you know it will hamper my ability to get to and from a battle. If I can be the one to sit out I will. They can be close to me, inside the area of my shield, somewhere safe, like here or the Shrine."

"It's a good idea, but there are some things we still can't manage without you. You need to practice teleporting and self-defense, and the rest of us will work on increasing our own attacks. It's not like you can jump up in the middle of labor and go fight a monster, but I still don't think the rest of us are ready." She'd forgotten Kunzite was in the room.

"I know. This whole thing is strange though, don't you think. You remember how I felt during the eclipse? It's that same feeling only muted whenever a droid appears." She sighed, slurping the last of her shake. She set it on the table, and a moment later a laughing Jadeite was putting another one into her hand. She smiled up at him. She was afraid to hurt their feelings and tell them that too much ice cream was going to make her sick, so she dutifully sucked on the straw.

"Maybe we can do some training tomorrow, but today we have to finish this." Nephrite spun and disappeared, returning to the same spot a few seconds later with another box of books. "They're almost done down there."

 _Thank heavens_ , thought Usagi. She hastily excused herself and went to the bathroom.

* * *

 **January 12**

* * *

The second Droid appeared at nine in the morning. It was Artemis who discovered him first, but he was frozen. Usagi felt that same oozing oil over water feeling and called for Haruki to get the kids to safety. The new communicators worked great, and were much more versatile. You could watch a broadcast, have up to four people in a group visual, and have a text conversation at the same time.

The accompanying piece was now secured in the police station with officers Sato and Takahashi, who would decide if it was needed. Their piece couldn't do everything the fighter's could but it could broadcast and text and the officers could input a location from their end. Ami was so happy with it she wanted to shout, which was very unlike her. She arrived on the scene before the others thanks to the new features, because reports had come into the station.

She scanned the creature and got much more data than she had the first time. She also got the impression she was being watched. She looked around, and standing on a corner was a woman with purple hair, part of it pulled up in conical buns. Her outfit as well was mostly purple and a shade of pink. Ami stepped back and watched the woman in return, unsure if she was an innocent bystander or an actual enemy.

Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, Nephrite and Sailor Jupiter arrived then and while they took out the droid she carefully watched the woman, who looked angry as they dispatched the thing with ease. She saw the woman about to throw an attack from behind and lifted her hand without thought.

"Mercury Ice Field!" she screamed the new attack and a wall of ice flew toward the woman. By the time it had reached her she was gone.

* * *

 **Miyu:** Welcome to the Sunday Night Sailor Senshi Hour! You are not going to want to turn this off folks. We have new problems in Tokyo, but thankfully our favorite heroes are at it again.

 **Aoto:** That's right. Both attacks by these new monsters happened in the early morning. our police liaison says they are being called Droids by the Senshi and Shittenou, and that they are every bit as dangerous as Youma were. So take precautions and make sure you spread the word.

 **Yuna:** That's right folks. Officer Sato said she and her partner have already been visited by Sailor Moon, who has asked that if you see such a creature you immediately get out of the way and call the police. They can get word to the guardians.

 **Miyu:** Sailor Moon seems to be working on something new. She appeared to be attempting a solo-teleport today. She disappeared twice and reappeared a few minutes later.

 **Yuna:** I want to take a look at that waistline. No doubting it anymore. Definite baby belly. But according to the doctor I spoke to this morning, she is growing at a rate that might indicate two babies rather than one. She might be as much as three weeks less along than we assumed if that's the case, which would explain why she had another bout of morning sickness today.

 **Miyu:** Poor girl. Those days were not fun, and she's so young too. The doctor we spoke to estimated her age to be around fifteen, and says that can be more stressful on a pregnancy as well because at that age the puberty hormones are still going a bit crazy.

 **Aoto:** The other Senshi and the Shitennou seem to be gearing up to fight without her if necessary. Sailor Mercury's new attack is incredible, and Sailor Mars' Fire Soul attack has definitely increased in strength.

 **Yuna:** And we've seen them working on learning combined attacks. I just wonder what it is they seem to be preparing for, because whatever it is, it seems big


	5. Chapter 4: Too Much

**Chapter 4**  
 **Too Much**

* * *

 **January 13**

* * *

"Still getting sick?" Motoki asked, a little concerned.

Usagi sipped at the shake and smiled at him. "I'm fifteen weeks now though, so it is a bit strange to get morning sickness," she was saying to him and Mamoru, who was standing behind her, as if she couldn't figure out how to sit on a stool by herself. _And Reika thinks I'm overprotective_ , he thought. "And it's not like it's really in the morning. It isn't even every day." She huffed out a sigh. The other symptoms though... they kill me.

"Hiccoughs," Mamoru laughed.

Motoki considered the little blonde in front of him. She was visibly pregnant now, with the twins. And when he looked over to the table where her cousin Haruki was sitting, there was a pair of twins. She was hospitalized at the same time Sailor Moon went missing. Mamoru had been gone then too, and so had Tuxedo Kamen. He had been missing for longer though. Sailor Moon was pregnant too, and they said she was young. Usagi was fourteen... And why hadn't he put together the hair and the eyes? No one else he knew wore hair in that style, except of course the pink haired twin. Cousins? No. They weren't Mamoru's cousins. Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo. He hadn't seen it.

He had so many clues to work with. The way they always paid a tab in advance... the number of times one of them, or their friends had misplaced something as they ran out in a hurry. Their four new male friends when he remembered four dark generals had been healed. The red-haired male guardian showing up just when Usagi's cousin did. The young girl Hotaru, and a young Senshi. Another three young women, and three other Sailor Senshi.

Their strange appearances from inside the arcade at night, when there should have been no way in or out... The arcade was unfortunately a hotspot for activity. He remembered clearly the night they had been found, and what he had seen. Mamoru beat to a bloody pulp, Usagi with blood all down her thighs, her hair a mess, and a huge bruise across one side of her face. He shuddered. He could never forget. He couldn't remember much for a week leading up to that night, just what he had seen then. It gave him nightmares. Reika said he'd gotten overprotective, but she hadn't been there. Hadn't seen the devastation in that girl.

Motoki ran one of the Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen fan sites. He'd been saved by one, the other, or both several times now. He had a running tally of every battle, every video ever posted, every mention of them. He looked at both of his friends again. Mamoru... put a white domino mask on his face, with those eyes and that hair. Now he was sure of it. It was just too much to be coincidence.

"I was wondering if the two of you could come out to the break-room with me for a few minutes." Motoki said quietly. They nodded and followed him out back. "First, I just want to say I understand why you keep it from us. You know, me and Reika and Naru and Umino. I'm not mad. I actually appreciate it. But now that I know, it's not like I can erase it from my mind." He took a deep breath. "I know you two are Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen."

They didn't even look shocked that he'd figured it out. "I thought so." Mamoru said quietly. Usagi just nodded.

"Can I ask one thing?" He watched Usagi gulp like she was steeling herself for something awful.

"Um... I was wondering if one night, after everyone leaves, you all might um... maybe... sign the Sailor V machine!" The end of the sentence came out in a rush, and he was relieved to have gotten it out. Usagi's giggles filled the back room.

"Sure!"

* * *

Prince Dimande sat comfortably in the thick red armchair Saphir had found for him, watching the people in the city below. Hidden from sight, their ship was hovering just above the Azabu Juuban shopping District. He could see little people scurrying about their lives. "Have you seen her?" he asked Rubeus quietly. He pictured Neo Queen Serenity in his mind, and then pulled out one of the photographs that had been given to him. Her younger self was just as beautiful. Those eyes. He could never forget those eyes. She had to be his.

"Once, and only from a distance." Rubeus voice was lower than normal, and it was obvious he was unsure of his standing. Two failures in as many days, and no clear plan to liberate Dimande's prize. The Prince was not happy, and it was obvious to everyone in the room.

Saphir bowed and moved a step forward. "Our new allies have said that if we intend to take her now, they may have a way to help."

"I need her Saphir. Find me a way, whether we must work with this Dead Moon Circus or not, I need her. I will not accept failure. Those brats may have already warned them." Dimande pulled out the three other photographs, touching her face gently with one finger. She was pregnant now, and the fools of the world were very excited about it.

Rubeus stepped forward, slowly and carefully, and knelt. "Prince," he began, "in this time she has just married, and would have moved very recently. If we can find her when she is alone and unprotected..." He trailed off as Dimande glared at him.

"Don't you think I know that? If only we knew where she and that ignorant king lived now, I would have already snatched her. She's MINE!" His breathing was ragged. He thought of Wiseman, who had given him the idea to make her his own, to take her now, before the little brats were born so he could change history. He would turn them to evil, and as soon as they were born he would plant his own babe in her belly. The next ruler of the Black Moon Clan, and all of planet Earth. Oh yes. He needed her.

* * *

 **January 14**

* * *

Strange things were happening at the temple. Grandfather and Yuichiro had started a training group of some sort, and a strange woman, who had started out as a student, had somehow taken over. She said her name was Rhonda, but Rei had felt a strange vibe around her. She pressed a button on her communicator, calling Jadeite.

High school hadn't ended when she called, but he showed up within two minutes, appearing next to her, and immediately said he could sense the strangeness too. Rei called Usagi and told her to stay with the children, but to send a broadcast to the others. This was not a fight for a pregnant woman.

She looked back into the training grounds, where her grandfather and Yuichiro were now being attacked by all the women in the class. Her grandfather was putting up a good fight, but Yuichiro went down fast. She sighed.

"Come on," she muttered, and she hid behind another building to transform. By the time she had arrived back at the training center, Mercury, Zoicite, and Kunzite were all there. She wished she and the other girls and Tuxedo Kamen could transport as easily as the Shitennou.

The five of them entered the building just as Grandfather was knocked unconscious. She sent her Burning Mandala attack, and Jadeite increased it with his power, spiraling it into a smaller space so that there was less area damaged, but more damage occurred. The droid was knocked back.

Kunzite stepped in front of her to absorb the retaliatory strike. She wished she could absorb attacks like that, but decided she liked her own powers. Zoicite and Mercury sent Ice Shards, and she sent another Burning Mandala.

Jadeite stepped forward and turned his illusions loose, trying to force the droid into an open area. The thing (female perhaps) let out a terrified scream as his illusion fed on her fears. While she was distracted Sailor Jupiter and Nephrite, who had arrived but had not been noticed, sent out a combined lighting strike, and the thing shifted to droid form before becoming a pile of dust on the floor.

Sailor Mars ran to Grandfather, to check on him. He was not well. She looked up to ask for help and Tuxedo Kamen was already kneeling next to the elderly man on the floor. He placed one hand over his heart, and golden sparks appeared as he healed the man.

"Thank you," Rei said, having released her henshin to become herself again. He nodded and turned to Nephrite asking him to move the man to his bed, but Jadeite stepped forward instead.

"Please allow me," he said. And stooped to pick him up. Rei followed him out, not noticing the others disperse.

* * *

Zoicite took hold of Sailor Mercury and with a quick spin they found themselves in the hallway outside her apartment. She released her henshin and thanked him. He smiled. She smiled back, and turned to the door, about to open it.

"Ami?" he asked, and his voice was quiet. "I just wanted to say, I liked spending time with you today."

"Me too," Ami returned, giving him another smile. Ami looked back at Zoicite as she entered the apartment. He had one hand raised as if to stop her.

She was ready, more than ready, to reseal their Soul-Bond. She knew what she needed to know. They had been together most of the day, in the apartment that was being converted into a medical area in Mamoru's building. They had spent most of that time next to each other under counters or equipment to set up the electronics. Every time their arms had brushed she'd felt a tingle go through her system.

She turned and waved her hand ushering him inside. She didn't say a word as she closed the door and pushed him back against it. They would be alone all night if she had her way. She threaded her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his, giving him her first kiss. He slid his tongue against her lips and she opened to let him take her mouth, battling with his tongue.

When he pulled away she whispered, "I'm ready."

His arms went around her, holding tight. "Are you sure?" She nodded and he lifted her and carried her to her room, tossing her on the bed and tearing at her clothes. She tore at his as well. It had always been wild between them. He heard a rip as she tore his shirt off his shoulders, then he bent and rent her underwear in half, exposing her to his gaze as she put her hands behind her back to unclasp her bra.

"Take me," she ordered. "I'm on the pill," she added, knowing he wanted to take her bare.

Zoicite forced her legs apart, and bent his mouth to her, licking roughly along the length of her swollen slit. She was most definitely ready. "Ami," he muttered, and clamped his mouth over her little bud. Just because she was ready didn't mean he couldn't torture her a bit first.

He suckled her and bit, licked and nipped, then he pulled his mouth away as she bucked wildly under him, and withheld pleasure from her until she was begging.

"please zo, please!" she thrashed her head back and forth as he blew on her sensitized nub. "PLEASE!"

He bent his head and bit her hard and pressed one finger into her drenched slit in the same moment. Her screams in orgasm nearly deafened him and he grinned around the clit in his teeth. He licked the trapped flesh and her hips jerked, scraping his teeth over her as she pulled out of his mouth. She was pulsing around his finger, and he moved and took her in one hard thrust. She liked it a bit rough, so instead of being upset at the pain she moaned in delight. A bright light began to build around them, and music swelled.

No one ever would have believed this was shy little Ami. She was drenched in sweat now, and as he pulled nearly out she whined at him, and her little hands scrabbled at his chest, trying to hold him inside. He held still, wanting to hear her beg again. When she started to buck her hips he held them down without a word. She moaned. A warm wind seemed to fly over their skin.

"Please..." And he pummeled her hot little sheath, taking her in long, hard strokes, then moved faster and faster, holding her immobile so she knew he was in control. She loved it, and he loved her screams of ecstasy. He bent and bit her neck, taking great delight in the instant orgasm it gave her. He released her, building her up again, before biting the other side. When she came again he pulled out of her, and stood. He picked her up, wrapping his elbows under her knees, and shoved her back down onto him, using his arms and his hips he set a fast, bruising pace. Her head fell back and she gave a silent scream, convulsing around his hard member until he released himself into her. A crescendo of music played in their heads as their souls were repaired. Half of his entered her, half of hers entered him, and the torn and jagged pieces sank into each other, healing as they united.

They collapsed together on the bed, and she wrapped her arms and legs around him to pull him tightly against her. "I love you Zo!"

He kissed her damp forehead, "I love you Ami." And the two drifted for a long time.

* * *

Dimande looked at Koan. "You're sure?"

The first of the sisters nodded frantically. "I never took my eyes off the battle. She did not appear and neither did the two little ones. By the end I saw all the Senshi, and the Shitennou, as well as Kamen, but no Sailor Moon. This I swear my Prince."

He nodded and she scurried away. "How many of these... others... have already appeared?" he asked Saphir.

"The four Outer Senshi, and one more, the protector of the sun."

He pulled out his photographs, looking at the smiling face of the young girl. Taking her now would ensure victory for them. There were other perks of course. He wanted her, and no one could resist him. His 'Eye' could convince anyone to do as he said. He fingered the dark crystal at his ear.

"Have we heard anything more from our allies?"

"No Prince Dimande. I sense they are not quite ready to trust us."

"Where have they hidden themselves?" he asked, though it was rhetorical. He knew they wouldn't be arriving yet. Soon, but not now. No, this time was for him, and he was seeing to matters personally.

* * *

 **January 15**

* * *

Usagi stared hard at the television. It was almost six, and Mamoru and the kids were still sleeping. When she'd woken the last time, for another trip to the bathroom, it just hadn't seemed worth it to go back to sleep. Instead she'd gone to the kitchen to begin preparing everyone's breakfast and had turned on the news. Even a few months before she probably would have listened to music instead, but now she wanted to watch for anything suspicious.

She'd heard the announcement of the special guests and wanted to take a good look, though she was nervous about what new thing they would discuss. They seemed to know so much about Sailor Moon, so soon after it happened. She almost felt like she was on display. It was an uncomfortable feeling. But she hoped they were going to be sending her message.

"Here they are. Let's welcome the hosts of the Sailor Senshi Hour." She watched as a tall man, a slender younger woman, and a middle-aged woman appeared on one half of the screen. They waved and took their seats around the table.

Aoto, the man was slim, though he had small love handles she noticed before he sat., and had black hair, and an earring in one ear. Not common in Japan, the little silver hoop was the first thing she really noticed. Yuna was the middle aged woman, who was voluptuous and had gorgeous blue eyes. Miyu was younger, perhaps in her early twenties, and had long silk black hair. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown.

"So we hear you have a special message for us today." The regular news anchor said, and then the screen changed so she could only see the hosts of the show.

* * *

 **Aoto:** Good Morning. Yes, we do have a special message this morning.

 **Yuna:** This message is directly from Sailor Moon.  
 **She says:** First, I would like to thank you all for your support of the fundraiser. It was a success, and we hope that we can do something similar again. People have suffered, and even though we save as many as we can, it is really difficult for us when we can't assist in other ways.  
 **Cont.:** Second, I would like to let you know about this new threat. We have only seen three of the creatures so far, but they seem to have the ability to sway people's thinking, so if anything seems out of the ordinary to you, please avoid it. We are calling them Droids for now, because just before they disappear they look a bit like a plastic person. We want people to keep their eyes open and report anything they find strange. We have set up a dedicated line for sightings of anything that seems suspicious.

Miyu: I'm adding the number to the bottom of the screen now.

 **Cont.:** I would also like to inform you that as of Tuesday at about four in the morning, the Youma that was trapped in the sewer was dispatched. Finally, I wanted to tell you that while we are investigating this new threat it is not safe to approach us. If we are ambushed or attacked while we are out, you could be injured. Please remember to stay far back during a fight, even if you want to get photos or videos. Your safety is more important.

 **Aoto:** She also did leave one other piece of information. Look at this photo. She says it's a special photo taken from Mercury's computer, and it shows a very clear image of two babies.

 **Miyu:** I can't believe how clear that it. More clear than an ultrasound picture. Definitely pregnant with twins, so the speculation ends.

 **Yuna:** Just remember everyone, you really need to pay attention when the Senshi say something. I've only actually met three of them, but each time it was a moment where something they said or did saved my life.

 **Aoto:** Have a great day everyone.

 **Miyu:** And be safe out there.

* * *

Usagi grinned. They'd listened, and hopefully having them listen would make others pay attention. She and all of the others had donated financially to the fundraiser of course, though only Mamoru had really had enough to donate a large amount.

She had a stack of forms that Officer Sato had given her the night before. She and the others had to look through them all to verify the damage to property was Youma related. Thankfully the Mercury computer recorded every battle Ami was part of, and she and Mamoru had written out all the ones they'd face alone. The Shitennou had added another eleven they'd never known about, which had been sad, but there was no loss of life from those, and they were before she'd become Sailor Moon.

She smiled and added a note to the pile she'd set aside for Minako. Sailor V could handle those. She turned the stove on and poured the pancake batter onto the pan. She'd mixed and prepared it during the report.

The news was still running in the background, though she was busy with her cooking and wasn't really paying attention anymore. She felt more than hear Mamoru waking up and pressed the button on the coffee-maker. She was getting better at the morning routine, though to be honest he still did most of the cooking. She made great pancakes though, and the kids loved them as much as she did.

The news repeated the piece from the Sailor Senshi Hour hosts several times throughout the morning, but she was busy by then. Trying to shower and dress while getting two seven-year-olds ready for school, and taking a few moments to kiss and cuddle her husband was difficult. She wondered what had frightened the two children into running to them from the future, but they told her Pluto had made them swear to let her find out on her own, or she risked changing certain things that were important.

There was a knock on the door a few minutes before they had to head out. It was Ami and Zoicite. Ami was blushing wildly and Usagi knew what had happened. She gave a happy squeal and ran to hug her friend. Mamoru looked Zoicite over carefully and Usagi laughed, remembering poor Nephrite with his giant hickey.

"Ami and I are going to head out while you guys take the kids," Usagi pulled Mamoru up against her, using his shirt to yank his face to hers, and kissed him hard. She moved her lips to his ears. "And maybe you can convince someone to babysit for a few hours so you and I can have some fun." She watched a blush creep to Mamoru's hairline and kissed him hard one more time. She was suddenly feeling very frisky.

She let Ami kiss Zoicite while she hugged the kids, then dragged her friend out the door.

* * *

Minako drummed her fingers on the desk. Class was dragging. In the seat to her right, Usagi was drooping, her head falling a few inches before she jerked awake again. To Usagi's other side was Makoto, and she was smiling and happy again this morning. To Minako's left was a brightly blushing Ami, and she couldn't wait to get her hands on the bluenette to find out just what had happened to make her blush so.

Suddenly Usagi sat up straight and pressed several buttons on her communicator. Minako knew what that meant. She felt something, probably one of those droids. Only Haruki and Setsuna were free this time of the day, but Usagi raised her hands and asked to be excused. She held her stomach and asked if one of the girls could go with her, and Haruna-sensei motioned for Minako to go.

"Minako," Usagi's voice was urgent. "This feels different. Stronger. Like it felt during the eclipse. Something else is here. Something bad."

They let the building, and immediately Mamoru and the Shitennou were there, forming a circle around them, Mamoru just behind Usagi, and Kunzite behind Minako. "We were able to get out," Mamoru explained.

"Do we know what it is?" Nephrite sounded worried.

"No. Not yet. But it's stronger than the droids. More powerful. More like I felt during the eclipse." Minako felt Usagi shudder.

"I've got your mom calling the other girls out. Setsuna and Haruki will be meeting us in a minute, but we've got to get away from the school as soon as the others..."

Rei was running towards them from down the street. She must have run the whole way from her school. Jadeite met her part way, and gave her a tight hug, and a worried frown. "I wish you were here with the others."

"Unless someone convinces my father to let me change schools, it wont happen." Rei said, huffing and panting.

"I'll take care of it tonight." Jadeite said, sounding serious. When she gave him a sideways glance he reminded her. "Hypnotic suggestion. He might be a politician, but I can push."

Rei laughed. "Hey, there's Ami and Makoto."

Nephrite and Zoicite turned and pulled their women into the circle.

There was a flash and the four Outer Senshi appeared with Haruki. "Sorry, it took a bit of convincing to get Hotaru out of class." Michiru hugged the younger girl. "That school of hers is a bit freaky. Who puts a school in a high rise?"

Usagi was zoning out, appearing to feel for something. "We need to henshin," she said, and they moved to a more hidden alley so they could transform. Minako grabbed her hand afterwards.

"Something feels off," she informed the princess. "Please stay close."

"I promise," Sailor Moon answered. "Something bad is about to happen." She turned to Haruki. "I triggered the alarm for Officer Takahashi."

There was a blare of sound and they moved towards it. It sounded like a drumroll of thunder, and a moment later lightning streaked across the sky. The accompanying thunder was louder than the first sound, and the strike landed somewhere deep in the city.

Forming a circle, they all joined hands. Minako pulled away before they could transport. "WAIT!" She turned to Sailor Moon. "The disguise pen. Get it." Usagi pulled it out and handed it over. "I want you to make us change places," Minako said, her voice deadly serious, and handed it back.

"Moon Power, make me look like Venus and Venus look like me." Sailor Moon held the wand over her head, and the transformation occurred. Now Venus looked like a pregnant Sailor Moon, while Sailor Moon looked like her.

"Weird," they said together.

"I'm definitely still pregnant," Usagi said, running her hand over her belly, it looked like her hand was an inch away from her fuku.

"Definitely," Minako added, her own hand running over her belly, though hers looked more normal. "Tuxedo Kamen and Kunzite, switch." she ordered. "Kun, do not touch her belly, it will give us away."

She grabbed Sailor Moon's hand again, and now Tuxedo Kamen was next to her on the other side and Kunzite was on the other side of her friend. It felt strange to be so out of place. "Before we go, anything I should say or do?"

"Don't give a corny speech. That's all I ask. I've finally learned to stop doing that and it would suck if you messed with my record." Sailor Moon laughed and the others joined in.

"Alright, Tuxedo Kamen, take the lead. Venus," and now Venus looked at the real Sailor Moon, "Stay back behind the others at all times. Don't use any attacks." She intended to do the same.

"Okay guys, We're going to push our minds to Sailor Moon and let her lead." Tuxedo Kamen sounded calm, but his palm was sweating against hers. "SAILOR TELEPORT!"

They arrived at the top of a large hill in the park. The droid was there, but so were three others. The droid continued to beat on the drum until one of the others stopped it.

"I'm Fish Eye," said an effeminate man with light blue hair.

"I'm Hawk's Eye, said a slim man with lavender hair.

"I'm Tiger's Eye, said the last man, who had orange hair.

"We're the Amazon Trio," they said in unison. "And we're here for Sailor Moon."

Vines suddenly appeared from the ground and Venus, still looking like Sailor Moon, was pulled towards them. Tuxedo Kamen snapped his fingers and the vines disappeared He pushed her behind him.

Hawks's Eye blew fire at Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Neptune shouted "Deep Submerge," while Mercury shouted, "Shine Aqua Illusion," and the two attacks combined throwing up a wall of water. More attacks flew back and forth between the two groups, interrupted occasionally by the flashes of light and sounds of thunder caused by the Droid who was sending attack after attack into the middle of the group.

Fish Eye teleported in a ring of water, and ended up behind them. Venus pulled Sailor Moon behind her, as he threw a net, catching them both. Venus screamed as she felt herself being dragged, and suddenly Tuxedo Kamen and Kunzite had turned, though Tuxedo Kamen went to the real Sailor Moon and Kunzite came for her.

Sailor Mars and Jadeite threw attack after attack at Fish Eye, finally knocking him back. They were released from the net, and Kunzite grabbed her while Tuxedo Kamen grabbed the disguised Sailor Moon. Fish Eye reappeared with the other two, and they all turned back to the battle.

* * *

None of them saw the new man appear. His hair was bright red, and there was a symbol on his forehead of a crescent moon upturned so the points were facing down towards his eyes. He moved cautiously, stealthily. He'd been watching everything, and now he knew the real Sailor Moon was somehow disguised as Sailor Venus, and vice-versa.

All the Senshi and the Shitennou were focused on the battle, and he moved closer and closer to his prey. Prince Dimande wanted Sailor Moon, and if he didn't deliver there would be hell to pay. He crept up behind the two blondes, focusing his attention on the one in the orange fuka, and slowly moved one arm around her, grabbed tight, and disappeared.


	6. Chapter 5: Captivity

**Chapter 5**  
 **Captivity**

* * *

 **January 15**

* * *

Usagi's breath caught as she felt someone grip her waist. She was transported... somewhere. To a room full of mirrors. She felt weakness creeping in on her instantly. "I've got her Saphir." Said the voice behind her, and she was moved though a doorway. Her henshin disappeared as she passed, and she found herself in a large anteroom built entirely of stone. The weakness grew.

The man behind her, who still had one arm around her belly, walked her forward until she arrived in front of what appeared to be a wooden throne inlaid with gold. The hand moved from her waist up to her shoulder, and she was pushed down onto her knees in front of the man occupying the throne. He was dressed in the lightest shade of lavender with black embroidery, his hair white, eyes deep blue. He had a mark on his forehead. An inverted crescent.

"I am Prince Dimande." The voice was smooth, suave, as though he was assured of his place in the universe.

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen dodged a whip of flame and rolled, pulling himself back up, and looking back automatically to check on Sailor Moon. While Venus, who was still disguised as his wife, was still there, the real Sailor Moon who had been dressed as Sailor Venus, was not. He sent out his mind for her, and she was far away, and afraid.

"SAILOR MOON!" he screamed, disrupting the battle.

The Sun Knight shouted, "SOLAR FLARE," and all four enemies disappeared in one rush as his despair flew out of him, making the attack stronger than it had ever been before. The entire group converged on him. Usagi was missing. His little cousin, the one who made the world so much brighter. NO!

"Do you feel her?" asked Kunzite guiltily. He and Tuxedo Kamen had blown her cover, and somehow, someone must have seen and taken her.

"Yes, she's... far away. She feels... weak... not healthy." He shuddered. "She's afraid." He traced her feelings in his mind. She was alive, in spite of her fear and weakness, and that was what counted. If she was alive, then he could save her.

"We have to transport and save her." Minako was sobbing, rocking back and forth. "This is all my fault," she moaned.

"No, it's not. It's not. You did a smart thing today. I messed up," Tuxedo Kamen stood, his face hard. "We're going to get her back and destroy whoever took her," he pronounced. His voice was ice, anger swirling through him.

He tried to reach out through the bond, to tell her they were coming, but he couldn't reach her.

They gathered together and joined hands. Everyone focused their mind on his need to get to Usagi. His emotions pelted them, fear, horror, worry, guilt, and such devastating sadness that she was afraid again. His mind was pulling up the feelings he'd had right during and after they'd been raped, and no one could bear it.

"You have to clear your mind." Setsuna ordered.

Finally he understood and focused only on his love for his tiny little wife, and his need to be with her. "SAILOR TRANSPORT!" The shout rose from every throat. And nothing happened. ""SAILOR TRANSPORT!" Nothing. "SAILOR TRANSPORT! SAILOR TRANSPORT! Not so much as a flicker.

* * *

Rubeus stayed back as Prince Dimande stood over the girl, now on her knees where he had shoved her down. She was frightened, but she glared up at the prince, unwilling to show her fear. Rubeus mentally congratulated her. He hadn't managed not to quake when he was staring at the prince. He focused his attention solely on the girl now, and watched her back straighten.

"Welcome to your new home." Prince Dimande said quietly. "You will be staying here indefinitely, as my wife."

"No."

"No?" Prince Dimande sounded confused. "It's not as though you have a choice."

"I'm already married. And even if I weren't, I wouldn't marry you." She spat the words out venomously.

In a fury Dimande threw a handful of tiny dark crystal fragments at her. Rubeus watched her slump down sideways as the weakness overtook her. "You will learn to obey soon enough," he screamed, a vein pulsing on his temple. "You belong to me now, and you will obey."

Even laying on the floor, weak as a day old kitten, Usagi shook her head to negate his command.

"No," it was a whisper, but it was still there in her voice, the command, the knowledge that nothing he could do would ever break her.

* * *

Mamoru's keening wail echoed over the city. "USAGI!" His voice, amplified by currents of wind, was heartbreaking to any and all who heard it, though most couldn't understand the word or name, they could understand the desperation, the longing, the fear.

"I can't talk to her," he moaned. "I can't reach her and I can't talk to her." He was on his hands and knees, clenching at the grass and dirt with his fists. He needed to see her, to hear her voice, to know she was okay. She felt sad and scared and weak, so very weak. Something was draining her.

A ragged stream of wind lifted, and another. Clouds poured across the sky, gathering over Tokyo, and a bitter rain began to fall. Harsh pounding winds tore at the clothes of the men and women surrounding him. Leaves were torn from the trees, and tossed about. Lighting flashed across the sky in angry bursts, thunder following in loud reverberating booms that shook the ground. Vines crept from the soil, with dark blood-red roses covering them, the edges laced in black. The Prince of the Earth sunk into despair, taking the world with him.

He felt hands on his shoulders, as someone pushed him up and off the ground. More hands as his Shittenou lifted him to stand. Kunzite's voice broke through the wind to reach his ears. "You must stop this Prince!" His voice was demanding. "Stop this or you'll hurt people." Mamoru didn't understand his words. He was simply upset. What could be so wrong with that?

A slap across his cheek brought him to reality. He glared at Ami for a moment, and then looked around. Hail was falling, the wind was near hurricane strength, and vines had overtaken the hilltop. His shock lasted long enough for him to pull himself together. Slowly the rain slowed and gentled, the hailstones stopped falling, the vines slipped back into the soil. The wind died, and each heavy panting breath he took could be heard.

"You are in full control of the Crystal, my Prince." Kunzite said quietly. "You are surrounded by your Shitennou, and this strengthens you. You could destroy every living thing on this planet if you lose control."

* * *

Usagi stayed down, hoping the weakness would fade. Her shoulder, pressed against the floor, was chilled, and she was so tired. She heard Prince Dimande ordering someone to bring him a drink, and then he turned back to her.

"Soon, those brats will be born and I will turn them. They will be fine generals for the Black Moon Clan someday."

"No!" Usagi's voice, even exhausted, was firm. She pushed herself up until she was sitting, leaning heavily against one arm. "You will not go near my babies. If you touch them I will destroy you utterly." She knew deep in her heart it was the most true thing she had ever spoken. If this man, or anyone, attempted to harm her children, nothing would stop her from raining hell down on them.

"Oh? And how will you stop me, when you can barely sit up on your own? Besides, by the time they are old enough to worry about I will have planted my own babies in you."

Usagi hid her fear, and her pain in a snort of disgust. "You won't touch me," she promised, hoping it was one promise she could keep.

"You will rule the world at my side," Dimande said in a loud voice. "You will marry me and bear my children." He raised his voice further until he was shouting at the girl. "You will release those brats you carry now and I will turn them. And if they wont be turned I will kill them." He gave a hard laugh. "And you can do nothing to stop me. With the power of the dark crystal you are made weak. You are MINE!"

"Never!" Her voice was quiet, but there was steel in it.

* * *

Queen Nehelinia laughed when Zirconia gave her the message. Those three had been disposables, but she had more plans, and soon she would take over Elysion and with no Sailor Moon there to protect the planet, the Earth would fall to her. Yes, she thought. A few more months and everything would be in place to attack the world of dreams. And then she would ruin all of the White Moon brats. Her laugh rang in her dark cavern.

She looked down at her four new guests. Their dreams would be broken and she would turn those stupid Senshi into her warriors. They were young, hardly more than children. But they would be useful.

* * *

Mamoru paced back and forth across the apartment in despair. He could feel Usagi, now no longer transformed, and reached out to her again, but he couldn't speak to her. Something was blocking him. It was the same thing that was making her so weak he was sure.

The others sat or stood around the living room, most avoiding his gaze. He was wild with fear and anguish. He should have kept her out of it, made her stay with the children. The CHILDREN!

"Where are the kids? Are they safe?" He looked at the clock. It was past time for them to have arrived home, but he'd forgotten all about them.

"Haruki asked Ikuko to pick them up and keep them with her until we get Usagi back." Setsuna's quiet voice was soothing, as was her conviction, which sounded through loud and clear. Yes, they would get his wife back.

He could feel her. She was weaker than before, but very determined. She would not falter. She would find a way to him, or he to her, but he would get her back. "There has to be something we can do," he murmured. "A spell, or an attack," he lifted his head. "I will get her back."

"Yes Prince," said Nephrite, "Or she will save herself first." He waited until Mamoru met his eyes. "And don't forget the babies. The force field."

Mamoru had forgotten. "How did someone get past the force field in the first place?" He spun and turned to the television. "We've seen it, the whole city has seen it. When she feels threatened her belly glows, and the babies put up a force field. How did they get past it?"

"She must not have seen them coming. Must not have felt threatened. If she does, it will come back. I'm sure of it." Ami's voice was rough with the tears she'd cried. "And we know it can come whether she's Usagi or Sailor Moon," she added, remembering back a few weeks to a day when she'd tried to tickle her friend and been knocked backwards.

"Why is she so weak? What is happening to her?" This from Rei, who had been staring into the flame of a candle. "She's so tired. More tired than I think she's ever been."

"But determined," Mamoru said. "She's got a spine of steel right now. Someone said something that upset her. Why can't I talk to her?" His frustration came out in an attack against his hair, which was already standing wildly in every direction.

* * *

Usagi brushed the specks of dark crystal off her skin and clothing. She began to feel strength returning to her. It wasn't much, but it was enough to rise from the floor. Her brooch was still on her chest, everything else safely hidden in her subspace pocket. What she needed was a chance to rest and regain her strength so she could transform and get away.

"I need to rest," she whispered.

Prince Dimande inclined his head, and Rubeus stepped forward. "This way," he said quietly. She followed the tall man with red hair. He led her out of the main room and down a long hallway built of weathered stone. The floor was rough, the stones slightly uneven. She stumbled several times, and had to hold the walls as she was too weak to hold herself upright without support. What was happening to her?

She was led to a large room. It had a bed in the center of the back wall, and a chair facing a hologram of a woman who looked like an older version of Usagi. The air was chilled, and she wondered where she was. The door closed behind her and she heard the click of the lock.

"Mamoru," she whimpered. She needed his strength.

* * *

Setsuna was confused. She looked again into the pool of time, but it was closed to her. She was the only one with that power. "There must be a reason!" She shouted down at the pool and slapped her hand against the water. "SHOW ME!" She slumped when nothing happened. She looked around the hall, staring at the Door of Time angrily. Someone had closed the path to her.

She paced back and forth, unsure what she should do. She had to find an answer. If the Mamoru lost Usagi he could destroy the world in his sadness. Something had to be done! "I would give my life for hers if I could," she muttered.

"Setsuna," came a small voice from behind her. She turned to see Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo. "You told us this would happen before you sent us here," the little girl continued, her voice sad.

"The bad man hurted mommy." Added Chibi-Mamo. "It's okay. We're going to fix it." Chibi-Usa nodded solemnly. She had never seen such serious faces children before.

"Don't worry." Chibi-Usa smiled, though it was sad. "We'll protect her."

Setsuna knelt and gathered the children in her arms. "Grandma Ikuko must be very worried," she said finally. "Did you tell her you were coming to see me?"

Chibi-Mamo nodded against her shoulder. "Can we go see daddy?"

Setsuna picked them both up, one in each arm and opened the portal. She stepped into the living room of Mamoru's apartment. At the whisper of sound Mamoru dashed into the room. He gave the children a relieved look, and took them both.

"Ikuko just called," he said. "I was so worried." He hugged them tightly. "I can't lose you too!" Sobs tore from his chest, and he knelt, holding the children close.

Setsuna helped him get them to bed, and sat with him for a while. Kunzite was pouring over a large old book, the pages thin and yellowed. She nodded to him as she sat. She hadn't even realized before that he'd been in the room. She looked around and saw that Jadeite was huddled in front of a computer, sitting with his shoulders hunched, as though the sadness was oppressive.

"The children said something to me I thought you'd want to hear," she said finally. She told them all exactly what the kids had said, word for word. Mamoru's head came up and he focused on her with laser intensity as she spoke. He nodded a few times, and then gave a small smile.

They sat in silence for a long time, but Setsuna could tell he felt more hopeful. Finally she suggested he lay down so he could be rested when it was time to rescue her. He nodded and left the room. She stayed, sitting on the couch, until Kunzite nodded and said he was sleeping. Then she stood and opened the portal to Haruki's bedroom in the Tsukino house.

He wasn't asleep. He was sitting at his desk, and when he turned she could see photographs of a much younger Usagi and Haruki on the computer screen. She held out a hand to him and he moved into her arms. "I knew you'd come," he whispered, and the two fell into his bed.

Slowly, gently, she wrapped her arms around him, and he pulled her tightly to his chest, and buried his face in her neck, nuzzling against her. "I need you," he whispered, and she nodded.

"I need you too."

His hands went to the button at her throat and he slipped it through the hole, revealing the hollow of her neck. He planted a kiss there, and moved to the next button. With each he opened he kissed her, and spread the dress wider, until she lay before him, wearing only her cotton bra and panties. He slid his arms under her, his rough skin on the smoothness of her back sending shivers down her spine as he unclasped the bra and pulled it up. He lifted her gently, just enough to slide the dress and bra straps off her shoulders, and then he bent to worship her.

They kissed, long and lingering, slow and sweet. His mouth moved to her jaw, and onto her neck before he found a sensitive spot on her collarbone that made her moan with need. His hands slid up her stomach and onto the rounded globes, where he found her peaks and played gently. His mouth moved down further, over her chest, and he replaced one hand with his mouth, gently nipping and suckling her into his mouth, laving her nipple with his tongue. He moved to the other. Setsuna lifted her hands, sliding them into his wavy red hair, and lost herself in the pleasure of him. Not just his touch, but his presence and his love for her.

Haruki moved further down her body, leaving a trail of tender kisses, and gently slipped his fingers into her panties and drew them down her legs. He slipped them off her feet, and then spread her legs slowly, opening her to his gaze, before feathering kisses over her hardened clit. She moaned and lifted her hips to him, begging without words for more.

He touched and teased, arousing her fully before slipping one finger into her to test her readiness. When he found her soaked, he slid up her body slowly and guided himself into her with one hand. Their mating was soft and sweet. The music that filled the air was gentle and tender, the light that glowed around them warm and bright, and the soft wind that touched their skin only added to their pleasure.

Each movement was careful and deliberate. He wanted her to feel him as he moved inside her. Breaking through her hymen in one small thrust, he held still to let her grow accustomed to him. He waited until she moved before slipping out and then in again. It was sweet and intense, and the heat built up in them in waves, cresting over them when they finally came together and their Soul-Bond was complete. He rolled to the side, pulling her up against him, where she rested her head on his chest.

:: I love you.:: came a soft whisper in her mind.

:: I love you.:: She returned with a smile.

* * *

 **January 16**

* * *

Many hours had passed, and Usagi, sitting in the chair, staring at the hologram of her future-self, was not gaining any strength. She had tried, several times, to shout the words and transform, but they never worked, and eventually she took the crystal from the brooch and slid it, not into her subspace pocket, but into her chest. She had brought it forth from there, and it was there it would be safest. She huddled in the chair for long hours, worrying about what was going to happen.

Pressing a hand over her belly, she whispered. "No matter what, I won't let him hurt you." She rocked slightly forward and back, as though she were already cuddling her infants in her arms. She would survive this, no matter what. She would make sure her children survived. She listened to the echoing silence and wondered what the next day would bring.

Usagi remembered everything that she had been through. All that had led her here to this dark chamber, staring at a woman who would be her in only a few years. How could it be that she would become the beauty she saw before her? And why had this prince fixated on her? Who was he, and where had he come from. It was obvious to her that these were the people her future children had run from.

She wished she knew a way out. She shook out her clothing, scraping away at it, hoping to get the dark crystals away from her, but it was no use. She imagined they were probably all around this chamber, hidden. She thought of searching them out, but something told her it would be a bad idea.

Finally, still curled in the chair, she slept.

* * *

The Prince of the Dark Moon Clan was not a patient or forgiving man. He was selfish, and easily swayed by Wiseman. He knew nothing of the suffering of others, and held tightly to his dogmatic belief system. In the 30th century, he had worked as part of a rebellion against Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion. Their rules of peace had of course brought prosperity to the Earth, but it had also brought unnaturally long life. That was not something that should be allowed. People had to die. It wasn't right any other way.

And their rule of peace made everyone weak. What if they were attacked from beyond the stars again. Most had argued that of course the queen would protect them. But what about the military and advancements? No, he wanted a world where all the people were strong, and if conflict were ended, no one would learn through adversity.

He strode down the long hallways from his throne room to his chambers. There he would finally have the woman, at least the younger version of her, that had so enthralled him with her eyes on the day they had launched the dark crystals into Crystal Tokyo. She had run out of the palace only seconds later, which meant she must have known they were coming somehow. And he had laughed to see the destruction, the utter devastation caused by the crash of the dark crystal. She had looked up at him with a mixture of anger and pity. He couldn't forget that look. He had to have her.

He paced the hall outside his bedchambers. He wanted to make a strong impression on the girl, but she'd made a fool of him. He knew when he entered that room he had to immediately cow her so that she would fall under his control. He knew he would have to bring the full force of his Eye on her almost the moment he closed the door. He sighed, wondering what she would feel like underneath him.

Prince Dimande opened the door to the room where she was being kept and stepped inside. Usagi leaped up from the chair and backed into the furthest corner. "Get on the bed," he demanded. Tonight he was going to make her his.

* * *

Mamoru sat bolt upright in bed. "NOOOO!" he screamed. The generals came running from the living room. He was panting now, her terror filling him, and the vile things that had happened to them before replayed in his head. He stood and scrambled to the bathroom, and was violently ill. The apartment began to fill with people, but he didn't see them, his head hung over the toilet. He didn't hear their voices, or see the children open their door to come and see what was the matter. He only knew his wife feared she was about to be raped again.


	7. Chapter 6: What Usagi Knows

**AN:** I have to let you all in on a little secret... I wrote this out in my head before I even started Dark Endymion Takes Usagi. It's a large part of the reason she had to suffer through everything she did. When I pictured this, I knew that the events had to play out in precisely the way they have until now. It's like when you see a math problem and you know the answer before you do anything, but you have to show the work if you want the grade. It took me a while to realize the story would end up as a series.  
To be honest, I wasn't originally intending to add so much to it. I've created so many characters now, as part of this story. The two police officers, the three Sailor Senshi hosts, and several new heroes... some of which you wont meet until later. But I am so excited to finally share this chapter with you.  
 _-Tori-_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**  
 **What Usagi Knows**

* * *

 **January 16**

* * *

Dimande closed the door behind him and stepped closer to her. She had woken instantly at the sound of the door and scrambled out of the chair and into the furthest corner of the room, as far from him as she could get, but he took another step. She backed into the wall hard, the rough stone digging into her shoulders through her wrinkled school uniform.

His only words had been "Get on the bed," and she knew why he wanted her to go there.

Desperate fear and near blind panic ran through her and she cried out for help mentally, but there was no one to help her. She shook her head no, and wrapped her arms protectively around her belly. She wouldn't let him near her babies. No one would be turning them evil. Not in this or any other damned timeline! No way was she getting on the bed. She'd been raped before and she wasn't going to let it happen again. She couldn't go through that. Not now. Not when she was finally so happy. She'd endured too much.

"I said get on the bed!"

She felt heat radiate from her stomach and looked down to see it glow for just an instant. Her fear level dropped, just a fraction, as she remembered her force field, and all the times her babies had seemed to protect her. She would protect them too. She lifted her head and looked the prince in the eye, shaking her head no. He didn't appear to have noticed the glow in her belly. His eyes were locked onto her own as he pushed his will at her mentally.

"Get on the bed. Now." The marking on his forehead disappeared and a strange, sideways eye replaced it. His voice changed. "You will obey me."

She shook her head again. "No!" The word was almost a scream. Intense fear shot through her, like fire in her veins.

Images flashed through her mind for a brief second and then disappeared not only from sight but from memory. Usagi couldn't remember what had happened to her with Dark Endymion. Couldn't remember being hypnotized because a part of her had instinctively trusted the face, not realizing the depths of the evil inside him under Metallia's influence. She didn't know that even then she had held back, protecting the ones she loved from harm.

A brief thought flashed, a memory. _Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me._ And it was gone, without a trace of having been there. It was the crystal, not her, who remembered it all. The pain, the fear, the heartache. The near loss of her and Mamoru both to despair. It couldn't let that happen again. It cleared away the memory before she could be affected by it.

If she had remembered, she would have known already that she was no longer susceptible to such persuasion. In saving her and Mamoru the crystals both had worked to make sure neither of them would be susceptible to such evil again. She merely knew that she didn't want to do what he said, so she didn't do it. It was as simple as that. The _Maboroshi no Ginzuisho_ was fully aware however, though it had no consciousness as humans understood.

The memory that had floated through Usagi's mind in that fleeting instant had not been her own, but that of the Silver Crystal. That artifact had a memory and knew what had befallen it's protector. Usagi didn't know what had really happened anymore, but the ginzuisho did, and it put up a block in her mind, protecting her from the influence of the pale man. It would not let her be destroyed. It sent out strength to the two lives growing inside it's protector, sent out strength to the pink and purple crystals only now being formed. The gold and the silver crystal's progeny rested in the chests of the children created by Usagi and Mamoru. It would protect all of them. A surge of power was released into the two babies and their own powers were strengthened.

Usagi and the prince were unaware of all that was transpiring within the girl. The prince was only aware that she did not obey.

"What?" Prince Dimande looked confused. He knew she should have obeyed. No one disobeyed him! He focused all his will on her, pushing his desires at her as strongly as he dared. "You will obey. Get. On. The. BED!" His voice was strained with the intensity if his demands.

Usagi shook her head again. "I said NO! I won't just walk over there and do what you want. I won't let you hurt me or my babies!"

"If you don't do as I wish I will simply destroy you," he said, his tone arrogant.

"You won't!" Usagi said. "I won't do what you want!"

"Then I will cut those babies out of you!" A bright light flared, her stomach shining in a brief flash.

"You'll never be able to harm them. If you try, you'll suffer." It was a promise. "If you try to harm so much as one hair on my babies heads you wont find any place in this galaxy or any other you can hide!" Her arms tightened around her belly. She wanted to be home with Mamoru and the twins. She wanted her babies safe. She called out mentally again, and still Mamoru did not reply, though she felt his anguish and his fear for her.

"You belong to me!" His voice almost sounded pleading. Then he growled. "Fine, I'll just have to force you. And I'll rip those brats out of you!"

Usagi laughed then, a harsh, mocking sound. "They'll destroy you first!" she promised. "And then I will come after you. And I wont ever stop." Her voice was hard, a rumble of thunder, the crashing of waves on rocky shore, the tumble and roar of an avalanche. It was a pronouncement of judgement. "Harm my children and you wont find safety anywhere." Her spirit rang with inner strength. She felt warmth radiating through her chest and into her belly.

* * *

Mamoru's head came up as he finished emptying his stomach. He stumbled to the sink and cleaned out his mouth. Firm hands held his arm and led him to the living room. He could feel Usagi in his mind. Her fear was unbearable and he shuddered. Whoever had her wanted to rape her. She was not going to go easily. He knew those feelings so well. He'd felt them from her every time their memories overwhelmed them. The horror and fear and shame and deep need to run... He could remember so clearly.

Now harsh anger was swirling though, and something else. Something elusive, a whisper of immeasurable strength as her will firmed. She was a mother now, and he knew those feelings. Someone had threatened the children. She would never let that happen, and neither would he.

He looked up. Without his noticing the apartment had filled again. Everyone was there, from Chibi-Mamo and Chibi-Usa to the Inner and Outer Senshi and the Shitennou and to Haruki, who stood just beside him, his face a white mask of fear. Everyone in this room loved Usagi. And many others who were not in the room. He prayed their combined love had the power to give her strength.

He looked down at the children, who were sitting on the floor near his feet, clinging to one another. Setsuna had told him they said they would protect her. He imagined the must have met the unborn versions of themselves. Usagi's will hardened, and he could feel her inner strength burning. He sat up straight. She was going to get out of this. He knew she was.

He sent a fervent prayer out into the night for her safety.

* * *

"Do you really think you, a pitiful, weak, shivering teenager, can possibly stop me?" Dimande laughed. "Do you think you can match me? I can reach out and crush you. Now do as I say and get on the bed."

"NO!" She hissed the word. "I won't" She snarled. "I won't let you touch me or my babies."

Prince Dimande stalked towards her, his hand outstretched, and despite herself Usagi quaked in fear. Her stomach glowed again, and she calmed. And she remembered the force field that had stopped everyone but Mamoru from getting close to her. The force field which had physical shape and would not let him near.

"Stay BACK!" she screamed, now warning him for his own sake as much as hers. "I don't know what they'll do to you!"

He stopped for a moment, and cocked his head to the side in confusion. "They?" he asked. "Do to me?" His eyes seemed to glow for a moment, as though again he were pushing his will at her.

"The babies. Please. Just stay back." She pleaded with him. "They won't let anyone near me, and they wont stop until I'm safe." She sighed. "Can't you just go back to your own time and try to fix whatever went wrong? Try to make peace?"

Dimande laughed bitterly. "Peace is the PROBLEM!" His voice was harsh. "You and your peace!" He took a step closer. "I've fought against you for nearly a hundred years. You just want everyone to be peaceful. It makes them WEAK!" Spittle flew from his mouth as he spoke, and Usagi shuddered in revulsion. "You pathetic fools and your Crystal Tokyo, and your long lives that mean nothing because there is no fear of death."

Usagi shook her head, not understanding. "What are you talking about?"

Dimande swept his arm towards the hologram. "You! You become Neo Queen Serenity. You save the planet. Again and again, you and your King Endymion fight all the battles and leave us living in _peace_ ," he spat the word as though it was a curse.

"What's wrong with peace? Don't people want safety? Security? Hope?" She was very confused now. She was no queen, and she didn't know what battles he was talking about. "Why are you here now instead of talking to the future me?"

Because you are currently trapped inside the _Maboroshi no Ginzuisho_ so that you are protected. I can't reach you. So I came here, hoping I could change the future. You banished the Black Moon Clan and I found Wiseman. And now we have our allies in the Dead Moon Circus, and they will be taking all the dreams, while I get you."

None of this made any sense to Usagi. She was a smart girl (in spite of poor grades), but he was talking to her in riddles. She knew what the _Maboroshi no Ginzuisho_ was of course, as she had hidden it inside her own chest. She didn't understand how she could be trapped inside something so small, but if it was protecting her, then she knew there was a reason. She couldn't imagine someone hating her because she had brought peace. It made no sense.

"Who is Wiseman? What does he want? And what is the Dead Moon Circus?"

"None of that matters!" He hissed. "What matters is that you are mine now. You will do as I say." He moved towards her again.

She held out one arm to ward him off. "Don't, I can't make them stop once they start," she warned.

He ignored her, taking another step, his arm lifting as though he might strike her. And then it happened. Her belly glowed, and in an instant her personal shield went up, stronger and bigger than she'd ever seen it.

Her mind swirled with disbelief. If she was weakened, shouldn't the babies be as vulnerable and tired as she? Unless her own body was protecting them from the dark crystal shards she'd been covered with. Maybe pressing the _Maboroshi no Ginzuisho_ inside her chest to protect it had added to their strength. The shield looked thicker too, almost like it had a hazy silver skin over it.

She stared at Prince Dimande, hoping he would take the hint and leave her be. "Don't move!" she begged. "I can't stop them if they attack."

Prince Dimande was not listening. He didn't understand that she was trying to save him. He lost all control. He pounded his fists against the outer edge of the force field, and then removed a large dark crystal shard from his ear. He stepped closer, holding the crystal and lifting the point, pressing it toward the shield as if to penetrate it.

Her belly glowed brighter and he was pushed violently backward as the shield expanded further and further in a rush, filling the room, destroying the black columns, ending the projection of the future Usagi, breaking the large black bed and the chair into splinters. Feathers and torn cloth fluttered and then were crushed to the floor and walls. The shield expanded until it filled every inch of the room thrusting the remains of the furniture, and the columns, and Prince Dimande against the wall as it pressed out further. The remains of everything were squeezed into a fine powder, and Dimande, now in the corner opposite hers was being pressed against the walls as the shield squeezed him until he broke.

Light filled the bubble inside the shield as it left the broken body of the prince and shrunk back toward Usagi. The light was a mix of gold and silver, with swirls of pink and purple. Music filled the air, and a warm wind floated over her skin. It felt so familiar... and she realized that it was the sound and sight and feel of her Soul-Bond with little strains of harmony added in. And as the shield closed in into a small bubble around her, the world faded into black, but the light inside the shield brightened more and more until she couldn't see the devastation outside.

There was a sudden vacuum as the shield, and the girl inside, vanished from the space. The room seemed to shake for a moment as the air rushed in to fill the space. With the columns broken and shattered into dust there was no support for the ceiling. Lying against the wall of the chamber, Prince Dimande stared at the empty room.

* * *

The floors and walls shook around Saphir and he began to run. He'd been in the chamber where he created the droids. Rubeus met him in the hallway, and they tore through the long corridor, racing for their Prince. The door was closed when they reached it, and something was pressed against it. They pushed several times, sweeping away a thick coating of powder and debris.

His eyes scanned the room for Prince Dimande. Finally Saphir found him. He fell to his knees beside his brother and heard the whispered words.

"They... took... her... away... from..." The sentence was left unfinished and Saphir heard a rattling and wheezing, his brother's crushed lungs giving out under the strain. He bowed his head and pulled the lifeless man into his arms, cradling his head gently. His enraged howl tore through the chamber and echoed through the long stone hallways. He would get his revenge.

* * *

Mamoru sat up in a move so sudden everyone in the room gasped. "She's not afraid anymore." He said in wonder. "She's safe now!" He smiled. "And I think she's on her way home." The mood in the room brightened and he smiled down at the two children clinging to his legs. They had protected her. He reached out for them and pulled both his children into his lap. "She's coming home." he whispered again, and hugged them tight.

He could feel her shock and sadness, but it wasn't for herself. He reached out mentally, willing his link to strengthen. She was coming home!

* * *

The light was blinding. She closed her eyes against it, still horrified at watching Dimande get crushed against the wall. When she opened her eyes again she was floating in space. All around her was inky blackness, broken by the light of beautiful distant stars. She felt safe and warm inside her bubble, even as it entered what seemed to be a mist or fog. An invisible force seemed to propel her forward, as though she was being pushed, or perhaps drawn to something. She trusted her force field, trusted her babies and the Crystal to see her safely wherever it was she was headed.

The mist grew thicker and thicker. Outside her shield a storm swirled, but she was untouched. Light began to appear through the fog and as it grew closer and closer she could see a familiar silhouette. A woman stood, dark green hair flaring behind her and down to her waist. a staff held upright in her hands. As she neared she could see the chain of keys stung on her belt. Her dark eyes were welcoming and kind and she smiled.

Usagi landed gently in front of her, and the shield withdrew, with one more shimmering glow from her belly before it faded completely.

"I've been waiting for you," said Setsuna.

"Sailor Pluto. Setsuna!" Usagi rushed forward and was folded in the arms of her friend.

"I've waited such a long time," the other woman said, and when Usagi lifted her head to look, there were tears on Setsuna's cheeks. "I've missed you." She hugged her harder. "I have something for you. Come and sit."

Usagi was led to the edge of a small pool. Setsuna pushed her down with a soft touch. She pulled something from her subspace pocket, and Usagi grinned at the sight of the milkshake, still ice cold. "I went and got this for you from the Crown Game Center the day after I sent the little ones back to you."

She shook her head at Usagi's questioning look. "I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you that you will be coming back, soon," she added.

"Where am I? Or should I ask when?"

"Dimande brought you to the 30th century, to his time. It made it impossible for Mamoru and the others to reach you. I was so frustrated, watching him break down, and then the children came and told me they would protect you. My past self, I mean." She sighed. "I didn't understand it all of course. I had to block the abilities of my past-self to protect the time line. Certain things must happen as they were meant to. I am sorry you suffered so much fear." She hugged the younger version of her friend.

"What happens now? She told Setsuna everything she had learned. I don't know who this Wiseman is, but I bet he wont be happy we destroyed his prince. And I have no clue about the Dead Moon Circus. What should I do?"

"You will be going home of course, and I will send you instuctions through my younger self." Setsuna smiled. "As for what you should know... There are only two things of importance. One is that you need to stay clear of the fighting on the day the Grim Man appears. You must be with the children on that day. The other is that when you return to the future, and you will be back, you must not let Chibi-Usa or Chibi-Mamo near Wiseman. He will try to turn them evil." She hugged Usagi again, to lessen the fear her words were causing.

"You are pregnant with them now, and even as we speak the Pink Moon Crystal and the Purple Earth Crystal are forming. You can use the Silver and Gold crystals to link them to you. I know you will do this as soon as you return, and they won't leave you and Mamoru. I've seen the possible futures when you fail to do this, and it is not good."

Usagi nodded. As soon as she was done hugging and kissing her family and friends it would be the very next thing she and Mamoru did. She vowed it in her heart. She would not let harm come to her children. Setsuna stood, and helped Usagi up.

"You've always been so beautiful pregnant," she whispered, then laughed. "Not me, I felt like a whale next to you! By the time the twins are born I'm already big enough to rest both of them on top of my belly!" She smiled. "Don't tell me this, but I actually got pregnant this night, while you were missing." Usagi gasped.

"Haruki and I needed each other, and I finally gave in to the Soul-Bonding. It was beautiful..." she trailed off with a happy sigh as she remembered. "Just don't tell me. I like the way I found out." She pulled a key off the chain on her belt. "You will need this for a time, but on the day my daughter is born, please give this to her as her birthright."

"Now, repeat after me. _Guardian of time! Tear apart the sky and open the Door of Space-time to me! I call your true name, the almighty god of time, the guardian of time's father, Chronos! Guidance to me! Protection to me! The path of light to me!"_

* * *

Usagi felt herself enveloped in a bright, chaotic light, and a moment later found herself standing in the park. The night air smelled wonderful. Hints of a brief storm could be smelled and seen.

::MAMORU? Can you hear me?:: She knew her mental voice was loud, but she was excited, and nervous.

::USAKO! We're coming!:: It was almost a scream in her head, and less than a minute later everyone was surrounding her. She was caught up into Mamoru's arms, with the children clinging to her legs. Her friends were laughing or crying, smiling and talking over each other.

Everyone asked how she'd escaped, but all she would say was, "the babies protected me, and when I thought all hope was lost they transported me out of there."

::There's more to it isn't there?::

::Yes, but now is not the time.::

"We need to go back to the apartment, and I need all of you with us a little longer." Usagi's voice was firm as she remembered what Future Pluto had said.

She looked over at her friend, assessing her. Flushed cheeks, mussed hair. Yup, a tiny little bun was being created in that oven right now. She laughed at her secret and received a strange look in return. "By the way, Setsuna, Haruki, congratulations on your Soul-Bonding." She laughed delightedly when their mouths dropped open to stare at her. Some of the others joined in as they pulled into their circle.

They joined hands and the cry of "Sailor Teleport" rang through the night. A moment later they were back in the apartment. Usagi lifted one hand to her chest and willed the Silver Crystal to come out. She opened her locket and snugged it back inside. Everyone was hugging each other, and her. She hadn't realized how much she'd needed their contact. Rei broke down and cried all over her, and Jadeite had to lead her away to a chair and comfort her.

Looking around at everyone, she realized that they were her family, as much as the one she had been born into. These friends had been holding up her Mamoru while she was gone. She'd had flashes of his anguish and fear, but had been so focused on survival she'd mostly ignored it. Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo brought her the phone, and even though it was nearing four in the morning, insisted she call Grandma-Ikuko.

The phone rang only once. "Moshi moshi."

"Mama." said Usagi, and listened as her mother broke down in relief. It took a long time to calm her, but eventually her mother was able to promise she would finally go to bed.

When she hung up the phone a large stack of pancakes was sitting on the table. Her mouth watered. Mamoru picked her up and kissed her, then put her in the chair, sliding the plate closer to her. The butter had already been added, and now she slathered the stack with syrup. And as she ate, she talked.

"I need a little bit of advice before I start this. Since it was Future Pluto who told me," she looked at Setsuna, "I'm hoping you might have some knowledge."

She put a hand on each child's head. "We are going to have to go to the future at some point very soon, from what I understand. When I was taken it was to the 30th century. All of us will have to go there from what I understand." She paused for several bites trying to get her thoughts in order.

"The two who will be most vulnerable are Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo. According to the future Setsuna, there are several futures where Wiseman attempts to turn them evil. That was part of the reason I was taken, though no one could have touched them, even if they didn't know that." Another pause. More than half the stack was gone now. It really had been a very long time since she'd eaten, and a shake only went so far after all.

"Their crystals are apparently being formed in their hearts right now as they are growing inside my belly. From what future Setsuna said, I can link their current crystals to their pre-birth ones with a mixture of the energy from the Silver and Golden crystals." She smiled and took another bite. "What do you think?"

Setsuna looked thoughtful as she struggled with the concept. "I would hazard a guess that it could be done in a way that is similar to the Soul-Bond, without the ceremony. Linking their souls together. But I would go a step further. I would link their pre-birth crystals with both of yours. This would mean that the four of you together would be invulnerable to influence unless all four of you were turned in exactly the same moment."

Usagi nodded and stood, turning to Mamoru. He stooped and kissed her again, and then the two of them moved so that the children were between them, with their hands holding the crystals to either side. Usagi linked hands with her Bond-Mate. They combined the energies of the two crystals, but Mamoru wanted Usagi to lead because she had a more delicate touch.

She wove the magic of the crystals together into a delicate lace and touched first Mamoru's Goruden no Ginzuisho and then her Maboroshi no Ginzuisho before she lightly moved the energy inward, deep into her belly and the delicate little hearts that fluttered there. She touched first the pink, and then the purple crystals with the lace of power and bonded their souls to each other and their parents, with a slightly different touch than the Soul-Bond.

Carefully she pulled the lace outward, spreading the magic into the future selves of the children, and then back again towards her and Mamoru. She made several layers of the delicate magic, linking them closely before she let the intermingled silver and gold strands of light sink into them and let the power go. There was a gentle warmth as it sunk inside, and she felt even closer to her family than before. It was beautiful.


	8. Chapter 7: Fears

**Chapter 7**  
 **Broken**

* * *

January 17

* * *

Usagi was still in bed, laying against Mamoru, the twins cuddled to either side of them, when Mamoru heard Ikuko come in. He'd tried to get her up, maybe interest her in school or going to the Crown Game Center, or even shopping. But this morning she wouldn't move. Didn't want to leave the bed, and had reverted to panicking when he'd tried to leave the room. He'd had to carry her to the bathroom and stay with her while she went, and she'd stayed while he did. Then she had insisted he take her back to bed.

Their apartment was still filled with guests. No one had really wanted to leave, and the others had taken turns sleeping wherever space was available. Since the twins were in bed with them, their own beds had been borrowed. People were on couches and even on the floor. Both guest bedrooms had sleeping guests when he'd awoken. He was partly relieved, he had to admit. He knew he was powerful, and his wife more so, but there was just something about being surrounded by people who were determined to keep her safe that made him feel better.

Usagi's soft snores stopped the moment he tried to sit up, and when she noticed he'd been trying to leave the room her breaths started coming in panicked gasps, her body started to shake, and her skin coated with a layer of sweat. "I won't leave you Usako." He promised, pulling her close. "But your mother's here. I was going to go get her."

She shook her head violently. "Don't leave me. You can't leave me. It'll happen again..." She broke down, and Mamoru was reminded of her first days in the hospital, when she'd been unable to function if he wasn't with her. He'd called her out of school, but she couldn't miss too many days. She was going to need to stay in school as long as she could. He wanted her to have the future she desired. He smiled. She wanted to create manga, which seemed perfect for her. And it was the kind of career she could work around their alternate lifestyle.

Usagi was still shaking and crying so he pulled her even tighter. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Ikuko came in then, and she reached them in seconds upon seeing the state her daughter was in. "Panic attack?" It was a whisper, but Mamoru heard it even over the sobs. He nodded his head.

Her whole body was shaking violently, and she was having a hard time taking deep breaths. The twins were awake now and staring at her in a mixture of fear and love. They didn't understand why she was so upset now when she was safe. They always felt better near their daddy.

Ikuko hollered out for Haruki to come get the twins ready for school. They didn't want to leave Usagi, but Haruki had them laughing in a few minutes. Mamoru could hear them from down the hall. Usagi's arms had tightened around his neck, her face buried against his chest, and she was rocking back and forth as though to comfort a weeping child. Mamoru realized she had never really broken down before, only internalized everything and helped him to heal.

Now she had been taken, and had nearly been hurt again. Mamoru felt helpless. There was nothing he could do to erase the pain. He looked over her head at Ikuko, panic in his own eyes. Her mother was rubbing her hand up and down Usagi's back and murmuring soft words. A moment later Usagi finally began to speak.

"I'll never be safe, will I? There will always be some other monster out there..." She sobbed again. "Why does this keep happening to me? Is there something wrong with me? I feel so broken."

Mamoru and Ikuko both hurried to reassure her, but Usagi had already moved on.

"I'm so afraid. All the time. I try to be strong, but I'm always wondering if someone will try to hurt me, or take Mamo-chan and hurt him, or will hurt one of the girls... It feels like I can never be safe. I'm supposed to be the princess and all I am is a weakling pulling everyone down because..." another loud sob "... because... I'm... afraid!" The last word was nearly a wail, and suddenly Rei was in the room, then Ami and Makoto and Minako.

The girls piled onto the bed with them, surrounding her, holding hands out to her, trying to comfort their best friend and leader, their princess. Some might have assumed this was the worst way to handle someone in a panic attack. But for Usagi, this was what she needed. To know she was not alone.

"I lost it when you were taken," Mamoru admitted suddenly. "I almost destroyed the city." Usagi looked up at him, completely shocked, then around at the girls who all nodded. "If I lost you I don't think I'd survive it. It makes me afraid. I know I can be a bit overprotective, and maybe even a little bossy, but the thought of never seeing you again, of not reaching you in time... And when we go into a battle I constantly worry that I'm going to do something wrong, that I'll fail you or one of the others. I'm afraid I'll lose my men again. That I'll lose one of these precious girls, or the kids or... just so many things."

Usagi hugged him tighter and buried her face in his chest again.

"I am afraid a lot too," Rei confided. "I'm always worried I won't be fast enough to save one of you, that I am not going to do something right and someone will get hurt. I have nightmares about what we saw that night... And when you were taken yesterday... I lost it Usagi. I couldn't take the thought that you might be hurt again. It broke me so bad I couldn't breathe."

"I've been having those same nightmares. I keep picturing it happening to me," Ami admitted. "I know I'm not as strong as you. I don't think I'd have survived it. I would probably have done something stupid and died..." She sighed heavily. "I'm always afraid I won't be smart enough, or that I'll be so busy with my computer that I don't help someone in time, or that I get hit..."

"Nothing seems the same anymore," Makoto said. "I used to think the world was such a wonderful place, but now I see monsters in the faces of men. I worry I wont be strong enough to protect all of you. I think if I were just smarter or braver or wiser or kinder then maybe I could help you all, but all I have is super strength and what if that isn't enough?"

Minako sniffled. "I remember being so afraid..." she admitted. "I felt so helpless when we saw what was happening. I was so afraid last night... I knew I'd failed to protect you." A storm of weeping overtook her, and she buried her face in her hands.

Usagi lifted her head and turned, catching Minako in her arms and pulling her friend close. "It wasn't your fault, not any of your faults." She turned her head to look at Mamoru and caught sight of the others crowded into the bedroom. "It wasn't you Mamoru, or you Kunzite, or you Minako. It wasn't any of our faults. We just weren't prepared for this. Now we are, and we need to be even more prepared in the future. We need contingency plans, and back up plans for our contingency plans." She smiled, understanding she really wasn't alone.

"I love all of you so much," a single tear fell and she let it drop. Her shaking had stopped. "I'm probably going to be a little overemotional for a while. Maybe a bit more afraid that I used to be, but if you can all push through your fears then I can too."

* * *

A large brunch was set out on the dining room table. Everyone grabbed plates and sat around talking. Haruki seemed unable to leave his cousin's side for more than a second, and Mamoru was no better. The two of them hovered around Usagi, doing things for her before she even thought to ask. As nice as it was, she was feeling stronger now and hoped they weren't waiting for another break-down. She found Setsuna on one of the couches and cuddled up against her. Mamoru settled at her side, and Haruki at her feet.

"There are some things you need to remember for the future," Usagi told Setsuna. "Your future self said she would send you a message, but I want to remind you not to forget certain things she wont think of. You're going to be alone for a long time. It will be difficult, because you'll be remembering the time before we made you come out of the Hall of Time. You'll be worrying about the kids, and worrying about both the future and past versions of the rest of us. And you won't be able to go out and fight to protect us when the time comes. You'll be stuck waiting for the children, and then me to come to you." She gave Setsuna a sad smile.

"But I want you to remember that no matter where you are, whether you are alone in the Hall, or you are in the middle of a battle, or wherever, you are never going to be alone again. You have Haruki. You have me and Mamo. You have the children..." she smiled, thinking it wasn't only Usagi's children who would be running around her feet. "You might be physically far away from us, but you will always be with us. Always." She smiled up at her friend. "I won't let you be alone!" The last was said in a fierce tone.

* * *

Ikuko smiled from across the room. She was proud of her daughter. The girl was still sad and frightened herself, but was focusing on helping others, which always gave her strength. It was one of the best qualities she'd ever seen in a person, and she was very glad it was her daughter showing such strength of character. She had things she needed to tell Usagi.

Once the two women were done hugging and crying, she asked if she could borrow her daughter for a few minutes. Kunzite appeared with a milkshake for Usagi, and she laughed at the surprised expression on her daughter's face. She took Usagi off to one corner, where two chairs sat beside a small round table.

"Your father and brother know," she said after a moment.

"How?"

"I kind of lost it a bit myself last night. The kids took off to go see Setsuna, and without them to distract me, I broke down. It was near eleven in the evening, and I guess I woke them up." She gave a sad smile. "I didn't mean to, but I just blabbed everything to your father, not even realizing Shingo was in the room. Your brother thinks it's awesome that you're Sailor Moon by the way."

Usagi laughed. Ikuko noticed her checking the room for Mamoru and held in a sigh. It would be hard for the girl to go to school the next day, but some things had to be faced head on. She patted her daughter on the knee.

"Usagi, your father is very worried, and for a moment I thought he might try to stop you from your destiny. I had to sit him down and talk it all out, explain that you don't have much of a choice. It is who you are. You would never be able to sit on the sidelines. He does request that you try to take a step back from the fighting as you get further along in the pregnancy, but he understands there are some things you won't be able to avoid. He would like to come and see you as soon as he gets out of work. He wants to see his baby for himself." Ikuko smiled. "I did too for that matter."

"Maybe it's better they know. I've worried so much that they won't be on the lookout for someone coming after them." Usagi's voice was husky with unshed tears. "Shingo really thinks it's awesome?"

Ikuko nodded and smiled brightly. "You've seen his collection right?" When Usagi shook her head she explained. "He has a collection of newspaper clippings and photos and those little dolls from the claw machines and stickers and all sorts of things."

Usagi giggled, and the babies started kicking happily inside her. She pulled Ikuko's hand to her belly. "That made them happy," she said with another giggle.

"I'm proud of you Usagi." Ikuko couldn't help crying a little. "My baby girl, the superhero!" She sniffled. "I'm so very very proud. You are just such a wonderful person, and you are going to be an incredible mom."

Usagi hugged her hard. "I just hope I'm half as good as you. When Dimande threatened the babies something came over me. I'd never felt that way before. It was this mix of strength and ager and devotion. If anyone hurts my babies... Lets just say there is no corner of any galaxy where they could ever hide from me."

"And you'll only be the first person to get them," Ikuko promised with a dark look. "I'm sorry you had to watch Dimande die, but if he hadn't died, I might have gone after him myself."

"Mama!" Usagi sounded shocked.

"Never forget... you're my baby." Ikuko stood and kissed her daughter's forehead. "I'm going to go home and take a nap until your brother gets home from school. We will be by around six. I love you."

* * *

Haruka did not find it easy to trust, to open up to people, even to love. Very few had entered her heart in a long time. She was confused often about who she loved, and why. She loved Michiru, which was easy enough. Their own Soul-Bond had formed nearly a year before, and their love had only increased. She had found it easy to open her heart to the other woman, who was much more feminine than she.

Often Haruka posed as a man. It made her life a bit easier. She enjoyed racing and repairing cars, and sports, and being female wasn't easy in those fields. She often took the role of the male partner in her relationship with Michiru, and there were times when she felt she had the anger of a man.

It was rare that she felt this form of confusion however. She stared across the room at the princess. Little Usagi made her feel things she didn't understand. Similar, but different, to her feelings for Michiru. She would do anything, be anything, for her princess. She'd wanted only to be near her, to protect her. And the event of the last several days left her afraid that she would never measure up to that task.

She realized it was technically the job of the Inner Senshi to take that role, to be the protectors and confidants of the princess, while the Outer Senshi were supposed to guard from threats outside their solar system. And she took her role seriously. But she felt so drawn to Usagi. Wanted to protect her and hold her close, make sure nothing could ever harm her again. She wanted to step in and fight the younger girl's battles for her.

She looked over at Michiru, who met her eyes.

::Why do I feel like this?::

::I think it's because you love her so much. You keep assuming you aren't capable of it, but you are.::

::But... why?::

::Why do you love her?::

::Yes, why?::

Michiru smiled at her. ::What's not to love about her? She would give her life for any one of us. She cares so much about all of us. She has since the moment she met us, and has never judged us or belittled us, or thought less of us because our kingdoms were once so separate and lonely. She wants us to be happy. I love her too.::

::It's different though, and it confuses me.:: Haruka admitted. ::It's similar to what I feel for you. But so different too. And it's different from the way I feel about little Hotaru or the twins too.::

::Of course it is.:: Michiru rubbed a hand over Haruka's thigh. ::You love me as your soulmate. You love Hotaru like a daughter. You love the twins like favored nice and nephew. But with Usagi it's always going to be different. You love her for her kindness, for her gentle spirit, and for her will to fight. You love her as your future queen, and as a friend. You love her as our Hope.::

Haruka was still slightly confused, but was beginning to understand. ::Sometimes I want to shake her and tell her not to trust people anymore.:: It was a hard admission to make, even to her Soul-Bonded.

::Me too.:: Haruka looked over surprised.

::Really?::

::Yes. There are some people who shouldn't be trusted... or forgiven. And I have a feeling she will be hurt again if she doesn't learn that.::

::Then we will just have to be there to make sure that doesn't happen.:: Haruka felt better for having come to that decision. She smiled at her lover. ::Should we stay the night again or go home?::

::Honestly I think tonight should be just for her family, but I also don't want to leave her unprotected.::

::Me either. But if Haruki and Setsuna are here...:: she let the thought drift as she moved on to things she and Michiru could do with a night alone.

* * *

Tsukino Kenji considered himself to be a fair man. A man who was open to new thoughts and ideas. But he was, first and foremost, husband and father. Throughout his day at work his attention wavered, going back to the issue of his daughter and her powers, her husband, who he now knew was also a superhero, and the little twins, who he had come to realize at some point were not long lost cousins of his son-in-law, but were somehow his grandchildren.

He sighed and pulled up a new browser window. He pulled up articles on Sailor Moon in the news, and found videos of her over the past few months as the public became more and more obsessed with the idea of her pregnancy. In his personal opinion this was not a good thing. He didn't want anyone making the connection to one of the very few blondes in Tokyo, who also happened to be young and pregnant, with the superhero.

He found videos of some of her fights, labeled on one fan site, from oldest to newest. The earliest fights had not been taped. First recorded fight with a Youma however had been with just her and Tuxedo Kamen, and he realized just how deep the relationship between the two of them went. They were more than husband and wife, more than friends and lovers. They were comrades in what seemed to be a never ending battle.

He opened a word document and began to write. His article would follow Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen as they learned their powers, and their love for each other. The words flowed from him, almost without thought. His love and devotion for both his daughter and his son-in-law shone in his words, making them far more eloquent than a normal article might be.

When the work day was done, he saved what he had written onto a CD, and deleted it from his computer, just in case. He needed to make sure there was nothing in the article to give a hint of her identity before he made it public. He drove home, the article still on his mind. When he arrived he simply stayed in the car and honked the horn twice. Ikuko and Shingo came out and they drove to Mamoru and Usagi's apartment.

He'd been in the building before, and to Mamoru's old apartment several times, but hadn't yet been to the penthouse apartment they lived in. Walking in their door was like walking into a different world. He knew Mamoru was wealthy, but the apartment wasn't stuffy or filled with breakable artwork. Instead it was warm and open, with Usagi's touches everywhere. Comfortable throw blankets and pillows sat on the many sofas and chairs, which were all overstuffed and looked like one could sink into them and stay forever.

The dining table was a huge affair, very long, with twenty chairs around it. But it was already scuffed and scratched. The placemats were a mismatch, most of them in Sailor Senshi characters meant for children. Crayons sat in a little metal cup on one end, with a set of bookends beside it holding several coloring books as well as a few workbooks like mad-libs, which was an American thing that had become more popular with his daughter as she tried to learn English. He'd originally thought of the idea and brought her several as a way to get her interested, and seeing the books on the table, obviously well used made him proud.

The kitchen was large and open to the dining room so that whoever was cooking could be involved with those waiting for food or setting the table, which is what the two little ones and Haruki were doing now. He saw Setsuna and Mamoru in the kitchen cooking in different areas, and Usagi was busily filling out forms, sitting on a stool at the counter.

He went straight to her and gave her a hard hug. "I'm so glad you're safe!" he whispered, and kissed her forehead.

Mamoru turned and smiled at him. "You and me both," he said in a louder voice. "How was work? Anything interesting going on?"

Kenji shook his head. "No. But I do have a project I started today. Keeping it under wraps for now though." He smiled at his son-in-law, mentally trying to count how many times the young man had saved his daughter over the past six or so months.

"Daddy, are you very angry with me for not telling you?" Usagi's voice was small. He looked down at her in surprise. He hadn't realized she would have worried about that, and wished he would have thought of it sooner. He'd have called before work or on his lunch break.

"No my little one. I'm not mad. I am worried, I'll admit. Especially with you being pregnant with those two," he pointed over at the twins who were laying on one of the couches making their cat toys talk to each other.

Usagi gasped and he laughed. "It was easy enough to figure it out once I knew the truth. I'm not sure I'll ever understand it all, and it would probably give me a headache if I tried, but I just want you to be safe. When I found out you were missing again..." His voice trailed off as his heart clenched. It had been horrible. Usagi wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

He looked down at her paperwork to give him time to collect himself. She was filling out reports about Youma damage. He'd never really thought about that. He changed the subject. "I got the paperwork from the school this afternoon."

"You did? What did they say?" Mamoru covered the pot he'd been stirring and asked Haruki to watch it, coming over to lean on the other side of the counter.

"Well, she will be allowed to attend high school, provisionally. Middle school is no problem. There isn't much left of this school year, and Haruna Sensei will be teaching ninth grade next year and has asked to be responsible for the work load." Kenji turned and looked down at Usagi again.

"You're work load will be different, and more of it will be practical for the school year. You'll be getting credits for outside things, like budgeting will count towards math, and things of that nature. Your scores in English have improved since you started with the mad-libs and other joke books, and Haruna-Sensei says she's found similar things for you to do while you recover after delivery." He smiled, remembering the English teacher's excitement over finally having a way to teach Usagi English.

"They want you to take three weeks. As much as I know it will be difficult to return so soon, your morning classes will be the ones you have to stay for. Math and English, while important, can be worked around as I've said. But history and things need to be done in school." He smiled to take the sting out of that.

"That's more than we ever hoped for!" Mamoru was ecstatic. "Did you hear back about the art classes and Kanji classes?"

"Yes. Those will have to wait a year until she reaches high school, but they have been added to her specialize curriculum." He was thrilled that Mamoru had helped Usagi discover what she wanted to do with her life.

"That's amazing daddy!" Usagi gave him another hug and a bright smile.

"What are fathers for?" he joked. "I was hoping... Ikuko told me about Luna and Artemis. Are they here? I didn't see them."

"They're sleeping grampy-Kenji," said a small voice. He looked down to see Chibi-Mamo and bent to pick the boy up.

"You look just like your daddy," he said, after glancing carefully at the boy. "Aside from the purple highlights. I've noticed," and he turned back to Usagi. "All of you Senshi seem to have oddly colored hair or eyes. Why is that?"

"I actually haven't even thought about it," Usagi said. "Mama has blue hair though, so it can't be that odd."

Kenji shook his head. "I didn't mean to say it was. I just thought it was interesting. Not many blondes in Japan you know. I was worrying about that earlier." He smiled and tugged at one of the long streamers of silky blonde hair. "My beautiful daughter."

"Dinner's done," Haruki said suddenly. Shingo helped him and Setsuna bring the food to the dining room and they all sat together.

"Daddy, Shingo, Mama," Usagi started, "Ami is making you all a special form of communicator. It can be hidden in a simple watch. It will get any broadcasts we put out, which usually I end up doing. You can text us or call by pressing a button. But most importantly, we are building in sensors for them that can keep track of you, but also will warn you if danger is nearby. We already have a Youma alert system, and Ami is close to one for the droids, so we'll be adding that too."

"So, will you send a message when you finish a fight?" Ikuko asked, looking over at Mamoru.

"Always," he answered. Kenji remembered he had been sending messages to let her know Usagi was okay.

"The communicators should help to keep you safe, but they have to remain a secret." Haruki smiled at Shingo as he said it. "If people figure out you have a connection with the Senshi, it could put you, or them, in danger."

Shingo nodded. "I won't let anyone know, I promise."

"How many of the other families know about all of you?" Kenji was curious.

"Ami's mother for one. She's been doctoring Usagi because we can't show people the images from the Mercury computer. Although, you get to look at those later. Ami takes several pictures of the babies a day." Setsuna smiled at Usagi. "I think she's obsessed with being an auntie."

"Rei's grandfather knows. He figured it out almost immediately, but none of us knew he'd found out until Minako overheard him praying over the Fire for all of our safety." Usagi gave a soft smile, and Kenji could tell she cared about the old man.

"Minako's father and mother are um..." Haruki looked over to Usagi, who also seemed at a loss for words.

"They don't seem to care very much about her," Mamoru said sadly. "They spend most of their time in England, and rarely see her."

"Makoto is an orphan, like me and Mamoru," Haruki said softly. "She lives alone, like Mamoru, although I'm pretty sure the minute she turns sixteen Nephrite will have her married before she can blink." Haruki laughed now, happy for his friends.

"Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Jadeite had families before Beryl took them. Unfortunately, we still don't know who Kunzite's family was, and the others... their families were all murdered when they were taken." Mamoru waited through the shocked gasps. "It's a safe bet the same thing happened to Kunzite's family. It's made them a bit over protective of the girls..."

"Little Hotaru lost her mother, but her father is headmaster at that strange school they built into the high rise..." Usagi looked at Kenji. "I was hoping you could actually do some discrete checking for us, as long as you promise to go nowhere near there." She shuddered.

"Haruka and Michiru have families. Wealthy ones actually, but they seem a bit like Minako's. They only really pay attention when an award is won, or there is something that reflects on them and gets them attention." Haruki continued. Then he looked at Setsuna. She nodded after a moment and he turned back to them. "Setsuna has never known who her family was. She was found when she was two, alone in a park."

Kenji gasped again, and looked over at the girl who had stolen his nephews' heart. "Well you have all of us now." He watched a bright smile light up her face and she turned to Usagi.

"Told you so," she said simply. "She was afraid she'd never have a family of her own," she confided to her parents. She gave a small smile, one of her crooked ones that said she had a lovely secret. "I keep telling her," she grinned, "she's about to have more family than she could imagine."

Ikuko gasped as she caught the hidden meaning, and Kenji figured it out too, but it looked like Setsuna herself was clueless. Even Haruki picked up on the tone and gave Usagi a sharp look. She nodded and smiled, but put a finger to her lips. Setsuna meanwhile had teared up and covered her face. Haruki hugged her tightly.

"Today seems to be a day for dealing with fears," Ikuko said gently, and put her hand on the green-haired girl's shoulder.


	9. Chapter 8: Threats

AN: I have an answer for a reviewer...  
Kenji's nephew is Haruki. It's one of the characters I created for my series of stories. I have him in several series now, and he is the protector of the sun, called the Sun Knight, and he is Usagi's cousin. I have information about him in my profile.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**  
 **Threats**

* * *

January 19

* * *

 **Aoto:** Welcome to another episode of the Sailor Senshi Hour. We have a whopper this week.

 **Yuna:** It's not often that we get a scoop like this, and it's pretty upsetting, so let me warn you in advance, the kiddos might be best put out of the room.

 **Miyu:** It all started earlier in the week when the newest form of monsters appeared. The Senshi are calling them Droids, and lets just say, the teams seem to be on top of them. But something happened, and we want to walk you though it.

 **Aoto:** This video was hard for me to watch. It starts pretty shaky, and you can see the person shooting the video has obviously come on scene well into the battle. These folks appear to be working together to try and take Sailor Moon.

 **Miyu:** What surprised me was that it seems Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus somehow seem to have traded places. You can tell because of this bit here. Tuxedo Kamen and the Shitennou with the white-blonde hair go to the wrong women. Now look close, Tuxedo Kamen puts his arm around the one dressed as Venus, but there's a tell-tale giveaway here. The baby bulge can't be completely disguised.

 **Aoto:** The person who shot this video is about to yell for the Senshi, but she's too far away to be heard. It took a moment for us to see what the matter was. Watch closely. *watch out!* Alright, you see here. This person with the red hair seems to be sneaking up behind them. He grabs the one disguised as Sailor Venus, and a second later, he's gone.

 **Yuna:** Okay, watch for a minute, the battle continues, and then you see the moment Kamen notices she's missing. *SAILOR MOON* About broke my heart the first time I saw this. Now watch as he seems to look into the distance, and gets more and more determined.

 **Miyu:** I've seen this four times and its no easier to watch. This thing they're trying here is called a Sailor Teleport. While some of them seem to be able to teleport individually, there are some who can't yet, but as a group they can go anywhere. Or so we thought. They appear to try several times.

 **Aoto:** I'm stopping this to give you a minute to send the little ones out if you haven't already done so. This is hard to watch folks.

 **Yuna:** Okay, now please just remember this is a man who is in love, and the woman missing is also carrying his babies. I can understand how he lost control here. The storm seems to whip up out of nowhere. The vines take over the hillside. He's screaming a name over and over, but it doesn't come through on the tape. I don't think I've ever seen anyone this devastated.

 **Miyu:** You can see the others trying to get his attention, but it's Sailor Mercury who has to slap him to get him to realize what's happening.

 **Aoto:** We talked to Officer Takahashi after seeing this.  
 **He said this:** First, let me explain that this is not the first time that something bad has happened to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. They endured something pretty horrible together a while ago, and though it made them much stronger, both as people, and as fighters, it leaves a mark. Sailor Mercury came in and explained the storm to me, and has also said any damages will be paid for.  
Like the Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen is linked to a planet. His planet just happens to be the Earth. Sailor Moon happens to be the Moon. The two of them are very closely tied together and are Soul-Bonded. This means basically that each holds half of the others soul. Tuxedo Kamen wasn't even aware that his upset was causing damage, because up until now his powers haven't been this great. He will be more careful now that he knows how closely linked he is.  
I also want to let you know that Sailor Moon is now home and safe. She managed to escape less than fourteen hours after her abduction. She is a bit weak still, and we may see less of her in battle for a while, but she has promised she will never stop fighting to protect the people of this planet.

 **Miyu:** We just want to say were glad she's back. No real damage was done during the storm. A few broken car windshields is about all from what we've been able to gather, so we'd like to reassure Tuxedo Kamen that no one was harmed and tell him we fully understand why he reacted so strongly.

* * *

Usagi sat, snuggled into Mamoru's side as they watched the episode, and tears poured down her face watching his grief and fear and anguish when he hadn't been able to reach her. She understood the feelings. She remembered quite clearly a moment when they'd been in the hospital when she'd feared he was going to take his own life, or leave her in some other way. She'd made him promise never to do so, but even after she'd felt him distancing himself from her, completely overwhelmed with what he'd been forced to do.

She looked over at him and saw the tears on his own face. Moving on instinct she moved to grab the remote and turned off the television. The light in the room was dim, just what came from the kitchen, and she sat up and lifted her leg over him, straddling his lap. "Mamo-chan!" It was a whisper, full of love and longing. She bent and kissed him, her wet cheeks meeting his as they moved their lips gently together.

She reached up and began to unbutton his shirt, slowly opening him to her view. She pulled the fabric away from his chest and rested a hand over his heart. It was beating wildly. She lowered her face and kissed him there, right over the beat of his heart, and then moved seductively, wriggling her hips in his lap. She felt him stir to life beneath her, and felt powerful and strong. His love for her could overwhelm anything.

She continued kissing his chest, and then slipped her hands to his jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped them, slipping off his lap and tugging jeans and boxers off his body. It took a moment, but he lifted his hips to help her. She threw them away the moment they cleared his feet, and lunged at him. She kissed him everywhere. His face, his neck, his shoulders and chest, and then, feeling more frisky and powerful than she ever had before, she knelt on the floor and bent over his erection.

Kissing the very tip made him twitch and she laughed in delight. She flicked her tongue over him and he moaned feverishly, his hips lifting until he met her mouth. She opened and took him in, swirling her tongue around the engorged head. He moaned again, and then growled as his hips lifted again and again as she toyed with him. Adding gentle suction, or simply playing her tongue over him.

When she finally lifted her mouth off of him to catch her breath, she looked up and his eyes were dark with need. He caught her under the arms and tossed her onto the couch beside him. His hands went to her thighs and he spread her open, dipping his head to taste her. HE growled again, and plunged his tongue into her soaked tunnel. He ran his tongue along her slit and found the little nub of her pleasure, and his hands slid up her body, getting closer and closer to her breasts. It was a slow torture.

He bit her clit lightly and she moaned long and loud, lifting her hips and pressing harder against his mouth. She wanted more, wanted to be filled. His thumbs swiped over her nipples as he bit again and she let out a tiny scream, biting her own lip to hold back the sound. "More," she whispered. "I need you." He captured her clit now, suckling as he bit, and ran his rough tongue along the bundle of nerves trapped between his teeth.

Usagi grabbed a throw pillow and held it over her face as she screamed into the fabric. One hand moved back down her body, and he slid two fingers into her wet heat. Her hips launched up, his teeth biting harder as he fought not to lose her from his grip, and he thrust the fingers deeper as his free hand held her down for him to continue the sweet torture.

He assaulted her senses with a barrage of nips and licks and intense suction, all the while battering her insides with his curled fingers as he attacked the tender inner flesh that drove her insane. A harsh scream tore into the pillow as her muscles clenched around his probing fingers and a rush of moisture flowed from her in the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced.

"Now, please now Mamo..." she begged.

He slid back up her body and took her in one hard, punishing thrust. "USAGI!" her name sounded torn from her throat.

He tore the pillow away and captured her mouth. She could taste her own juices as their tongues battled. He swallowed her ecstatic cries, and growled into her mouth as he pounded into her. The rhythm was brutal, nothing like they'd done together before. This was passionate and wild, completely uncontrolled need and lust and demand for each other. They both took, they both surrendered.

"Mamoru! Mamoru!"

"Usako!"

His pace increased and he loved hearing her whimpered moans as he drove deep and hard and took her for his own. She wrapped her legs and arms around him, completely unaware of her nails digging long painful furrows into his back and shoulders.

"Usagi!"

"Mamoru!"

He groaned and thrust harder, taking her deeper into the spiral of passion. They slammed their hips together, panting in sync as they moved in a frenzied dance as old as time. Together they shattered, moaning each others names, and he filled her with hot spurts until his shaking body simply collapsed on top of hers.

Never had they done anything like that before. Usagi had to admit, she wanted to do it again. "That was... incredible."

"Wow." Mamoru couldn't think of a more coherent word, which sent Usagi into peals of laughter. She kissed him fiercely, and hugged him tightly to her.

"I could do that a million times a day and never get bored," Usagi admitted.

"In that case," Mamoru wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. His energy restored he leaped up and carried her off to the bedroom. He had plans for her. Plans that involved making sure she continued to scream in pleasure.

Neither of them had a single flashback, or a nightmare.

* * *

January 20

* * *

The foul miasma of a droid woke Usagi early the next morning. The sky was still dark, and the moon was bright in the sky. It was only three in the morning. She immediately woke Mamoru and pressed a button on her watch to broadcast.

"Droid. Wake up and get ready. Haruki, can you get the kids? Mom, I hope you don't mind taking them to school today. Rei and Jadeite, please head out now if possible and be ready. Haruka and Michiru, can you get Hotaru just in case?" She ended the broadcast, and by the time she had gotten all the responses, she was up and had henshined, and Haruki was already in with the kids.

They'd discussed it the night before, and until Ami had a system in place to detect the droids, she would still have to lead the others to them. The plan was for her to stay out of the battle however, unless it was absolutely necessary. She and Tuxedo Kamen would find a location to hide and watch the battle. This was the best they could come up with for now. She sent out another signal to the police station, broadcasting that they were in search of the droid and would send the location as soon as they had it.

She got a response back that the general alert would be broadcast for now. A few seconds later Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were leaping from the balcony. She followed the feeling and it led her into the shopping district, where a little charm shop was being set up. Apparently the feelings Usagi was getting were helping her eliminate these monsters faster than she had the Youma. She wondered why she was led to them the way she was. She sent their location to the police, and the two of them looked for a place to hide.

She and Tuxedo Kamen set up on a roof across the street. Mars and Jadeite were there a few seconds later, but they decided to wait for backup. No one, including Usagi, thought it a good idea for Sailor Moon to get into the fight right now. Several more minutes passed and then Kunzite and Minako were there. The four who weren't planning to stay hidden moved forward and leapt in to attack the Droid.

As soon as they attacked it seemed to become a red gelatinous thing, and started screaming "Jellax," which made no sense whatsoever. From her perch she could see the thing launching bits of gel. Several times one or the other of the fighters were trapped, but with teamwork and quick thinking they were able to free each other.

It was Kunzite who delivered the final blow, with a blast of light tinged with orange, he pierced through the creature, burning it away. A momentary glimpse of it's droid form appeared and then was gone as the thing turned to dust.

Sailor Moon looked around. Mercury gave her a thumbs up from the building across the street. She'd been able to gather some data. She sent a message a moment later. ' _One or two more_ ,' was all it said. Sailor Moon gave a tired sigh. Tuxedo Kamen picked her up and was about to carry her home when they noticed a bright light streaking across the sky.

There was a flash of light as the thing hit the ground and without so much as a word, all the Senshi, and the Shitennou headed in that direction.

In a parking lot near the Azabu-Juuban Shopping District, where three large stores opened up, they found a large crater in the ground. Sailor Moon sent another message to the police, and they gathered around looking for evidence of the meteor. There was no sign of anything in the crater, and she passed several confused looks between herself, Ami, and Mamoru.

It was Nephrite that made the leap. "I'm thinking, that something did land here, but it moved before we got here." A crowd was starting to form and he and the other Shitennou moved to keep everyone back until the police could arrive. They didn't know if there was any radiation or other harmful effects, so they stayed well back themselves.

"Sailor Moon!" several voices cried out to her, and she turned to see Naru and Umino at the edge of the crowd. The two of them were adorable together. She moved towards them, but pretended not to actually know them.

"Is there something you needed?" Her voice was quiet and kind, but she tried to keep it brisk.

"I just wanted to say I'm really glad you're okay. You've saved my life a lot, and I'm grateful. So thank you and I'm glad you're safe."

She couldn't help but reach out and hug the girl. "Thank you! That means a lot!" She pulled away after that, and Tuxedo Kamen lifted her into his arms and carried her away.

"The others can report to us later," he whispered. "Right now, you need a bit more sleep, and something to eat."

She couldn't help but laugh at his tone. There were obviously other things he'd rather do than feed her and tuck her in. "I can think of some things to do in bed," she whispered, a little shyly. Their newfound passion was blissful to her and she wanted more. She was also filled with hormones and her libido was absolutely raging.

* * *

Ami, Makoto, and Rei showed up at their apartment two hours later. It was barely light, but the girls were all dressed and had their school things. Slowly but surely the apartment filled up as everyone finished getting ready fot their day and arrived for the large breakfast Mamoru was cooking.

Makoto took over, pushing Mamoru out of the kitchen. "I already know everything the others do, you need to hear it. Plus, I like to cook." She grinned and Mamoru went to sit at the table with Usagi who was resting her arms on the table to pillow her head. He nudged her and she sat up.

"So the police arrived about ten minutes after you left. It was a bit of a circus, so I'm glad you headed out when you did honestly," Kunzite informed them. "No traces of whatever landed there, but there was a large impression in the asphalt in the bottom of the crater. Whatever it was spanned at least thirty feet. Could have been a craft of some kind. Maybe someone from the Black Moon Clan, or this Dead Moon Circus."

Usagi shuddered and rubbed her arms uneasily. Mamoru pulled her into his lap to comfort her. He watched her throughout the meeting, and after those words had been spoken she seemed to withdraw into herself. She barely touched her food, no matter how much he coaxed. He figured if the mood didn't end soon he was going to have to call her mother for advice... again.

"Well whatever it was left no radiation or any other detectable contaminants according to the Mercury computer," Ami added.

"Nothing?"

"None that we are familiar with here on earth." Ami clarified. "There are probably gases and elements we don't know or understand."

* * *

They barely made it to school on time, but Usagi was happy not to be late. She didn't think she had the energy to stand in the hall today. She was feeling a bit weak and dizzy, but she knew she really had to be in school today. She couldn't afford to miss any more classes. She had her make-up work ready to hand in to Haruna-sensei, and walked to the front of the class.

She stumbled and nearly fell as a wave of dizziness and exhaustion came over her. Instantly Makoto was at her side, and was leading her to her seat. She took the work and handed it in for Usagi. By the look on Makoto's face, Usagi knew she was being tattled on, and a moment later she heard Mamoru's voice in her head.

::Do you need to go home?::

::No. I think I can handle it. I need food though. Something high in protein.::

Makoto went back to Haruna-sensei a moment later and spoke quietly to her before leaving the room. She returned a moment later with several protein bars the nurse was keeping for her. Usagi thanked her friend, and nodded in thanks to her favorite teacher, who smiled knowingly.

::Thanks Mamo-chan. I really hope Ami has enough data now.::

::Me too:: His voice sounded fervent. ::You really need a break.::

::I had one all weekend, but it doesn't seem like it helped much.::

::Apparently Ami is scanning you right now, and she says you probably need to double or even triple your caloric intake. I don't even know if that's possible!:: His voice sounded exasperated. ::Remember how I used to tease you about how much you ate?::

Usagi giggled in her head, trying not to let her mirth show to the rest of the class. ::Yeah. Used to make me so mad. I could never get enough even then, and with all the morning sickness I've lost a lot of what I had stored.::

::I think maybe we need to see Ami's mom again. I know you probably don't want to, but this is too important. If pregnancy takes this much out of you...::

::Don't you dare. We will have however many kids we have. You aren't going to make me give up my future babies!::

His sigh was loud in her mind. ::Okay, but you have to be more careful.::

::I will be.::

::I'll be by at lunch with some things to keep in your classroom.::

::Okay. Class is starting. I love you Mamo-chan.::

::Love you Usako!::

His mental voice faded and she paid attention as the principal came in to speak with Haruna-sensei. A few minutes later a boy and girl entered the class and went to stand by the desk.

"We have some new students," announced Haruna-sensei. "I'd like you to meet Ginga Seijouru and Ginga Natsume. They are transfer students, and brother and sister." The girl had reddish hair to the middle of her back, and the boy brown hair, which was short. He carried some sort of flute, and Usagi thought it looked odd. Not something she'd seen before.

The boy stared at Usagi for a long moment, making her squirm uncomfortably in her seat. He was directed to sit in the open seat right behind her, and she could feel his eyes on her back. This was not going to be a comfortable school year, she decided.


	10. Chapter 9: Everything Changes

**Chapter 9**  
 **Everything Changes**

* * *

January 21

* * *

Saphir paced. He strode back and forth across the room. He couldn't sit still this morning. Wiseman had called him, and told him he must take his brother's place as leader, but it wasn't something he wanted. He couldn't let his people down, but he had never believed in the cause as much as Dimande had.

Right now, the only thing he truly cared about was revenge. But who had taken her? Who had killed his brother? That Sailor Moon was back with the Senshi was obvious. He had sent an attack and discovered it, even if he hadn't seen the program that hailed her and the others as a wonderful hero. He wanted to destroy whoever had killed his brother. Since he didn't know who that was, he was going to have to guess.

His first assumption was Tuxedo Kamen, but their Senshi Hour program had shown him a weak and helpless fool, unable to reach her. It could not be him. The others didn't appear to have done it either. They had been just as unable to come to her aid. That program showed several attempts. All failures.

Whoever it was had obviously returned her to her family and timeline. Perhaps for now, Wiseman's way was best. Draw them out and fight them, destroy them if possible, but if not draw them back to the future where Wiseman could attempt to sway the children. He wondered if that was what had happened to his brother. He wasn't so easily swayed however.

* * *

The new boy, Seijouru was driving Usagi slightly insane. He had no concept of personal space, and had been touching her hair on and off throughout the morning. The last thing she needed, after all she had been through, was some creepy boy messing with her. After the third time she pulled both her long tails of hair over her shoulder.

A few minutes later, Seijouru grabbed one of them and pulled it back. Usagi lost her temper. Turning in her seat she sent him a glare that had once terrified many Youma. "STOP IT NOW!" She hissed at him. "DON'T touch me." She turned back to face the front, and a second later he was pulling on her hair again.

Frustrated and feeling a little overwhelmed, Usagi stood, prepared to change seats. Haruna-sensei caught her eye and told her to sit back down.

"Can I please change seats?" Usagi asked, her voice quiet and obviously frustrated.

Haruna-sensei looked around, but there was no where else to put Usagi. "I'm sorry Usagi, but there is no where else. Can you manage to hold on a little longer?" Usagi realize her teacher was at least somewhat aware of what was going on, but was at the moment unable to put a stop to it. She nodded and sat back down.

::Mamoru, you may have to bail me out of jail soon.::

::WHAT?::

::New boy driving me insane. Doesn't understand the meaning of no!::

::I'll be there soon Usako. Don't worry about it. Just hold on until lunch. Forty minutes.::

When the bell finally rang for lunch Usagi was at her wits end. There were tears in her eyes, and her fists were clenched under her desk. Makoto looked livid, and Ami and Minako not much better. As soon as the bell had rung, Usagi tore out of her seat and went to their lunch spot in the garden. She didn't care if it was the middle of winter. Didn't care that it was chilly out and she'd left her sweater at her desk. She just had to flee that classroom.

She threw herself onto the ground at the base of their tree, and pulled her knees up, until she realized she could no longer rest her head on her knees because of her growing stomach. Bitter tears began to fall. There was a sudden glow from her belly and she found herself snuggling a giant stuffed bunny. She laughed outright, and the laughter didn't stop until long after Mamoru and the girls had arrived.

"I'm four freaking months pregnant, and married for crying out loud!" Usagi wailed as she tore through the rice balls Makoto had made for her. "I'm way too old to be having some boy act out old school-yard crush crap!" She took another huge bite, and barely chewed before swallowing the yummy food.

Mamoru rubbed her shoulder. "Want me to go have a talk with this creep?"

Usagi nodded, then thought better of it and shook her head. "You'd probably hurt him and end up in trouble." She sighed. "Maybe I can sit with one of the girls behind me instead. Lets see if Haruna-sensei will change it around." She finished eating and the six of them stood, cleaning up their mess, before making their way to the teacher's lounge.

Haruna sensei ended up changing the seating so that Makoto was directly behind her. Ami and Minako were put to either side of her so that there was no other seat open for the new boy to harass her. She felt better knowing she would be protected.

* * *

Mamoru considered himself to be a smart and fair person. He was generous to most, and honest to a fault, except where it concerned his secret identity. But just then he was feeling a little sinister and devious. He wanted a glimpse of the new boy who had made his Usako cry with frustration. He smiled remembering the giant bunny, which was now stuffed in the back of their SUV.

He left the middle school and headed for the grocery store. He wouldn't be going back to school himself that day, mostly because he wanted to be there for Usagi, and make sure the new little punk realized she was very taken. He smiled. Filling the cart with healthy snacks and protein bars, he walked through the grocery store, looking for something to put a smile on Usagi's face.

His eyes lit up when he saw a new selection of mad-libs. This particular grocery store had a lot of American food and items. It was the main reason he shopped there. He loved finding new things for Usagi to try. He threw the mad-libs into the cart and saw a new type of candy. They were shaped like little mini bottles. "Baby Bottle Pops," he read, and smiled. He bought all twelve, laughing at the look on the clerks face when he checked out. Most people knew him and Usagi, and knew their story. Some were shocked that they could be so happy about the pregnancy, and apparently this young man was one of them.

He drove back to the middle school. The receptionist smiled at him when he dropped several bags with the school nurse, and then called Haruna-sensei to make sure it was okay for him to bring a few of the bags to the classroom. Healthy snacks were important, and Mamoru played that up. He reminded the secretary and Haruna-sensei that Usagi already had a hard time maintaining her weight before the pregnancy and that she'd fainted several times. He played up his worry quite well he was sure. The receptionist was smiling at him and Haruna-sensei spoke rapidly through the phone telling her to send him back.

Mamoru smiled as he walked through the hallways. Sometimes you had to go above and beyond for the woman you loved. He knew Usagi could sense him getting closer, and probably pick up on his glee. He planned to play this for all he was worth. He opened the classroom door.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Haruna-sensei." He murmured with a small bow as he approached her desk. She gave him a knowing smile, and he realized she saw right through him, and approved. He smiled back.

"You can put Usagi's things in the cabinet by the door." She spoke in a normal voice, but it carried nonetheless. "She almost fainted this morning. Are you taking her to see Mizuno-san soon?"

Mamoru nodded. "Yes, I plan to. The babies take a lot out of her." His voice was also normal. They were making the discussion public for her own well-being. He turned and smiled at Usagi. She was blushing a bit, but smiling happily. She was well aware of his plan. The other girls were nodding at him, and smiling.

He stacked the boxes in the cabinet, then turned when he came to his newest find. "Look at these Haruna-sensei. Another American candy!" He smiled brightly and the teacher laughed when he held up the candy shaped like baby bottles. She called Usagi up to the front of the class. The students were supposed to be practicing nouns, but everyone was watching the by-play instead.

"Mamo-chan!" She smiled and hugged her husband. "These are so cute!" Mamoru handed her two of them and put the rest into the cupboard. He then very obviously rubbed her swollen belly and bent to kiss her gently on the mouth.

At that moment he glimpsed the new boy, who had short brown hair, staring at the two of them, mouth agape. In a voice a little louder than necessary he said, "my wife deserves the best!" He saw Usagi trying to hide her giggles and smiled down at her. The tiny little blonde made his world complete and he would do absolutely anything for her. "Are you feeling better after lunch? I still don't think you ate enough."

Usagi nodded. "I felt full when I was done," she said, then admitted, "but I'm already hungry again."

"Well until we can get you to gain some weight you'll have to snack more often." He handed her a package of yogurt covered raisins. "I already left bags with the nurse, and the principal says its fine as well. If you need to eat just come to Haruna-sensei. I know some of your other teachers don't want food in their classrooms." Luckily Haruna sensei taught several subjects, and for most of the day the middle-schoolers in her class stayed there.

He kissed Usagi again, and she hugged him. He bowed to Haruna-sensei and she winked. Finally, just before he went out the door, he caught the eye of the new boy and gave him a small frown. It was enough to make the boy jump.

::That was awesome! You are so bad!:: He heard Usagi's mental laughter.

::Anything for my Usako. I love you!::

::I love you too Mamo-chan.::

* * *

Sakurada Haruna couldn't help but laugh as Mamoru left the classroom. He was less than subtle, but had acted in a way that was non-violent and less threatening than it could have been. She approved of his actions, and Usagi's. The two had a special place in her heart. She had never forgotten that day when she'd visited the two of them in the hospital. How broken and devastated they had both been, and yet still completely devoted to one another. It was rare to find a couple who could come through what they had unscathed.

She pondered over what she would do if she were forced to hurt someone she loved, or had been the recipient of such an act. She wasn't sure she'd be able to move past it. But Usagi didn't blame Mamoru in the slightest. She remembered the day Usagi had suddenly stood up in the middle of class and said she had to go to him. She'd begged to use the phone and had called her father. "Mamoru needs me." It was all she'd said to the man, but he'd arrived less than ten minutes later, and had driven her to the highschool to get to him.

Haruna, like most people in the Azabu Juuban district knew of the events that followed. How Mamoru, who had broken down after another student had insulted Usagi, had been crying helplessly on the floor and Usagi walked in and healed his broken heart with her words. The students at the high school had nicknamed her the moon angel, and felt that Mamoru was lucky to have someone like her in his life. Haruna agreed. While Usagi was not the best student by any means, she truly lived up to her name. She would do anything to help others, friend or stranger.

She had her suspicions about the girl. She knew that her hospitalization and pregnancy coincided too well with that of Sailor Moon. And Tuxedo Kamen had been missing, while Mamoru had. It was too much to be coincidence, and though she never said anything, she watched carefully. She noticed the times of disappearances and tardiness, and those mornings when Usagi was too exhausted to do more than sit staring listlessly at her desk. And her friends... at least three of them were dead-ringers for the other Sailor Senshi... plus the girl with black hair she'd met at the hospital.

Watching Usagi that morning had been frustrating. She, more than anyone else, understood what it was like to be afraid of men. She'd once been boy crazy herself. Not anymore. So anything she could do to help the girl, she would do.

She handed back graded papers, and stopped by Usagi's desk for a moment. "Your husband loves you very much," she said. Usagi nodded and smiled up at her.

"More than I deserve," she said with conviction.

Haruna smiled. "No, I think you both deserve each other. He completes you, and you him." Usagi's eyes filled with happy tears. Her job done, she turned to the next student, Makoto, who gave her a huge smile. That one would protect Usagi as much as Mamoru, she knew.

* * *

Minako helped Usagi stand up. She wasn't allowed to participate in gym class anymore, but Minako and the others had been allowed to sit out with her and now the four of them did prenatal yoga, which Minako found relaxing.

"Does Haruna-sensei know?" she asked.

Usagi nodded. "I told her this morning. It's okay though. Yeah her class is pretty full, but she likes the challenge."

* * *

January 22

* * *

Jadeite picked Rei up. "You ready?"

She smiled, "as ready as I'll ever be."

He drove her across town to her new school. Her father hadn't been as difficult to persuade as he'd imagined. He hadn't even needed to push with his mind. The man considered the fact that her friends were all in the other school, and that it would cost him thousands less per month, and had readily agreed. Jadeite had gone by and picked up her new uniform. The skirt was longer, and blue, but she still looked adorable.

"How's grandfather Hino this morning?" Jadeite was concerned. The man had seemed more frail since the attack, even though Mamoru had healed him.

"Physically he's fine. But spiritually he still needs to rebuild his strength. It took a lot out of him. He's spending more time with Yuichiro and meditating in front of the Great Fire."

"How long will it take to fully recover?" Jadeite wasn't familiar with most of the spiritual aspects of Rei's life. He could just never grasp that part of it, though he tried. They were becoming closer, and he hoped that maybe soon they would complete their Soul-Bond.

"Maybe a week or so," she sighed. "It could be longer if anything else happens. I have Phobos and Deimos watching for any signs of activity though."

* * *

Naru met up with Usagi at the gate. Mamoru handed her friend off to her like a precious gem, and she had to stop herself from giggling madly. It was so cute. Umino raced over to them, holding a newspaper and babbling about the recent meteor strike. He'd been talking about it non-stop since it'd happened. They'd both unfortunately been awakened by the flash of light that night, and had made their way there.

"Where are the other girls?" Umino asked, noticing Usagi's other three friends weren't surrounding her.

"Um, Rei is transferring here and Haruna-sensei asked for their help rearranging the desks and adding a couple new ones." Usagi grinned. "I don't know if any more desks can fit in there."

"We do seem to have the largest class in our grade," Naru admitted. "But Haruna-sensei does well with all of us."

Usagi nodded. "She's the best. She's come through for me time and time again. Making sure I have what I need, even coming to the hospital back when..." she trailed off with a shudder and Naru put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"We know. I heard Mamoru and your dad talked the school into changing your curriculum after the babies are born." They were walking into the school now and the new boy, Seijouru, turned to look at them, his mouth open. Naru glared. He'd made her friend cry.

Most people probably assumed that the little blonde was a mostly normal girl. Not Naru. Her own run-ins with the Negaverse had been too coincidental. They'd started around the time Sailor Moon had first appeared, and only ended when Usagi had slowed the pace of their friendship. It hadn't taken Naru long to realize her friend was a superhero. She hadn't had much time yesterday to talk with her due to the new boy, but now she dragged Usagi into the bathroom.

Naru locked the door and checked every stall before she turned to her friend. "I wasn't going to say anything about your other life. I actually promised myself I wouldn't let you know I knew. But after what happened last week... Look, I know it probably brought back some old stuff from what happened before. I just wanted you to know that if you need to talk, I'm here. I don't care if you're wearing your school uniform or your fuku okay?"

Usagi's jaw had dropped at the beginning of her speech, but by the end of it she was hugging Naru tight and crying. "I'm so glad you know. I was afraid you were mad at me!"

"No," Naru admitted. "I figured it out a few days after you found Rei. That's when you stopped hanging around me and Umino so much, and all of a sudden I wasn't being targeted as much. I'm actually really grateful you cared enough to back off... but it doesn't mean I don't miss you." Naru sniffled a bit. She really did miss their close friendship.

"Very few people know. Motoki does, and you, and my family. Ami's mom too, and Rei's grandfather." Usagi smiled. "I'm glad you know though. I felt horrible keeping it a secret."

* * *

Rei was nervous. More nervous than she'd expected to be. After all four of her very best friends on the planet were in the classroom. She reached for the door. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Hino Rei, our newest student. She's transferred in from the Catholic School, and I'd like you to welcome her."

A chorus of voices said hello, and Rei smiled. She looked and saw a cluster of desks near the front of the classroom. There were six of them, and one chair was open, and meant for her, she knew. The teacher waved her to sit down and she took the seat next to Usagi in the middle row. The first row held Naru and Ami, and the third Makoto and Minako. It looked as though Haruna-Sensei was taking Usagi's safety and comfort seriously and she couldn't help but smile and nod her thanks.

Class began shortly after, and a new pile of books was placed on her desk. "I'm going to have these girls work with you. Ami can make sure you are at the same place as the rest of us." Haruna Sensei said as she put the pile down. She smiled and Rei couldn't help but smile back. She remembered the teacher from the hospital.

Class seemed to go smoothly, though several times Usagi had to leave to use the bathroom. Then, right before lunch, as she got up to go again, she stumbled, and would have fallen if Rei hadn't caught her. She looked at the teacher, who nodded, and she helped Usagi to the bathroom. The bell rang while she waited for her friend to finish, and they went into the garden together to wait for the others.

"Usagi, I'm really worried. Ever since the Black Moon Clan showed up, you've been getting weaker and weaker. Your Senshi strength seems to be fine, but when you aren't henshined you seem to be wasting away." Rei looked her friend over, noticing dark smudges under her eyes, and that her skin seemed more pale than normal. She also appeared to be losing weight rather than gaining it.

"We have to think of something fast," said Ami, who was approaching them quickly. "She's lost three pounds since she returned." The bluenette pulled out her communicator and pressed the button for her mother. She explained what she was seeing and her mother asked if they could bring Usagi in to see her. Rei pressed the button for Mamoru, while Makoto went inside to explain what was going on to the receptionist. They were all given passes. The school seemed to think of them as one unit, even Rei, who'd only been there a day.

Mamoru arrived and carried Usagi to the SUV. The girls followed, climbing in, and they drove to Ami's mother's practice. Usagi was given an IV full of nutrients, usually used on patients with Malabsorption Syndrome. The doctor was concerned with the weight loss and prescribed a regimen of shakes meant for children who couldn't gain weight. She also added a prescription for more of the IV bags and insisted that one be administered every night after dinner, and again before breakfast.

"What I would really like," Mizuno-san said, "is to see her less involved in fighting until we figure this out." She smiled. "I wish I knew the medicines from the Moon Kingdom."

Rei had a thought, and for a moment felt stunned none of the others had brought it up. "She's always stronger at the full moon."

Heads turned and the other girls looked at her in awe. None of them had considered it. "So maybe she needs moonlight." Ami said, musingly. "Maybe we should bring her up to the roof for an hour or two every night."

"Try it," Mizuno-san said. "Anything at this point. But she still drinks three shakes a day and takes the IV twice a day until I see her gain at least ten pounds."

* * *

The communicator on Usagi's wrist beeped. It wasn't an emergency or it would have continued to sound. She pressed the button. She was laying on a pool lounge chair on the roof, Mamoru next to her, with an IV bag hanging over her head. And she wasn't in the best of moods. She had never liked needles, and the nurse Mamoru had hired had messed up twice before finding the vein. She didn't think she needed a nurse. Ami-chan could put the IV in. She pouted, and really hoped the nurse wouldn't be showing up at breakfast time.

"Hey Minako!" She smiled at the other blonde, pretending she wasn't miserable. Mamoru gave her a look. He knew she was faking. "What's up?"

"Me and the other girls all got letters about a casting call. Apparently someone saw us at the arcade and thought we'd be perfect for some television drama about a family. We weren't sure if you got invited too."

"Nope, and even if I had, acting is probably not my thing... especially acting while pregnant with twins!" Usagi couldn't help laughing. She was starting to feel so much better. The moon was shining down on her, and she could feel the nutrients starting to work. She finished off the shake, which was chocolate of course. She hadn't felt this good since before she'd been taken.

Mamoru noticed, and even through the communicator, Minako did too. "Hey! You look better! Guys, Usagi looks better!" She was practically shouting. More faces appeared on the screen as the girls looked over Minako's shoulder.

Usagi did feel stronger. She wasn't dizzy or weak. Her mind seemed to be working faster too. "I think it was Rei's suggestion. She's right, I'm always stronger during a full moon, and I can actually feel myself getting stronger by the minute right now."

"I'm so happy!" Minako squealed. The girls all voiced their agreement, and Mamoru rubbed her thigh in happiness. She was feeling so much stronger.

"So, are you guys going to the casting call?" Usagi asked, going back to the reason they'd called.

"Yes! But if you're feeling better can you come with us?" Usagi looked to Mamoru, who nodded.

"If I still feel well after school tomorrow, then yes, I'll go with you.

* * *

Seijouru transformed into Ail as soon as he entered the chamber of the Makai tree. An was already there. She was going by Natsume for their cover. She was sitting on one of the branches, looking pale and drawn.

"You need energy, and fast," Ail muttered. He pulled out a batch of cards and asked her to choose. She picked a card and Vampeal appeared. He ordered the Cardian away to get energy, then picked An up and carried her to a small fork in the branches.

"Why do you like the blonde girl?" An asked in a small voice.

"I don't know, but I saw you staring at her black-haired boy," he answered. "Why do you want him so much?"

"I don't know," she replied.

* * *

Usagi was getting ready for bed when she felt a strangeness to the air. Unsure what to make of it, she looked around, wondering if it was some new enemy. The phone rang and she picked it up off the nightstand. Naru's panicked voice came through the speaker.

"Usagi, there's something out there, in front of the Jewelry shop. It's attacking people and they're falling down like they used to after a Youma attack. I think it's taking... oh crap... it just looked at me. HELP!"

::MAMORU!:: Usagi practically screamed through her link, sending thoughts about rescuing Naru.

Without a thought she had henshined and leapt for the balcony. She raced through the night, getting to OSA-P Jewelry quickly. Naru and her mother lived above the store, and Sailor Moon raced into the building and toward the stairs. Naru's mother asked what was going on, and she said Naru was in danger and to stay where she was.

She entered the room to find Luna and Artemis trying to prevent the new creature from attacking Naru, who was nearly comatose on the bedroom floor. "Vampeal," hissed the creature.

"What the hell are you?" Sailor Moon asked in exasperation. This was not the time for yet another new enemy!

"It's a Cardian," said a voice. She looked up to see a boy floating in the air just outside Naru's window. He had blue hair with pink highlights, and was wearing what appeared to be a jumpsuit.

"Well that's just great!" she muttered. She tore her tiara off her head and threw it at the creature, who dissolved into dust. "As if we need more creatures to fight. Cardians, Droids, still the occasional Youma lurking about. Can't we ever catch a break?" She caught her tiara as it spun back to her and had placed it back on her forehead before she even finished speaking. "Look, whoever you are... We really don't like it when people like you start hurting innocents."

"I am Ail, and I don't think you have the power to stop me." He frowned though, looking at the pile of dust which had recently been his Cardian.

"What exactly is it you want?" Sailor Moon tried to keep her voice calm. Naru was staring up at them from the floor.

"To survive." The boy disappeared and Sailor Moon let out a huff of air.

Tuxedo Mask picked Naru up and put her in the bed. He'd been behind her the whole time, but had let her handle the fighting since there was only enough space in the bedroom for one to maneuver. He reached out a hand and placed it on Naru's forehead, sending healing energy into her.

"Thanks Mamoru," she whispered, and then fell asleep.

Tuxedo Kamen turned to Sailor Moon and held out a hand. "You, my darling superhero, were spectacular!"

Sailor Moon laughed. She called to Naru's mother that it was safe and Naru was going to sleep, and they launched themselves out of the window. "I felt like my old self fighting that thing. Not weak or drained at all. I hope it lasts!"

* * *

 **-O-**  
 _Alright readers... now I want to hear from you. There is a question in my mind here about whether to stay closer to the Manga or whether I should go closer to the Anime when it comes to the Black Moon Sisters. Do you want Usagi to save them, like the anime? How about destroying them?_  
 **-O-**


	11. Chapter 10: Attacks

**Chapter 10**  
 **Attacks**

* * *

 **January 23**

* * *

"Rei," her grandfather called to her. He was sitting on one of the stone benches near the stairs that led to the street. Those long stairs had sculpted her calf and thigh muscles over time so that her legs were quite strong. They no longer bothered her, but she wondered if perhaps her grandpa needed help.

"Grandfather?" She asked, hoping he was feeling better.

"Rei, come and sit with me for a moment. Jadeite will be a few minutes late this morning I think." She obeyed instantly. Her grandfather was one of the most important people in the world as far as she was concerned, and her love and devotion for him knew no bounds, though they often teased and annoyed each other.

"How are you feeling this morning?" She asked, still a bit concerned, though his cheeks seemed more rosy this morning.

"I'm feeling much better this morning Rei. I just wanted to talk to you about something." He cleared his throat. "I know this isn't a topic grandfathers usually talk to their granddaughters about, but I've had a vision, and this needs to be said."

Rei clutched at the bench. She wasn't sure what this was about, but she had a feeling it had to do with her relationship with Jadeite and the decision she was struggling with.

"Rei. I know about you and the other girls. You talked to me about that a long time ago. Since then I have consulted the Great Fire daily, prayed for all of you, and tried to be there to help guide you. Luna has talked to me several times, and even Artemis, and I feel I am aware of most of the goings on. You are trying to make a decision about Jadeite and the Soul-Bond. I think part of your hesitation has to do with me. Perhaps you feel you would be letting me down by not choosing a priest. Hmm?"

Rei nodded, feeling uncertain.

"Rei, it is not a priest who will be in charge here when I'm gone. It will be you. And you cannot put off the Bond for much longer. A new responsibility is about to be placed on your shoulders. Something you and Jadeite will do together as a couple. I would like the two of you to be happily married of course, but without a good cause, for now you must just stay Bonded. However, I do feel he should move in with us."

Rei was feeling a little shocked. This was a lot for one girl to take so early in the morning. She was happy of course. Almost over the moon ecstatic that she wouldn't be letting her grandfather down. And it had been difficult to wait when she was so in love with Jadeite. But she wasn't sure about this new responsibility her grandfather spoke of. What was it? Was it something she could handle?

"Jadeite is here granddaughter. Think on my words please."

"I will grandfather." She stood, then stooped to give him a kiss.

"And Rei?" She looked into his eyes as she waited for him to continue. "Soon please."

She nodded. Her face heating in a blush. "Yes grandfather."

* * *

On Wednesday morning Mamoru decided to stay with Usagi until the very last moment before class. The high school started twenty minutes later than the Middle School, so he had the time. The two of them sat together at one of the picnic benches around the garden, just holding each other and talking silently. It was a great morning, to his mind anyways, and based on the feelings pulsing though their bond, she was enjoying herself as well.

::I love you Usako:: he kissed her gently and nuzzled his face into her neck.

::I love you too Mamo-chan, but I really don't want to get into trouble.:: A little mental giggle followed.

::Ah, but we're being watched.:: He didn't look up or move, and she followed his example. ::That new boy is staring at you, and I really don't like it that he isn't taking the hint. Is it just me or do the boys seem ultra attracted to you? And they aren't remotely subtle about it!::

::I know how you feel at least. Girls everywhere fawn all over you! Remember how Beryl kept trying to... entice you?:: Usagi shuddered and Mamoru rubbed his hand up and down her back gently.

::Yeah. Some of the girls are crazy. I was getting all these love letters in my locker right up until that day...:: He thought about the day he'd broken down. That day had made it clear to everyone that the two of them were a couple and absolutely no one and nothing would come between the two of them.

::The boys here have all stopped too, except Seijouru. I really thought after you came in that day he wouldn't try anymore, but Makoto has chased him away several times. And according to Naru, Natsume thinks she can steal you away from me. She was bragging about it in gym the other day.::

Mamoru looked up and met the eyes of the strange brother and sister who were staring at them. Sure enough, both seemed to show signs of a stalkerish lust. Something would have to be done about that. He lifted Usagi's chin and kissed her. Quickly it changed from gentle to passionate and Usagi had to pull away to remind him they couldn't do anything where they were.

::I wish you could take a sick day.:: It was a mental groan that made Usagi giggle.

Suddenly there was the sound of singing. Her belly, which was pressed right up against Mamoru, was beginning to glow slightly, and he could hear faint words.

"Little bunny foo foo,  
Hopping through the forest  
Scooping up the field mice,  
And bopping them on the head"

::OH NO!:: Usagi's voice sounded panicked, and she looked around wildly. Only Natsume and Seijouru were close, and they were looking at the pair strangely. ::No one can see this! Or hear this!::

::Calm down. Don't look panicked. If you too they'll get suspicious. For all they know it could be a music box. I hope this doesn't last.::

Mamoru reached down to her belly and jiggled the babies through the skin. "Stop that! You'll get mommy in trouble!"

"And down came the blue Fairy, and she said  
Little bunny foo foo,"

"Stop it kiddo's," begged Usagi.

"I don't wanna see you  
Scooping up the field mice,  
And bopping them on the head."

"Children, listen now!" He jiggled her belly again, but the music continued. Seijouru was pointing at Usagi now, and whispering to Natsume. The two stepped forward. But the music and light continued.

"And now I'll give you 3 more chances,  
And if you keep it up  
I'll turn you into a..."

"PLEASE!" Usagi whispered hoarsely, as the two new students grew closer to them. The music finally stopped and the light disappeared.

"What was that," asked Natsume, walking up to them.

"Uh, um..." Usagi seemed unsure what to say.

"Music box," Mamoru said. It was the only explanation he could think of. The girl cocked her head to the side and looked at him as though she didn't understand the words. "Lights up and plays sounds. It stopped working is all." He pressed the call button on Usagi's communicator, sending a silent signal to the others to come to her location. It was the newest feature. The other communicators would show directions to get to her.

The other four girls were racing towards them.

"Usagi, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to lunch with me." Seijouru held out a hand to the little blonde in Mamoru's arms. Red filled his vision and rage erupted in him so strongly he wasn't sure he could control himself.

"Stay the hell away from my wife! Can't you see you frighten her? What the hell is wrong with you?" He never noticed he was standing, and now screaming at the younger boy.

Usagi put a hand on his arm. ::MAMORU!:: She warned. ::Stay calm or they wont let you come here.::

The thought of being separated from her calmed him, but he still glared at Seijouru.

Natsume looked over at Mamoru. "You know, I could take you to lunch while she goes with my brother." She smiled and reached over to put a hand on Mamoru's arm.

Usagi stood and turned. The look in her eyes spoke of the worst kind of death. Violent and permanent death. "You leave my husband ALONE!" she screamed. Mamoru put his arms around her waist before her personal shield could erupt and give them away.

"You are a freak!" Natsume insisted. "You and your belly singing and your... your... You're a FREAK!"

Usagi was shaking in his arms. Fortunately the other girls had arrived, and surrounded the two of them, putting distance between them and the brother and sister.

"You want to talk about freak?" Usagi screamed. Mamoru was surprised at the venom in her voice. "Who goes around trying to date a married man? Or woman?" she turned her glare on Seijouru. "Something is seriously messed up with the two of you!"

"Messed up? Freak? I can show you freak little girl." Natsume looked as though she might attempt to hit Usagi and Mamoru pushed her behind him. The last thing they needed was the shield to go up and expose them.

The bell rang for classes to begin. Mamoru turned to Usagi. "Lets get you to class." He turned back. "Both of you stay the hell away from my wife or we'll report you!" He picked up Usagi, who was shaking so hard it was nearly impossible for her to walk, and moved away quickly while the girls blocked the other two from following. He brought her straight to her class and explained to Haruna-sensei as best he could.

Usagi started to drink her shake even before he left. Her energy already seemed to be depleted. He worried about leaving her at the school at all, but the girls promised to take care of her, and Haruna-sensei said she would watch her. He shuddered once as Natsume tried to grab his arm, and pulled away from the girl. Usagi looked as though she might cry.

::It'll be okay, Usako. I love you.::

::I love you too.:: Her voice was sad in his head and waves of disappointment and frustration came through the bond. He knew she just wanted to go home and call the day over.

Mamoru himself was worried. They couldn't take many more of these outbursts when she was un-henshined. The babies were going to give her away! He thought maybe he would have to have Mizuno-san sign for her to homeschool until they were born. Usagi would be miserable, but safe.

* * *

"Haruna-sensei?" Usagi whispered as her teacher passed her desk. "May I be excused to the bathroom? I'm not feeling very well." Her teacher nodded her head and Usagi slipped out of her chair and made her way into the hall. Her head hurt and her entire body seemed to ache, from her toes up. She'd been doing so much better before the run-in with Natsume and Seijouru. Now she was exhausted and felt weak. She walked down the hallway slowly, her hand against the lockers students put their normal footwear in before donning school slippers.

She wanted to go home and sleep. When she reached the bathroom she looked into the mirror and gasped. The dark circles were back, her cheeks seemed almost hollow, and her skin was so pale it was nearly translucent. She looked like death warmed over. Definitely she needed a nap. She was nauseous again, and even though she tried to hold it back she was sick. It made her worry about the babies. This longer illness and her weakness couldn't be good for them.

When she was finally feeling better and had brushed her teeth it was the lunch hour. She opened the bathroom door and stepped out only to find someone blocking her from moving down the hall. Usagi couldn't help but shrink away from Seijouru. "Stay away from me!" She begged her babies silently not to put the shield up, but wasn't sure if they would listen. If that shield went up she would never be able to hide her identity again, and she wouldn't be the only one exposed. He stepped closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder and she instinctively bent away from him and called out.

Instantly Naru was next to her, and shoved Seijouru away. "GET AWAY FROM USAGI!" her best friend screamed. Running feet could be heard and she was suddenly surrounded by very pissed off Senshi, though at least they stayed in their human forms. She was so thankful her shield hadn't come up she nearly cried.

 _Mamoru is not going to be happy with this,_ Usagi thought mournfully. Maybe it was time she stayed home until her pregnancy was over. Between dealing with the new students and her sickness, she just didn't think it was the best idea to stay there anymore.

The girls stayed between her and Seijouru and Naru pulled her away to go sit in the office for lunch. When she was safely there she sent out a message to Mamoru.

::Another incident with that STUPID BOY!:: She huffed mentally. ::I don't think I can take any more!::

::We'll handle it.:: He promised. ::I love you Usako. I'll be there to pick you up as soon as school lets out.::

::Love you Mamo-chan.::

Ami came into the office and asked to see the principal. She was led back into the office and stayed in there while the other girls sat in the hard plastic chairs around Usagi.

Makoto tried to hand Usagi something to eat, but she shook her head. "I wouldn't be able to hold it down right now. Sorry."

"You're drinking another shake then." Rei pulled one of the chocolate shakes out of her subspace pocket, careful not to let anyone see where it came from. "At least try."

Usagi nodded and drank several sips, pretending everything was fine and her mind wasn't going a million miles a minute.

* * *

Jadeite picked Rei up from school and brought her back to Hikawah Shrine. The Shinto temple was beautiful in the late afternoon light. He held her hand as they climbed the steps. His heart felt so much lighter when he was with her, though at times the memories of their past life became overwhelming, and his guilt ate at him, she constantly reminded him that he had been under Metallia's influence.

She pulled him up the last few steps with a grin. "Come on!" She urged, and pulled him towards the room with the Great Fire. It was close to the living quarters, but far enough from them to provide safety. Her grin was infectious and he couldn't help smiling when she broke into a run. "I just need to check something," she said, laughing.

She sat in front of the Great Fire for several minutes. Her demeanor changed and she became still and quiet, but the moment she stood she was all smiles again. "It's time," she announced. "And grandfather says you should move in with us."

Jadeite didn't understand at first until she began to drag him to her bedroom. Then he grinned. The Soul-Bond. She pulled him into her room and giggled as she pushed him back on the bed. She was in such a bright and happy mood this afternoon, and he couldn't understand why when by all accounts the school day had been awful. He wasn't going to complain though.

She started tugging at her blouse and he sat up and brushed her hands away. He wanted to do it himself. "Mine!" he whispered playfully, and nearly ripped the shirt off in his haste to see and feel his soulmate. When her silky smooth skin was revealed to him he pressed his head against her belly to give her tiny tickling kisses. She tugged at his shirt, pulling it up and over his head and he laughed. She was nearly as imapatient as he was.

THe two of them wrestled on the bed, ripping clothing, bruising each other in their need as they kissed and touched every inch of each other. Finally Jadeite pushed Rei down onto her back and held her still so he could press her breasts together and take her nipples into his mouth. She moaned as he suckled and bit and laved at her. He pulled her underwear down, still not releasing the peaks, and pressed a finger into her.

She was hot and wet and so very ready for him, moaning and calling out for him to fill her. But he wanted more. He kissed his way down her body and pressed his mouth to the core of her pleasure, supping from her and enjoying the tangy sweet taste of her. She was his, always and forever. He added a second finger to her and pressed harder, wiggling his fingers to drive her insane.

"Jadeite," she moaned. He chuckled, sending shockwaves through her clit. She screamed and bit her hand to silence herself. "Please!" She begged, "Please, I need you. Please!"

Jadeite had to oblige. He moved up her and spread her legs further as he hid his face in her neck. "It will hurt," he warned.

"I'm ready," she whimpered.

Using one hand he guided himself to her, his cock throbbing almost painfully with need. He slicked the head back and forth over her slit and then when he reached the opening again, pressed inside, hardly going in. She hissed as her body was forced to spread around him. He wasn't a small man and he wished for just a moment he was. He didn't want to hurt her, and the first time was always uncomfortable.

He moved so that he could take her nipples again and waited until she was thrashing before pushing further, until he reached the thin membrane. He held still and moved one hand between them so he could rub her nub. He wanted her thrashing in ecstasy when he broke through. She moaned under him as he rubbed his fingers up and down around the sensitive flesh.

"Oh god Jadeite!" She screamed and bit her hand again. As she withed in pleasure he took her. He slammed home with one hard thrust and she moaned again, her orgasm still overwhelming her. The sound of music filled the air, and golden light filled with hints of red and silver overwhelmed them in bright beauty. He rode her through it and kept driving, now sitting up for a better angle. He wanted to watch her face as he plunged into her.

He groaned with every thrust, holding himself back. He was giving her his virginity as much as she gave hers to him, and he didn't know just how long he could hold out. "Rei!" he trashed into her again and again. The lights and music swelling around them. A gentle breeze played over their skin, dancing in the air around them, and as she threw her head back in the throes of passion he released himself inside her.

* * *

Chibi-Mamo and Chibi-Usa held hands and skipped ahead of Mamoru and Usagi. They were on their way into the grocery store. School was finally over for the day for all of them. Mamoru was worried about broaching the subject of Usagi being home schooled for the duration of the pregnancy. Five months was a long time, and he knew she wouldn't want to be alone all day. But he'd had to send her so much energy after picking her up, and she still didn't seem like her normal self.

She'd been doing so much better the night before, had seemed like her old self, but after this morning's argument with those two... he couldn't think of a word bad enough to describe the brother and sister who seemed hell bent on trying to push their way into a relationship when they were not wanted. He couldn't stand them and wanted them away from his Usako.

If she did stay home, the other girls wouldn't be there either, which meant he would also have to take time off and homeschool. He just wasn't sure what he should do. Maybe there was an alternative, but he couldn't think of one. She seemed so tired and drained again, and he wondered if it was even safe for her to be out doing normal activities like shopping.

::Jadeite and Rei are performing the Bonding.:: Usagi said, and Mamoru noticed she was right. He could feel the swirls of light and hear the faint music even from a distance. Even the children seemed aware that something was happening, though not what was going on.

Usagi went for the foreign foods section. Mamoru couldn't help but chuckle as the kids followed her excitedly. They too seemed partial to the fattier foods of the American and European cultures.

"Mamoru, could we do Italian for dinner? I can cook spaghetti!" Usagi grinned. He smiled at her and nodded. "Wait," she hissed. "Something's here." They started moving to the back of the store where they could transform quickly.

A loud screech filled the air and people began falling in the isles. Mamoru shoved Usagi and the children behind him. He pressed the emergency signal on his communicator. There was a bright flash and he pushed them further back until they were all hidden in an alcove in the produce department.

"Transform," he hissed, pulling a rose from thin air to begin his own transformation. Usagi's transformation happened rapidly, but by the time she was done she was panting. Her shield came up and she pulled the twins tightly against her.

"Sailor Moon, get out of here. You can't be seen with them. Go!"

She sobbed as she reached within herself to teleport away from him. "Please be careful!" He gave her a hard kiss and the three of them disappeared.

The Shitennou arrived almost the moment she left, their Senshi soulmates with them. The droid, which appeared to be a female dressed in fruits and vegetables screamed out "Avocado," and proceeded to attack them.

A furious battle ensued. The droid made the food around them appear to rot, and sent waves of fruits and vegetables at them, along with other attacks. Tuxedo Kame lifted his hand and screamed "Tuxedo la Smoking Bomber," sending waves of smoke and energy at the thing.

Mars screamed "Burning Mandala," and Jadeite focused her attack so there would be no damage to the store around them. It was several minutes before they were able to take the droid down, and it changed forms rapidly before becoming dust. A moment later Sailor Moon returned, this time without the children, and she used her Moon Wand to send healing energy throughout the store. The rotten food restored, and the people began to wake.

"Kunzite," Tuxedo Kamen muttered, "we were here with the kids when it started. Can you erase the surveillance footage?"

The leader of his Shitennou nodded his head and sent out a wave of energy. "It is done Prince," he said a moment later. "As well as any other footage which might have been recorded here." He nodded to a woman who was passed out, whose phone was still held up towards them. "Take the Princess home. We will do your shopping."

Tuxedo Kamen grabbed Usagi. "Will someone bring the children home?"

Mercury stepped forward. "Yes, I wanted to talk to you as well. Zo and I will be there shortly."

* * *

Haruki heard the call, but he was not able to run to the aid of his cousin or her husband. Instead he found himself in a tiny village. He wasn't sure where he was, but someone had called to him, their need urgent, their attitude fearful. When he arrived he found a Youma, this one appearing to be male, with a lion's made in bright red and yellow. A young boy was standing between the Youma and the village, screaming for the rest of the people to run.

He was wearing a golden tunic, cut to mid-thigh, and sky-blue pants. His shoes were something Haruki had never seen before, almost like a wrap around the feet. As the Youma came closer to the boy plate armor seemed to leak from two thin strips on his shoulder blades, also golden. He held a sword in his hands but was not attacking with it, simply holding it in front of him, tip of the blade pointed near the eye of the Youma.

Without thought, Haruki strode up beside the boy and transformed. His own garb was similar to that of the boy. His tunic was also yellow, but the armor was a part of the skin-tight material, and moved with him. It shone in shades of red, orange, yellow, and white. He held out his own sword and released a blast of energy at the Youma, with a yell. "Star Burst!"

The boy looked over to him, and then appeared to remember something. "Moon and Sun Shine!" he screamed, and his blast also hit the Youma, both hits directly in the center of the forehead where a red jewel sat on the monster's brow. The Youma disintegrated into a pile of dust. The boy turned to Haruki and bowed low.

"I am Kaneko Takeo," he said, his voice filled with awe.

"Kazuo Haruki," he told the boy with a low bow of his own. "You were very brave to face the Youma on your own, young one."

"Iie Haruki-San. I didn't know what else to do. I heal faster than the others." He frowned. "I didn't know I could fight it with words."

"You need to be trained," Haruki admitted. "You seem to have a power similar to my own, and I could help. Where are your parents?"

The boy ducked his head. "I don't know. The Shinto temple, the maidens have been raising me," he admitted.

A moment later several teenage girls came running down the street towards them. "Takeo!" one of them shouted. "We heard you were fighting and someone appeared to help you!"

They approached Haruki cautiously. The oldest of the group bowed low and the others followed her example. "I hesitate to ask Sensei," said the oldest, with a small frown. "But, if you could help Takeo, we would be most grateful. We..." she swiped at a tear. "The temple will be closing and he will have no place to go. We are all moving to separate temples since our priest passed, and none have agreed to let him stay."

Haruki looked down at Takeo. "I believe I know of a place in Tokyo. The Hikawah Shine. Do you know it?"

The oldest nodded emphatically. "Hino Rei is the shrine maiden there. She's special too."

"I believe she would make the best guardian for the child, and she can help me teach him. Her and her mate will care for him." He could tell based on the connection to his cousin that the battle in Tokyo was done. "I must warn you the city is far more dangerous than this village."

"Hino Rei would never let harm come to him," the girl said with confidence. "She cleansed the village once when she was only eleven. You are right, she is the best guardian. Though we will miss him terribly." She opened her arms for a now sobbing Takeo.

Haruki followed them back to the small shrine. The place was run down and dirty. It seemed as though no one cared for it except these young girls, and he wondered how long it had been neglected.

"When did your priest pass?" He asked quietly.

"Almost a year ago. We've waited for another, but none was sent and they decided to close it. No one wanted to come." She stifled a sob. Poor girl. It was obvious she loved this place.

"Perhaps it will reopen one day," he murmured, trying to comfort her. He thought of Rei and how she would feel if the family shrine were ever to appear so. She would not stand for it. She'd probably call everyone together and ask for their help. And she had Jadeite now.

After gathering his possessions, the boy came back to Haruki and the others. He was hugged several times by each of the shrine maidens, whose faces were covered in tears. "We will miss you Takeo-chan!"

The boy cried as well, and then held tightly to Haruki's hand as he led him away. He transported to the two of them directly to the Shinto temple in Tokyo, appearing in the room that held the Great Fire.

Rei turned around and leaped to her feet. "It's him!" she suddenly cried out. She raced forward and hugged the boy. "Do you remember me little one?" Takeo nodded his head emphatically.

Haruki smiled. It would be even easier than he had imagined. Jadeite was leaning against one doorframe, and Grandfather Hino was sitting cross-legged on the floor. "This is Kaneko Takeo," Haruki said to them. "He has abilities similar to my own."

"I am glad we spoke this morning Rei, and that your Soul-Bond is complete. Now that your oldest son has arrived, the two of you will need to work together more than ever." The elderly priest smiled, taking in the faces of Jadeite and his grandfather.

"Oldest son," grinned Jadeite. "I like it." He stepped forward and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "If he will accept us, that is."

Takeo nodded emphatically. Haruki knew he could sense it as much as himself and the others. This was where the boy belonged. He fell into Rei's arms as into the embrace of a mother, and she smoothed his blonde hair back from his eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"My son," she whispered, and hugged the boy tighter. All could feel the bond forming between the new family. It was what was right. "Oh Grandfather, thank you for pushing me!"

Haruki told them of everything that had happened. Eventually the boy grew tired and she took him away to put him to bed. Her grandfather had seen the arrival of the boy and had prepared a place for him in the bedroom next to hers. When she returned several minutes later they discussed putting him into school and helping him adjust to his new life.

"So many things have happened in one day," she whispered. "Some bad, but the good far outweighs them." She gave a happy smile, her features softened by love. This day had been overwhelming for her, Haruki knew, but she was just the person for the challenge. Jadeite stood behind her, supporting her tired frame.

"Tell me about the fight?" Haruki asked.

* * *

Across town Ami paced the living room while the hired nurse attempted to find a vein in Usagi's arm. After the fourth attempt, Usagi was in tears, the children were screaming at the nurse to get away from their mother, Mamoru was clenching his fists and his jaw, Zoicite couldn't even look anymore, and Ami had just had enough. She moved forward and took the needle and IV away from the nurse.

"You're done." She said in a quiet voice. "It isn't that difficult. You shouldn't say you can do something if you can't."

The woman threw her long shiny black hair over her shoulder and let out a humph of anger before storming out of the apartment.

Ami looked at Usagi. Both elbows had been prodded with the needle, and there was blood pooling from one of the needle marks. She knelt beside her friend and cleaned the small wound before grabbing Usagi's hand and inserting the needle in one of the prominent veins.

Usagi sighed in relief when the task was done. A minute later she was sipping at a chocolate shake while she waited for Mamoru to finish cooking. Ami was irritated that she'd had to suffer so much due to incompetence.

"Look Mamoru, I know you didn't want to put me out or anything, but Zo can bring me any time." She looked over at her Soul-Bonded and smiled. He was sitting, face hidden in his hands at the computer desk, and nodded emphatically the moment he lifted his head.

Mamoru began dishing out the plates of spaghetti while the children put silverware on the table. Mamoru lifted Usagi from the couch while Ami and Zo brought the food to the table. He set her down gently and kissed her forehead, propping her IV drip on a bar he had connected to the back of her chair.

"Honestly Ami, I wasn't thrilled with hiring a nurse in the first place. It's just too much risk what with the babies going crazy to protect Usagi. I've been terrified they might raise the shield." He let out a small hoarse laugh as he sat next to his wife.

"That's actually a big part of the reason I wanted to talk to you tonight." Zo reached for her hand under the table. They had discussed this at length, and Ami really felt it was the best course of action. "I think Usagi should stay home when she isn't henshined from now on." She bit her lip waiting for their reactions.

After a few moments of silence she rushed to continue. "She would still be in class... technically. She would be watching class via a computer monitor, and Haruna-sensei would have another monitor so she could see Usagi if she needs to ask questions. They do this all the time for people in other countries, and I ordered all the equipment already. It arrived this morning. I spoke to the principal, and Haruna-sensei and they both said it was alright."

She let out a breath, hoping neither of them would be angry. She stared at her plate, not able to take a bite because of her nerves. She felt Zo squeeze her hand again.

Usagi let out a breath. "Thank God!" she whispered. Ami looked up in surprise. Mamoru was nodding his head and smiling. "I haven't been sure how much more I could take. After the argument this morning, and Seijouru at lunch, I was so drained I thought I might pass out!"

"I've been worried about her health and the babies doing something else a bit wild. You know, singing songs or magically popping a giant bunny into her arms." He let out a short laugh. "Everyone has seen how ill she is. If your mother would sign off on it..."

Ami pulled the slip out of her pocket. "She signed it before I left for school this morning."

"Wow!" Usagi sounded both shocked and happy.

"I've also asked Haruna-sensei to let me stay with you in the mornings, and then Rei or one of the others can be with you in the afternoons. That includes Naru so you can have time with her. The others have to take turns, but because of my grades and the class schedule it was easy for them to agree I could be with you every day. That way Mamoru doesn't lose his scholarship." Ami smiled at Usagi hopefully. "I really don't want you left alone all day."

Usagi was nodding happily. "It's perfect."

"Good," Mamoru agreed. "This takes away so much worry."

"Zo and I will set up the monitors tonight. We already set up the camera and monitor in the classroom. The whole thing is interactive, so you can press on certain questions, or even let the teacher know you're going to the bathroom. It's awesome." Ami knew she was gushing, but she was just so happy they weren't annoyed with her.

"You are the best of friends Ami," Usagi said and opened her arms. Ami ran to her and hugged her tight. "And this way maybe my mom and I can see more of each other too!" She was smiling and happy, though Ami still thought she looked too pale and thin.

"Finish eating Usako. I want to take you to the roof for a bit. You need another dose of moonlight." Mamoru smiled at his tiny little wife, and kissed her cheek.


	12. Chapter 11: Overwhelmed

**Chapter 11**  
 **Overwhelmed**

* * *

 **January 24**

* * *

Unused to caring for a child, it took Rei a bit to figure out what she needed to do to get him ready the next morning. Grandfather helped her prepare breakfast, and Jadeite laid out the boy's clothes. She had found a backpack with transformers characters the night before, and several new notebooks and pencils with the same design. She was excited to get him out the door and registered for school. Several new outfits were hanging in his closet, but first...

"Takeo, wake up!" She shook him gently. He mumbled and sat up. She left the room and went to put his new things in his backpack. Ten minutes later she was back in his room.

"Takeo! Wake up!" This time she spoke louder, shook his shoulder a bit more. He sat up.

"I'm awake," he grumbled. She left the room to find his new shoes.

Another seven minutes passed and she stormed back in his room to find the covers back over his head. "You are just like Auntie Usagi," she growled. "TAKEO! WAKE UP!" She sat him up and pulled his feet off the edge of the bed. "Now!" He stood up. "Go take a shower." She pointed to the bathroom and left the room to go collect her own schoolwork.

A few minutes later, when she still didn't hear the water running, she sent Jadeite in. Screams erupted a minute later and she stormed in to find Takeo in the shower, still in his pajamas, and a soaking wet Jadeite. She couldn't help but laugh.

Still chuckling, she went to her room and pulled out a dry school uniform for Jae and left it at the end of the bed. Then she checked the time. If that boy didn't hurry they would never make it to school.

"Uh! Grandfather, how do people DO this?"

Laughter erupted from the older man. "I don't know. But somehow it gets done!" He continued laughing as he laid out the breakfast. "You were always easy," he admitted.

"I don't want to wash my hair!" came a screech from the bathroom. Rei giggled. At least it was Jadeite in there for the moment. "AGHHH!" The boy's shouts carried across the living space.

"Just do it!" Jae yelled. Grandfather Hino was doubled over in laughter.

"I imagine this must be what Usagi's mother always felt like," Jadeite said, coming out of the bathroom. His face and shoulders were soaked, as well as his shoes. Rei giggled and pointed to their room where he could change.

Five minutes later she was pounding on the bathroom door. "Takeo, hurry up."

"Why can't I go back to bed? I don't want to go to school!"

"You'll get to meet your new cousins," Rei cajoled.

The shower turned off and a minute later Takeo came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around him. Rei led him back to the bedroom and showed him his new clothes.

"Rei-mama?" Takeo leaned against her. "Will the other kids like me?"

"I'm sure they'll love you," she said, kissing the top of his head. "Hurry and put your uniform on," she urged. She went out to the dining area and a minute later the boy appeared.

"Food!" He cried happily.

"Definitely like Usagi," muttered Rei.

A few minutes later, after successfully getting his shoes on, and his backpack on, Jadeite carried him down the long stairway, waving goodbye to Grandfather Hino. A car ride with a ten-year-old boy was a new experience for Jae and Rei. The two of them giggled almost constantly at Takeo's remarks.

"Look at them... they're soooo OLD!" He yelled happily as an older couple crossed the street in front of the car.

"OHHH! We have to go there!" he added, pointing to the Crown Game Center.

"What's that?" he asked a dozen times. He hadn't lived in a city before and nearly everything was new to him, from the telephone booths to the large screens showing items for sail. There were so many new things for him to see and do.

When they three arrived at his school, he clung to Rei's hand so hard her fingers turned while. "I'm scared Rei-mama," he admitted. Jadeite came around and grabbed his other hand and the three of them turned as Mamoru's SUV pulled into the lot.

* * *

"Usako, how are you feeling this morning?" Mamoru smiled at her. She did look better than she had. Her skin didn't seem transparent, the circles were nearly gone from under her eyes, and her cheeks didn't seem sunken.

"Much better. I can't wait to go out with the girls this afternoon." Usagi smiled as she cut up Chibi-Mamo's breakfast. The boy tended to wolf his food down, choking every other bite.

"I'm not sure..." Mamoru trailed off. He wanted Usagi to have time out of the house, but he also didn't want her out without him. What if she got sicker? What if she fell? What if there was an attack.

"Chibi-Usa! Get out of the shower!" Usagi yelled across the apartment. She turned back to Mamoru. "I'm going." Her eyes glittered with unshed tears, but her voice was firm.

"Usagi!" He growled. "Don't you think we should talk about this?"

"Don't you Usagi me!" She scowled. "That's Usako to you Mamoru-baka!"

He grinned at her and bent to kiss her again. "Sorry Usako. I'm just... worried."

"I understand. I'll tell you what. If I'm feeling bad I won't go. And the girls will be with me." She cajoled. Finally he nodded and she grinned, hugging him happily. She started cutting Chibi-Usa's food. "Get that girl out of the shower will you?"

"How can two children... TWINS, be so damned different?" Mamoru complained to Usagi. She was sitting at the table, helping Chibi-Mamo tie his shoes, a task which never failed to frustrate the boy, while Mamoru was busy pounding on the bathroom door trying to get the little pink-haired... um... angel... yeah, angel to hurry up.

"Hurry up!" He shouted. "You're going to be late!" This was of course, the third time he had pounded on the door in the past half-hour. What on earth did a seven year old need to do that took so long?

Suddenly he worried she might have fallen asleep on the floor of the shower. "Uh, Usagi, could you check on her?" But the door opened a minute later. He wanted to growl.

"Do you have your homework?" Usagi asked, looking through the little pink backpack. The blue one was neat and organized, the homework in it's proper folder, but the pink one was a mess, crumpled papers mixed with art projects and many crumbs, as well as a few toys, all of which appeared to be broken. "What on earth have you done with your homework?" She silently thanked her mother and apologized in her head.

Chibi-Mamo shoved another bite of toast in his mouth. "Sheputit...on bed." He finished, having swallowed the bite he was chewing as he spoke.

Mamoru grabbed a bite of his muffin before heading into the kids room. He found the homework tucked between the bed and the nightstand, and smoothed out the wrinkled papers.

"We have got to get you more organized Chibi-Usa," he groaned at the girl, who was currently searching for her shoes.

"It will only take as long as it did for me," Usagi told him with a giggle.

"I found one!" Chibi-Mamo shouted from the living room, where a shoe had been discovered under a couch cushion. A frantic search finally turned up the other behind the bathroom door.

"Do I have to go?" Chibi-Usa whined.

"You're meeting your new cousin today, so yes, you have to go," Usagi scolded, giving the girl a hug. "I'm going to miss you both."

Chibi-Mamo ran over and gave her a huge hug. "Love you!" He yelled in her ear. "You're the best!"

"Yeah, Love you!" Chibi-Usa jumped up and down in front of Usagi, making it impossible to tie her shoes. Usagi groaned and pulled the girl into her lap to finish the task.

Mamoru bent down and kissed Usagi again before almost literally dragging the two children out of the apartment. He had to go back for Chibi-Usa's backpack, and then again, for their lunches. He got them into the elevator and had to referee an argument about which was better, peanut butter or chocolate. The things kids fought about. Of course, he agreed with Chibi-Mamo. Chocolate was definitely better. He hid his grin as the two of them fought.

It took several minutes to get them loaded into the car, only to realize that somehow they were almost ten minutes later than he'd thought. He pulled out of the parking garage and turned down the street. The two of them were bickering and yelling and throwing Luna-P and Artie-P back and forth so much that he nearly drove into another car.

He turned around and yelled, "Cut it out before you get us killed."

Absolute silence filled the car for several moments before the two children erupted into tears. He felt horrible. How was it this was so much easier with Usagi? "I'm sorry guys. Really. I shouldn't have said that." He sighed. "But you two need to stop arguing while I'm driving okay?"

Both kids nodded, still sniffling. He felt like the worst person on the planet.

::How on earth do you always keep them happy?:: he asked Usagi. ::I've already made them cry!::

::Oh no! What happened?:: He explained quickly.

::Tell them a story or put on a funny song.:: Usagi suggested.

Inspired by the events of the previous morning, he began to sing "Little Bunny Foo-Foo," to the children, who both laughed and giggled.

They finally pulled into the parking lot of the school and Mamoru saw Jadeite and Rei holding the hands of a little boy, who appeared to be around ten, with blonde hair ruffling in the breeze. It curled slightly, like Jae's and Mamoru smiled and waved as he pulled into a parking space.

When the twins were finally out of the car he held both their hands and led them over.

"This is Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo," Rei told the boy. "Kids, this is Takeo, your new cousin."

The three children stared at each other for a long moment, and then Chibi-Usa broke her father's hold and threw her arms around Takeo. "Hi, you can be our best friend. I'm glad you belong to us now." She gave him a huge smile and started chattering away about everything from rainbows to the importance of a joystick when playing video games. The three adults laughed. Takeo and Chibi-Mamo shared a look of understanding, and they all headed inside the school.

"Where's Usagi?" The receptionist asked when they went into the office. "I have some lemon drops for her for that sickness she gets."

"She's going to be homeschooling for the rest of the pregnancy. She still isn't gaining weight. She's actually lost five pounds." Mamoru sighed as he signed the children in. He looked over to Jae. "Guys, don't forget to put us as an emergency pick-up. And probably Ikuko and Kenji as well. If something happens you want him safe with the others."

The two very new parents nodded. Rei stared at the amount of paperwork. Ami had gathered all the documentation for Takeo to start school. In some cases she'd had to blur the lines of legality, but it was done and Rei and Jadeite were his official parents. Mamoru helped by filling out the emergency contacts and the paperwork on grade level. He was becoming an expert at such paperwork after entering all the Shitennou and the twins into school.

Finally he walked with them down the hall, getting extra hugs from the twins as he explained the morning to their teacher. Rei and Jadeite followed the receptionist to Takeo's classroom and they all waved goodbye. The kids teacher worried about Usagi and told him to have her call and let her know she was okay. It seemed to Mamoru that Usagi could befriend anyone.

As he left the classroom he heard crying down the hall, and Rei's voice trying to sooth. "It's okay, Takeo. Just go with your new teacher." Mamoru headed towards them. They were three doors down, and Takeo was clinging to his new parents as though his life depended on not letting them go.

He knelt down in front of the boy. "Hey Takeo?" The boy looked at him and sniffled. "I know this is all very scary and new right?" He nodded and Mamoru smiled and ruffled his hair. "You'll have lunch with the twins, and one of us will be back here to pick you up after school. You'll get to play with new toys and make new friends. But if it gets really scary close your eyes really tight. I mean really really tight. And you think in your head, I can do this."

Takeo nodded and looked up at Rei and Jadeite. He gave them a watery smile and hugged them both before following the teacher into the classroom.

Rei broke down the moment the door closed. Jadeite held her tight and Mamoru led the two of them out of the building. "Usagi cried too," he offered. "It is scary for them," he admitted, "but by then end of the first day the twins had made friends."

* * *

Minako smiled as she closed the app for their school day. Spending the afternoon with Usagi had been fun. Ikuko had brought lunch over so the girl didn't have to cook and had even shown Minako how to put a new IV bag on the piece that had been left in Usagi's hand. Ami would take it out before they went to their audition thankfully, because the idea terrified Minako.

Usagi was a bit grumpy about having to have two additional IV bags a day. She grumbled and whined that the needle made it hard for her to do her work. But Minako couldn't blame her. Honestly she hated needles with a passion.

When the other girls had finally arrived, almost half an hour later they walked down the street to the bus stop together. Riding the bus was usually fun, but Minako noticed Usagi turning a bit green, and she pulled the cord to let them out two blocks early to let her walk it off. Makoto seemed just as excited as she did. Rei and Usagi both spent the time on the way there talking about the kids, and Usagi's pregnancy. Ami spent most of the time surreptitiously checking on Usagi's condition.

"You do seem better Usagi," she admitted as they waited at the gates to the studio. You don't look nearly as bad as yesterday, and your vitals have improved."

"Yay me," Usagi said with a happy little chirp. "I think it was Rei's idea that really helped. The moment the moonlight hits me I can feel myself getting stronger. I just wish I could keep my food down."

"My mom sent a new prescription for that," Ami said quietly. "She thinks it will help."

Rei dug in her purse. "That reminds me, the secretary at the kids school said you should try these." She held out a small bag holding lemon drops, an American candy.

Usagi opened the package and popped one into her mouth, stuffing the rest into her tiny purse. After a few minutes she nodded and smiled. "They do help!"

"Did you bring your shakes?" Ami asked.

Usagi groaned but nodded. Minako could tell she was getting annoyed with all the talk being focused on the pregnancy. It must be frustrating to have people forget you were more than an incubator. She wondered if people would act like that when she finally got pregnant.

"So, Rei," Makoto changed the subject. "How was it with Jadeite yesterday?" She waggled her eyebrows as the security guard waved them through the gate. Minako's ears perked up at the new topic. She still wasn't sure about Soul-Bonding with Kunzite while she was so young. He hadn't pushed, but she knew he was getting impatient.

"It was..." A huge grin spread across her face. "Wonderful. I was so shocked when Grandfather told me to hurry up, but then by the time I got home from school I just knew it was time. And I'm so glad we finished when we did. It makes taking care of Takeo easier when the two of us are on the same page."

"Details girl," Makoto urged.

Rei blushed wildly. "He uh... growls." She hid her face. The rest of them laughed.

"So does Mamoru," Usagi admitted.

"And Zo," Ami said with a furious blush.

"Nephrite too," Makoto agreed. "But he treats me like I'm delicate and special." For a moment the girls could see hearts in her eyes.

Minako laughed. "Maybe all guys do it."

"Why haven't you done the Soul-Bond Mina-chan?" Ami asked quietly. "What's holding you back?"

She stopped and pulled them all to the side. She looked carefully around. Her back was to a wall and there was no one around them. She gestured them all to get close. "Two things are stopping me. He wants me pregnant as soon as possible." She sighed. "I think I'm still too young for babies. I mean after seeing Usagi go through all this pregnancy stuff, I'm a bit terrified to get pregnant. But I'm actually Catholic so my mom wont let me go on the pill."

The others nodded. Though Catholicism wasn't popular in Japan, there was a growing population of those who believed. "What's the second reason?" Ami's voice was barely a whisper.

"I feel like if I do it now I won't have any chance to be, well, me. Like I might disappear. Do you know what I mean? I want to be Minako, not Mina and Kun." She sighed. "That sounds incredibly selfish doesn't it?"

"No!" Usagi's voice was firm. "Honestly Mina-chan, if Mamoru and I had a choice we probably would have waited until I was sixteen. We actually talked about this right after the wedding."

"Really? You aren't saying that to make me feel better?"

"Nope." Usagi shook her head. "I think him insisting you get pregnant right away is selfish. He should agree to use a condom until you're ready. I mean you want to be a pop star or an actress. It isn't fair to ask you to give up your dreams."

"She's right Minako," Makoto said, her fist held in the air. "Women aren't meant just to sit around and have babies!"

"Jae and I talked about birth control long before we took that step. I'm really glad Ami's mom helped us." Rei shook her head. "Kun needs to get with the program. You're not even fifteen. That's way too young. I mean Usagi's pregnancy has taken way more out of her than anyone thought. I think one pregnancy is enough for right now." She rubbed Usagi's arm soothingly. Rei was fiercely concerned with Usagi's health. Her own mother had died in childbirth with the baby who would have been her little brother, and she'd never really gotten over it.

"It's just... when he gets close to me, I feel so overwhelmed. I love him so much, and I want to make him happy. I know he cares about me. But you guys remember what I told you he was like in our past life... I mean, in the bedroom." She blushed. "I'm pretty sure he's the same way, based on how he kisses me already."

"So just tell him to give you some time." Rei suggested.

"I have," Minako admitted, "and he says he'll wait as long as I need, or until I'm sixteen. Then he claims he will... convince me. Which we all know means he'll tease me until I give in or get locked in a mental ward." She sighed. "But he's adamant that as soon as I turn sixteen we're getting married and Soul-Bonded."

"He can't do that," Usagi said, obviously remembering what had happened to her and Mamoru.

"Hey, it's okay Usagi." Minako had forgotten for a moment. She rubbed her friend's arm. "It's not like that. He would never force me like that, I swear."

Usagi swiped at a tear and nodded her head.

A new voice popped up asking if they were there for the casting call, and the girls followed the person inside the building and down a long hallway with colored lines on the floor. Minako wondered what they were for.

Usagi was told to wait out in the hallway, and though Minako and the others argued she would make them feel better, they were overruled. The rest of them filtered in through the room, where an elaborate fantasy stage was set up on one side.

(AN: Bit AU here)

There were several dozen girls, all of them around fourteen or fifteen waiting to read for parts in the television drama. The scenery didn't match the show they were auditioning for, and a feeling niggled at the base of Minako's spine. Something wasn't right here. She exchanged glances with the others, but they all seemed to shrug it off. They were excited and overwhelmed. But Minako had auditioned for both television and movie studios. This wasn't right.

* * *

Usagi could feel something. It was a familiar greasy feeling, like she had felt the night Naru had been attacked. The feeling was far too close, which meant the Senshi were in danger. She had to get to them.

::Mamoru, the girls need help. It's a Cardian, so I'm going in.:: She reached for the door and tried to open it, but it was locked and wouldn't budge. She looked carefully up and down the hallway. No people looking, no cameras to contend with.

::We're coming. Be careful.:: Mamoru sounded concerned but confidant.

She touched her brooch and whispered her henshin phrase, become Sailor Moon on the spot. Power rushed into her, her arms and legs becoming stronger, her chest seeming to fill with light, her whole body receiving an infusion of wellness. With a swift kick she broke through the door. Dozens of young girls lay on the floor. The other Senshi, unable to transform, were hidden behind a large piece of equipment as a Cardian that looked like a Minotaur attacked them.

Sailor Moon didn't speak. She didn't give a catch phrase or announce her own presence. Instead she tore her tiara off her head and powered it up with a whisper, throwing it in almost the same breath. The creature disappeared as soon as the tiara ripped through it, and the other girls looked at her gratefully from where they were hiding.

Noticing movement from the corner of her eye, Sailor Moon was forced to throw herself to the side. As she flew her belly glowed and she landed on a soft air mattress, mostly on her back, as she had twisted so the babies didn't come to harm. She saw a female... something with greenish skin and pink hair filled with blue highlights. The male had blue hair with pink highlights. She'd seen him when he'd sent the Cardian to attack Naru and the others.

Before she could so much as lift her hands to fight the Outer Senshi were standing in front of her, arms up. She scrambled off the mattress and ran for the girls. She gathered them and pretended to escort them out. One of the two... people?... was hollering for her to come back. He claimed they would only talk to her, which was disturbing. Yes, she was the leader, but that didn't mean she was the only Senshi who could make decisions.

She got the girls out and looked back over her shoulder. The female was staring at her strangely, but the male was busy looking at the Outer Senshi. Usagi felt the rise of power within her that said the other girls were transforming. She also knew Tuxedo Kamen and the Shitennou were close, though she could not see them.

::Where the hell are you?:: She asked in annoyance.

::Watching for anyone coming from behind.:: She could tell he was smiling when he continued. ::You did well with that Cardian.::

::They don't seem to affect me the same way...:: her mental voice cut out as the female appeared in front of her and reached an arm out to touch her. A flurry of attacks stopped the creature, but Sailor Moon could feel her energy being drained anyway. Her shield went up, pushing the female back several feet. The bright glow of her belly spoke of the power of the little ones she carried and there was a snap as a shot of thousands of butterflies obscured the vision of the two alien creatures.

Instantly Sailor Moon was in her own living room, and a moment later she let her henshin drop as the two older versions of her children flew out of their room, followed by Haruki. "You're okay momma!" they shouted in stereo. Takeo came out right after them, and gave her a shy smile. She nodded to him and caught the twins up against her.

* * *

Dinner was cooking. Makoto had taken over his kitchen, and Mamoru was extremely grateful. His mind was running a million miles a minute. His wife had been brilliant in that fight, but seeing her flying through the air... He shuddered. If something happened to her or the babies he wasn't sure he could survive it. If he was honest with himself, he didn't want her fighting at all until the babies were born. It wasn't entirely possible to avoid however. Some enemies needed her to take them out.

However, he could see very well that the fights with the Cardians were much better for her to face. He considered the ramifications, then pulled Usagi to the side to speak to her about it.

"Usako, come with me?"

She nodded and followed him into their bedroom. "Are you thinking the same thing I am?" Her voice was quiet.

"About the two of us heading the fight against the Cardians while the others focus on the droids?" He gave her a quizzical look and she nodded, almost excited.

"We need a few with us of course, and obviously someone has to protect the children, and it should be me whenever possible. But I think this is the perfect opportunity for Minako and Kunzite to reinforce their leadership roles. The Outer Senshi can work with us. Haruka will love that. We can also start training the children, for their own safety, and that includes little Hotaru."

"You amaze me." Mamoru said and kissed her. He couldn't get enough of his beautiful little wife. He nuzzled her neck and she threw her arms around his. They might have lost themselves for a while if they hadn't been interrupted by the twins at that moment. "Tonight," he promised, in a throaty whisper.

"Auntie Ami says she has to give you the V now." Chibi-Usa said brightly.

"IV," corrected her brother. "It's the needle thing." he explained and Chibi-Usa shuddered.

Mamoru and Usagi followed them into the dining room. Usagi sat and the IV was placed in the back of her hand in one quick motion. He couldn't help but be proud of little Ami. She was going to do well as a doctor. He matched grins with Usagi, who was pleased to only be stuck once tonight. He stifled a laugh.

"The news is on." Kunzite stood by the television and increased the volume until they could all hear it.

The news anchor was a middle aged gentleman who looked distinguished with touches of silver at his temples. His dark eyes were serious and his face full of expression.

"Good evening. Our major headline today is the announcement the police are giving from the Senshi and Shitennou." He said. "This is footage from the conference that was given this past hour."

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I am coming to you tonight to give you a message from the Senshi and Shitennou. They have asked that we be extra vigilant as we are facing two forms of enemies. One they have begun calling Droids, the other which was called by their creators, Cardians. There are slight differences in how the two enemies operate. One seems to gather as much energy as possible in the moment, while the others seems intent on turning people angry and taking their energy that way. It is very important that people be vigilant and that you give the Senshi their space when they are engaged in battle. I understand that people want to meet the Senshi and photograph or interview them, but as they have repeatedly stated it is not worth your life. If you listen and stay away you will be safe. There are other opportunities to see them."

Mamoru turned his attention away and looked at Usagi. She still seemed better than she had the night before, though the energy drain had hit her, it had only been a short moment before she'd been protected. She obviously needed food and rest, but she looked so much healthier.

Kunzite turned off the television as the girls brought plates to the table. Someone served him and Usagi, though he didn't see who. He was busy staring into her eyes. The feelings of contentment and love coming through the bond were strong and nearly overpowering. He leaned over and kissed her soundly.

As they ate, ideas were tossed back and forth around the table. Fighting techniques, martial arts training, new attacks, and ideas for discovering more about their enemies. Luna and Artemis held sway at the other end of the table, where the two of them had been given smaller chunks of the meal. It was a loud hour, filled with laughter and friendship. If someone ignored much of the conversation and instead watched the faces of the friends gathered around the table, they would be awed by the obvious love and affection all of them held for each other.

When the meal was over and the table cleared, Mamoru stood. He put one hand on Usagi's shoulder as he stood behind her. ' _She's just so tiny. No, Pay attention!'_ he scolded himself. "Usagi and I have made a few decisions that you should all be aware of."

Usagi cleared her throat. "First, we are going to separate into two groups to face the enemy." She looked at the others, meeting their eyes. He was impressed with how much she had grown since becoming Sailor Moon, and especially since their ordeal. It had been horrible and life altering, but both of them had changed and learned so much since then.

"First, Mamoru and I are going to be working with the Outer Senshi and Haruki on the Cardians. They don't affect me the way the droids do, so I won't be as much of a burden. Whenever possible I will be the one who remains behind with the children and Haruki will take my place, but I also cannot stay completely out of the fight."

There were gasps when she said she would be with the Outers. Hurt looks passed across the faces of her best friends, and Mamoru shook his head. He took over. "There is a good reason for this division. Minako has never really had the chance to have complete lead of the Inner Senshi, and the same goes for Kunzite and the Shitennou since they were recovered. We feel this is the perfect time to enhance your skills and work on your leadership styles. We will walk you through every step, and the two of you will have extra sessions with us once a week."

Minako looked thrilled, but nauseous. Kunzite looked stunned and hopeful. He met Mamoru's eyes and he made sure the man knew he was trusted and respected. A new light entered his lead general, and he smiled. Minako smiled up at him, then stood and walked to Usagi. She bent down and hugged her, but Mamoru heard the whispered question.

"Do you think I'm ready?"

"Yes Minako. You're already doing it to one degree or another. Plus, I think this is the perfect opportunity for you to be just Minako for a little while. Yes you will be working with Kunzite, but you are in complete charge of the Inners. You know their skills, their needs, and their weaknesses. If you need help or have a question, I will always be here." Minako swiped at a tear before she raised her head, and Mamoru hid his smile.

Usagi stood now, gesturing her friend back to her seat. Once everyone was comfortable again, she brought up the next decision. "Mamoru and I are going to start training the twins. We would like to add Hotaru and Takeo to that. It is time they all learned to access their crystals. You all know how difficult it is. It is something we will work on in a special location where there will be no prying eyes. Meanwhile all other training sessions will remain public."

"I'd like to add Takeo to that, but I was hoping to be involved in his training as well." Rei smiled. "And I think Haruki and you both have similar powers to him so those aspects could be trained as well." Usagi nodded at her and then looked to Haruka and Michiru.

"I think it's a great idea." Haruka said. Michiru merely nodded.

"Luna?" Mamoru turned to the two felines at the other end of the table. "You and Artemis had a few questions for us as well, correct?"

"Yes. First, we were discussing the differences between the feelings you have for the different enemies. One strange note is that both you and Mamoru felt the attack coming when those three 'Eye' people showed up. Mamoru felt sick and weak right up until the moment they were destroyed, while you felt an oily disgusting presence. Correct?"

Usagi shook her head. "No, the oily feeling was there, but when those three were there it was much stronger and there was pain in my chest as well. Like something or someone I loved was hurting." She looked over at Mamoru. "I felt a sense of urgency I can't explain." She shuddered, remembering what had happened, and Mamoru put his arm around her, hoping to comfort her.

"With the Cardians what is the feeling like?" Artemis asked.

"Well, more ashy or dirty, less oily. It doesn't make me nauseous, and it doesn't come nearly so strong."

"Artemis and I were talking about the possibility of a third enemy in hiding," Luna explained. "Perhaps one which wont attack openly yet." There were gasps around the table, but he and Usagi had already discussed it, and weren't shocked.

"There is one other question. Why are the attacks so vastly different? The droids seem to be going after specific locations and people groups. They want people to feel bad or angry or alone. Meanwhile the Cardians collect as much energy as they possibly can." Luna was pacing.

"I'm pretty sure the Cardians and their creators are associated with the crater we found. I don't think it was any meteor that caused it, but a ship." Nephite announced.

"I also have a theory that the Droids are being sent to do specific damage to the future," Ami said. Her voice carried with her surety. "I think they are attempting to change the course of history for whatever reason."

"That's an interesting theory. I hadn't thought of it," Kunzite admitted. "The question is though, can we attempt to anticipate future attacks with this?" He waited for Ami to nod and began to pace when she did.

"There's one other concept I'd like to put forward." Usagi said. "I think whoever is assisting the Black Moon Clan, this Dead Moon Circus, is not going to trust them again. It may be a while before the new group attacks, but we all need to be on guard. Ami, I want you scanning for signs of anything out of the ordinary, and I'd like you to somehow link that scan to the remote terminal you're adding here for me. I can watch since I am home all day now, and send out an alert if I sense anything as well."

The meeting continued for a while, but Mamoru was glad to get the most important business completed. He wanted to get Usagi up onto the roof to sit in the moonlight. He went and grabbed her a shake and she drank it while passing ideas back and forth with the others. Finally he smiled and just picked her up to carry her away. She didn't protest in the slightest.

Alone on the roof she cuddled in his lap. He kissed her soundly and held her close. "I love you Usako."

"I love you Mamoru."


	13. Chapter 12: Hopes and Fears

Author's Notes: Sorry this update has taken so long! My son just graduated from Marine Corps Boot Camp, plus we had that hurricane, so I've been pretty busy. I think this chapter is a really important chapter, which is going to help build towards the end of this story and bring in parts of future works... because there will be several to follow. This is personally my favorite series.  
If you have any questions about my personal characters, you can find them on my profile page!

* * *

 **Chapter 12  
Hopes and Fears**

* * *

 **January 26**

* * *

"Takeo, would you like me to consult the fire for you?" Rei asked, settling down in front of the Great Fire. The little blonde boy nodded exuberantly and came to kneel beside her. "Did the miko ever try to read the fire for you. Another nod followed, this one less enthusiastic.

"They tried, but none of them could," he finally said. He clasped his hands together and waited patiently.

Rei closed her eyes and looked into the flames. This sort of spiritual work was her major strength, and she was hoping to give her new son some answers. There was a brief flash of white within the flame and she could suddenly see the vision as though she were within the room.

It was a man, middle-aged, with white blonde hair, and a woman with hair that was strawberry blonde. The two stood looking over a small bubble in which a much younger Takeo was held. They were placing items into his subspace pocket, and then the man looked up and met Rei's eye. This was not something that had happened to her before.

"Hello Rei. The man said, his voice quiet. "I knew this day would come. My name is Myung Kaneko." The man gave a small bow. Neither the woman with him, nor the child seemed to notice the man was no longer paying attention to them. Rei frowned, unsure what to make of the scene. "It is confusing. I know. This is the day we sent our son to you, though already I knew he would not meet you right away. I know you've already decided he is to be yours, and I am happy he will accept you as his Rei-mama. Never let him forget that we knew and approved of this."

"Why did you have to send him to us?" Rei asked in a calm voice. This man was obviously very skilled, and though this was a past event, he was obviously very much in the present.

"Galaxia. Now I have a similar skill to yours, and I can see past and future events. Though in our solar system, that power is only granted to the sons of the moons. I am the king of the first moon, and my wife is the guardian of our sun. We were attacked by the forces of Galaxia, and all the planets have now been destroyed. Most of the inhabitants are dead now, and only those here on First Moon remain. We are all sending our children away before we make our final stand." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Who is Galaxia?" Rei gulped, feeling the overwhelming sadness of the man in front of her. She felt as though she was in the room with him, and the despair rolled off him like waves.

"She is an unknown, the instigator of the Sailor Wars. She takes the star seeds of planetary protectors, and it somehow perverts them. Be aware she will come, and that your prince must not leave for America. That is all I can tell you. As the planet below me died, my powers have weakened greatly. I cannot see as I once did. Mostly I have been watching for you, hoping for the day when you would reach out to me. Time has already been altered, but there are still things that may be fixed. The one you call Pluto has information she is not even aware of yet." He walked forward and reached out a hand as though to touch her shoulder, but it passed right through.

"Check the subspace pocket of my son. He has things that will aid in your eventual fight, as well as a letter his mother and I wrote. Please remind him that we love him."

"He can hear you, though he can't say anything," Rei smiled at his shocked look. People often underestimated the power of the Great Fire. And worse, they underestimated her own abilities. But when the man began to sob, she knew he understood.

"Takeo, we love you so much son. Please remember that. Remember we wanted to keep you safe, and that Rei-mama and Jadeite-papa are going to love you now, and will raise you for us. We miss you! Though we are gone by now, you will never be unloved by us, and one day I hope you understand why we had to let you go. Be strong and courageous my child."

The vision began to fade as the man's energy grew weak. An explosion of light and sound filled the room where he and his wife stood with the bubble. They both appeared to panic and they sent the bubble, and the boy, quickly away, tears coursing down their cheeks as they watched for a brief moment before turning to fight the strange people who entered the room after the blast.

Takeo was crying. Rei pulled him into her lap and rocked back and forth. Jadeite walked into the room with a small teddy bear and handed it to the weeping child. He was still so young, and some hurts couldn't be erased even with age. He clung to both of his new parents, and sobs shook his little shoulders as he finally said goodbye to the past.

Rei looked up at her Soul-Bonded and wondered what they would have done if they had been faced with such a choice. He met her gaze and she knew they would have done the same. They both stayed there for a long time, clinging to their new son, and hoping the boy never had to face a pain such as he had endured again.

* * *

Minako smiled at the children sitting around her. The four of them, though different ages and maturity levels, had become close. Hotaru seemed the most mature, and had seen intense battles. She and Takeo seemed to be of an age though, and they had begun to grow close within the hour they had known one another. The twins had always been close, from what Minako could tell, and as she watched them cuddle up together, she realized that was a bond that wouldn't change.

Rei still seemed upset by what she had seen in the Great Fire, and Takeo seemed quieter than normal. He was beginning to show a personality much like Usagi, Chibi-Usa, and Haruki, and a bit like her own, which made her grin. You could never have enough happy bubbly people to balance out all the serious ones in their group. She looked down at the book. The girls had won the argument, which wasn't surprising as both boys seemed to want nothing more than to make those girls smile.

"Sleeping Beauty," she read. "Once upon a time..."

* * *

Kunzite grinned at Minako from his place behind the kitchen counter. She was so beautiful, and in that moment he could see even more the woman she would one day become. Her beauty was still fresh and rosy, but he knew once she had grown and matured she would be even more wonderful. He wondered if their aging would slow and stop as it eventually had in the Millennial Kingdom. If he remembered correctly Queen Serenity had been well over five thousand when the princess had met Endymion, and she had seemed very young even then.

He looked down at the twins, who were now completely engrossed in the story. He wondered what had sent them back in time. They were quite young still, no more than seven, and he wondered what could possibly have happened to frighten them so. He grimaced at the thought. He could not fail the Princess and the Prince, no matter what the cost.

He tilted his head to Mamoru, asking silently for him to move out onto the balcony with him. The prince checked his wife's IV before following him out, and Kunzite had to smile at him. He was so serious and gentle, but also so loving and sweet with the tiny girl. He could understand completely. He would do anything for his little Mina.

"What's wrong," Mamoru asked a moment later. He had retrieved his coffee cup before following, and Kunzite grinned. The man was completely addicted. Mamoru's dark blue eyes were serious, and he had a small frown as he looked at his general.

"I'm honestly not sure. The past few days Mina has been... distant. I feel like she's pulling away from me even more than before. I don't know what I'm doing wrong!" He sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"How honest do you want me to be here, Kun?" Mamoru's voice had dropped lower and he turned to shut the sliding door. The dark-haired prince seemed to know something, and Kunzite wondered what it was.

"Very," he answered honestly.

"This is only what I've picked up from Usagi, mind you, but the girls actually talked about it the other day. Minako is feeling pressured. She wants to be able to be herself as much as she wants to be a couple. She absolutely adores you, that much is very true, and quite obvious really, but she is also afraid."

Kunzite was annoyed. "Afraid of what exactly? I would never hurt her. You made sure of that when you rescued us!" He bit the words out, uncharacteristically angry now. "I love her more than anything!"

"I know that. You know that. Hell, even she knows that. Kami! You aren't really hearing me. Kunzite, she's afraid of losing herself and her dreams."

"What do you mean? Her dreams of what? Stardom? She has far more important work ahead of her."

"Of course she does, and she knows it. But Usagi has been encouraging her to find herself for a while now. Her only real past in this life was as the model for Sailor V, and her fight with the Dark Kingdom both as Sailor V and as Sailor Venus. She has never had a chance to just be a normal girl." Mamoru shook his head and took another sip of his coffee. "None of them have ever really had a chance. And unfortunately I don't think they ever will. Since what happened..." The young man trailed off with a shudder, and Kunzite was glad. His emotions about what had happened to him and the princess were quite mixed, and he felt guilt for not having been there to protect the two of them.

"Mamoru, I know all of this. It's part of the reason why I want us to get married and have a family young."

"But she isn't ready for that," Mamoru insisted, his voice coming harsher now. "Have you not seen my wife? Have you not seen how much she is suffering?" His arm waved towards the window and Kunzite could clearly see the tiny blonde curled up in the armchair, her stomach protruding obviously now, an IV in her arm, her face much paler than it should be. He sighed. Perhaps Mamoru was right, but would he and Mina ever have the chance if it didn't happen while they were young.

"We can put off having babies," he sighed in defeat. "But that doesn't mean we should wait on the Soul-Bond."

"Honestly, I agree. But Minako is feeling very frightened. I think it's a mixture of reasons personally. There is the fact that she wants to be her own person. Then there is what happened in the past, and the worry about why the twins have come back from the future. Something has obviously gone wrong, and I think she's worried more about the choices she makes in the present because of it." Another sigh, and another sip of coffee. Kunzite wanted to tear his hair out.

"Well, what of changing the way she thinks is what leads to a change? What if the whole future has already changed?" Kunzite wasn't sure where he was going with the argument. All he knew was that he loved Minako and wanted to be with her. His apartment, one floor below, felt so empty and hollow when he spent any time there. He wanted Minako to marry him, to move in, to be with him every moment. "All I want is her. I don't care about the rest."

"Look what happened with Serenity and Endymion," Mamoru said quietly, "when that was their only goal."

"You don't still blame yourselves do you? It wasn't you, but that jealous... well, you know."

Mamoru nodded. "We do know, but that doesn't mean that we don't bear some of the responsibility. But, back to the other subject, I still remember how they pushed us to have an heir so that there was someone to care for the Crystal should we perish in the fight. When they pushed us to have a child, the both of us balked, and it became a fight between us and our families. We wanted time as a couple before we became parents. Now, in this life, it seems things have happened a bit backwards, and I don't know what will happen next." He sighed again, but when he lifted the cup to his mouth he found it empty.

"Mamoru, I don't want to be alone anymore. I love her."

"Then that should be your only argument. Don't push her for marriage and children. Don't ask her to give up the few dreams she has ever had. Just be with her, in whatever way she will allow. Her parents are almost always in England, and she is often alone. Perhaps that is where you should start. Just be with her, as she is, without pressure."

Kunzite smiled, feeling a little better.

* * *

Grandfather Hino had often been called an incorrigible flirt, but when it came to matters of family, the heart, and the spiritual realms, he was very serious. His own meditations that day had made one thing perfectly clear to him. Jadeite and Rei, who would one day take over the temple for him, needed his prompting to take the next step in their relationship. While he wasn't very close with his son-in-law, he knew a phone call needed to be made to the man, and it was really his responsibility to make it.

He sighed as he picked up one of the few pieces of modern technology allowed in the shrine. Being a Shinto priest most of his life had made him a bit of a traditionalist, and he preferred the peaceful gardens and the Great Fire to the conveniences of the world at large. The line rang several times before the man's secretary picked up and he was transferred to speak with the man who, in his own mind at least, had stolen his baby girl from him.

"Sorry for bothering you, but I think we need to talk."

"Father?" The politician was always respectful and polite, which was one of the few marks in his favor in the elderly man's mind. To his own thinking, the man had abandoned his precious granddaughter in his care, though he hadn't minded taking her in. He had been careless with her in his grief over the loss of his wife and baby son. Rei had been left wondering if she was even worth loving, and it hadn't been until Usagi had come into her life that she'd begun to accept herself as worthwhile.

"I believe it is time to perform a wedding. Rei has met her soulmate and has taken on a new responsibility. They will be adopting a little boy. I was wondering if you wanted to be involved."

"What are you talking about? My daughter is only fifteen." There was confusion and a hint of shock in the younger man's voice.

"I know this might come as a surprise to you, and I apologize for that. But Rei needs a wedding." He blushed at one piece of knowledge he wasn't about to share with his son-in-law. "I would like to get it done quickly," he added.

"How much will this cost? When will it be?"

"It won't cost you anything. As for when... I'd like it to be as quickly as I can possibly manage. I'd do it today if I thought there was time. But I think this next coming weekend, as the young ones have a few days from school. I will have to send for another shrine maiden as Rei cannot both be the bride and the miko."

"And this is the young man who came to see me?" He could hear the doubt in the other man's voice, but also the understanding and even the beginnings of acceptance. The poor man was very unsure when it came to his responsibilities as a father, and had often left the decisions to his father-in-law.

"Hai." Grandfather Hino grinned. "He is perfect for her. Makes her speak her mind a bit more, but also settles her down and makes her happy. Loves her exactly the way she is."

"Make sure I have the time and I will be there."

After a few moments the two hung up, not another word spoken between them. It was a tense relationship. Neither comfortable with the other. He knew in his heart that the loss of his daughter had changed him, and though Rei had gone a long way towards healing his heart, his son-in-law did not have the same light in his life. He had willingly given the child over to him at the young age of six, and she had been a miko in training ever since.

He smiled as he considered the ceremony he would perform. It was long, and it was also important. Now he just had to make sure the two of them didn't kill each other in the meantime.

* * *

"Rei!" She turned as her grandfather approached. Takeo had run along ahead of her, Jadeite chasing him with threats of tickle torture. The three had just returned from a lovely dinner with Mamoru and the others, and she was in a wonderful mood.

Giving her grandfather a warm smile, she bent and hugged the shorter man. She had to admit the man was flirting less now, and had been more focused on her and Jadeite, and now little Takeo. She smiled at his gleaming eyes and broad grin.

"Yes Grandfather?"

"Next weekend I will perform the ceremony to Unite you and Jadeite." He gave her a lopsided grin. Rei was a bit taken aback. His grin broadened further.

"When was this decided?" She asked, slightly confused.

"Just a moment ago I hung up with your father. He approves of the match, as do I, so you and Jadeite will go through the ceremony." He smiled and patted her cheek. "And just in time too, from what I read in the Fire."

Rei was feeling even more confused now, and wasn't sure how to handle this new information. "Did Jadeite even ask?"

"Yes, just before Takeo arrived," the elderly man admitted. "He also asked if I would let him begin training. It might be a difficult transition for him, but he will do well." He smiled and turned away.

Rei shook her head. That was not the way she had expected to learn of her own marriage. It had just been decided, and no one had so much as asked her opinion. Feeling frustrated and a little annoyed, she decided to search out Jadeite so she could take out her anger on him.

* * *

 **Miyu:** Welcome to this week's edition of Sailor Senshi Hour! We hope you've had a wonderful week, with very few problems. Please remember to alert the authorities if and when you encounter anything out of the ordinary.

 **Yuna:** We're going to launch right into things here. Facing two different types of enemies seems to be taking a toll on the people of Tokyo, and that includes our Senshi. They have asked again that no one get too close to a battle, and that if you see or hear anything, you make an immediate report.

 **Aoto:** On the Sailor Moon front we just want to show these pictures to anyone who didn't get to see our last broadcast. Take a look! Sailor Moon provided these to show the babies she is currently carrying. All rumors about that have been dispelled, so it's a great time to show you one of the newest pregnancy symptoms. And this one is a doozy!

 **Miyu:** Alright everyone, take a look at this video. You can see the Senshi are practicing a combination move. It appears to be similar to their planetary attack, but in this case, it isn't full force, and there seems to be some confusion as to how they go about this.

 **Aoto:** Sailor Moon seems to be showing them a new stance, but it appears she gets very weak for a moment. Watch here, it's almost as though she is going to pass out. Look closely, do you see that? I love this!

 **Yuna:** Nothing like this has ever really been seen before. It looks almost like a hammock or a large swing, but the ropes just lead to nowhere. One moment she's standing, the next she's comfortable in the swing.

 **Aoto:** But listen closely people. Do you hear the singing. Let me increase this for you! Pretty sure that is a lullaby of some sort. But Sailor Moon isn't napping.

 **Miyu:** There has been some concern that she has been more tired lately. Our consulting physician says exhaustion is normal during pregnancy however, and that we shouldn't worry about our favorite heroine too much.

 **Yuna:** Also, if you want the latest information from Sailor Mercury, you can read our website to find the documents about the Droids and the Cardians both, as well as measures of protection. We also have information regarding new forms of insurance on homes and property, as well as medical. Please take the time to look at it if you can.

* * *

Mamoru shut the television off. There was no point in listening tonight. There was no meeting, the kids were already in bed, and Usagi had long since fallen asleep in his arms. She was still much too thin, but she did seem to have more energy. He was glad Rei had thought of using moonlight for energy. He stood, carried Usagi to the bed, and slipped under the covers beside her, too tired to even get undressed. It had been a long week, and he was exhausted.

Sleep didn't come right away. His mind wandered into thoughts about the enemies they were facing, and the threat of this Dead Moon Circus, which seemed to be hovering in the background. While their numbers had certainly grown, there wasn't much time for anything. Between training, fighting, school, and families, the Senshi and Shittenou, as well as the others who were joining them, were becoming more and more overworked and overtired as a result. Hopefully the next week wouldn't be so overwhelming.

There was so much that felt out of his control. He pulled Usagi closer, wrapping his arm around her swollen belly. He only wanted to protect his wife and children. He wanted to graduate high school, and perhaps attend medical school, though that was looking less and less likely now. It was more clear to him than ever that they needed to learn as quickly as they could. More, they had to protect Usagi as her pregnancy progressed, and as the enemies increased in strength.

Tomorrow, he thought, I will have to call another meeting. He yawned and looked down at the sleeping face of his young wife. He couldn't stand the thought of her being hurt again. The memories he dealt with on a daily basis would never fully disappear, and he wondered what she was enduring in silence.

* * *

 **January 27**

* * *

Kunzite was frustrated beyond words. He knew that Minako was avoiding him, though he could not understand why. His anger at the little blonde was growing by the day, and he wondered if he would ever get her to understand his love for her. She had spoken to him until late in the evening, but had been unwilling to listen to his own responses, and his frustration had grown until he'd nearly shaken her. That was the point when he'd decided it was time for him to leave until he calmed down.

Now, several hours later, he was wondering if he would ever be calm again. Couldn't she understand how much he adored her? How he wanted her dreams to come true as much as she did? He wasn't insisting she get pregnant, as she claimed. He was merely hoping they didn't have to wait until late in their twenties. He wanted to enjoy their life together, but there were never any guarantees. And perhaps because of their past, and because of his time under Beryl's thumb, that was patently obvious to him.

He walked past a park bench and a moment later heard the scream of a young girl. He pressed the broadcast button on his communicator. "Attack in the park. I'm pretty sure it's a Droid, so keep Usagi home." He released the button and a moment later the responses began filtering though, though the sound was off and the light on the device had been dimmed.

The droid, calling her name as Hypnotica into the night, turned to Kunzite as he came close. He had instantly changed into his garb as the leader of the Shittenou, and was now calling forth his energy to let out an attack. As soon as the droid had spotted him, it had let the girl, and what appeared to be her boyfriend, go, and the two were now running from the park, screaming in their panic.

With a shout, Kunzite released a bolt of white-hot energy at the creature, hoping to distract it long enough for the innocents to make their escape. He knew he shouldn't be in the battle alone, but when lives were at stake, there wasn't much choice but to leap in and hope for the best. His energy knocked the monster down, but before he could so much as blink the thing was up and on him again.

He heard the voices of the others as they approached, but his entire attention was focused on the enemy in front of him. He pulled back one arm in preparation, as he willed another thick lance of light energy to come forth, but before he could release it, he felt himself falling. He continued to fall, right into a dream.

He was in darkness, forever alone, forever unloved. There was no hope for him. No one could see or hear or feel him. No one wanted him. He would never know joy or peace or happiness.

* * *

It was almost two in the morning when the message came through her communicator. Kunzite was alone and in danger. She knew he was upset with her, but she had been so upset that he'd wanted to talk that she had outright refused to listen to him. She wouldn't be forced to hear another argument about why they should hurry and marry, hurry and have children. It wasn't right.

But a giant fear clutched her gut now, and she felt that if she didn't get to Kunzite very soon, he would be lost to her forever. She tore out of her bed and leapt through the open window without so much as a thought. Her transformation occurred in mid-air, and she landed lightly on her feet before she took off running, her heels clicking on the pavement as she rushed down the darkened street.

Kunzite was her world, her everything, and she knew she had to get to him fast. She was the second to arrive, and watched as he threw a bolt of energy at the blue-haired monster. The droid was only down for a second before launching her own attack at Kunzite, and she watched as her soulmate fell. He did not rise. A scream of anger and pain was pulled from her throat and she launched the Love Me Chain without so much as speaking the command.

The droid became ash within an instant, but Kunzite didn't rise. He didn't stir at all. In a blind panic she shrieked mentally and ran forward, falling to her knees beside him. His breath was shallow, and worsening by the second. She opened her communicator with a shriek and screamed for help. She didn't know what to do. She only knew she couldn't lose him. Tears poured down her cheeks and she clung to him, holding him tightly and promising him anything so long as he came back to her.

She didn't see the other Senshi, the Shittenou, or anyone else who surrounded her. She didn't notice the onlookers and spectators, all of whom were silently praying for the soldiers who had so often protected them. She could only see her love, and he was dying. She bent then, and gave him a lingering kiss, brushing her lips against his, in the hopes of holding him to her a moment longer.

His eyes fluttered open then, and the silvery blue orbs met hers as she raised her lips. With a gasp, she hugged him tighter. "You can't leave me! You can't ever leave me!" Her wails of mixed hope and fear were loud in the darkness, and when he raised one arm and wrapped it around her a loud cheer went up from many throats. He clung to her tightly.

"I was all alone," he whispered. Minako's heart broke for him, and she wailed as she clung even tighter.

"Never again," she promised, her voice breaking. "You wont ever be alone again." She kissed him once more, and the crowd that had gathered screamed in joy. Lights flashed as people took photos of them, but neither cared. The kiss was lingering and loving, and Minako knew she could never let him go again.

She became aware a few minutes later, as the other Senshi surrounded the two of them. She heard the cry of "Sailor Teleport," even as she continued to kiss her love. The others disappeared quickly however, leaving the two of them alone in her bedroom. They lay on the bed, the kiss still lingering, as her tongue sought his and they played.

Henshin released, Minako tore at her clothing, and then his, and climbed over him in the bed, still not willing to stop kissing him. A kiss had brought him back to her. Kunzite had other plans however and he rolled her over, taking control of the kiss, and her body. His hands were everywhere, and his mouth followed as he trailed down her jaw to her neck.

He was so thrilled to have her in his life, amazed and blessed by a second chance, and he was willing to do whatever it took to make her happy. He found her nipples and spent a long time teasing and torturing them, making her moan and beg for more. He smiled around the nipple in his mouth as her plea for him grew louder and louder.

Kissing his way down her belly, he slipped one hand into her wet folds and found her swollen clit with his teeth and tongue. She thrashed wildly under him, begging him to fill her, to take her completely, but he knew she enjoyed the teasing as much as he did, and continued to torture her in the most pleasurable ways. He slid one finger into her, testing her wetness and heat, and growled as he realized he was nearly ready to explode.

First however, he wanted her to explode around him. He moved lower and after pulling his hand away, he spread her open and speared her with his tongue. She screamed his name into the night and her walls clenched, tightening over him. He grinned and pulled a condom from his subspace pocket. Knowing her wants, he would grant them if possible, and he sheathed himself in the slimy rubber before lifting himself up and spreading her legs wide for his invasion.

"Tell me you want me Mina." He ordered.

"I want you Kunzite. I want you so much." She reached out her arms for him. He needed no other invitation and forced the head of his cock into her slowly, careful not to press to deep and hurt her. He leaned forward and kissed her, keeping himself still as she grew accustomed to his width.

Reaching down, he laid his thumb over her center as he continued to kiss her. This was something he remembered clearly from their past life. The first time for a woman was painful. But he had the other memories of their times together to teach him one thing. If she was lost in an orgasm, she wouldn't notice the pain, or anything else.

With this in mind he began to rub her sensitive button, hard and fast, until she was thrashing under him, and her walls were clenching once more. In one swift thrust he filled her completely, and then began a slow and steady rhythm so she could feel his possession of her in the moment her orgasm ended. A bright light began to fill the room. Streaks of gold and silver with hints of orange filled the space, and he smiled, knowing the Soul-Bond was closing over them. The breeze flowed over them, ruffling hair and the sheets tangled around them. The glorious melody of their love filled the air next, and they both smiled as they released themselves together.

"I love you Minako," came the whisper in the darkness.

"I love you Kunzite," the answer was given with a smile and a kiss.

* * *

"Setsuna rushed into the apartment, not bothering to knock. She knew this moment was coming, and she had to protect the princess. The twins were sitting in the dining room, at the table coloring, while Usagi lay on the couch, an IV in her arm.

"Grim Man," she breathed, and all eyes turned to her. She pressed the broadcast button on her communicator as she gasped for breath, and called the others. "The Grim Man will be trying to come for the kids in less than an hour. I just got the message. We have to attack now. I'm staying with the kids and Usagi, the rest of you go to the coordinates and attack now!"

It was rare that Sailor Pluto took charge, but when she did, no one disobeyed. Mamoru kissed Usagi quickly and became Tuxedo Kamen. Jadeite suddenly appeared with Takeo in tow, hugged him, and he and Tuxedo Kamen disappeared a moment later. Usagi sat up, removing the drip from the IV attached to her arm, and went to hug her green-haired friend.

"It will be okay," she promised. She pulled the other woman into her arms, thankful that she'd decided to stay out of the battle. Until they knew how her pregnancy would change her, it was more important to keep her safe and protected. The best place for that was within Usagi's shield.

* * *

Following the coordinates to what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse, Haruki appeared and quietly hid until the others arrived. The newest features of his communicator allowed all of them to know where the others were at all times. It was a safety precaution after Usagi's abduction, and he was especially glad as his Soul-Bonded was going to be protecting Usagi and the children with no help.

Although, to be fair, he had to admit that even pregnant his little cousin was a force to be reckoned with. She was the most powerful of all of them, even now, and he knew that she would protect Setsuna as much as the other woman would protect her.

A dark, shadowy, reaper like figure appeared in the center of the large room. He was cloaked and hooded in black and held a scythe in one hand, similar to the one carried by Sailor Saturn. Though his, according to the information that had been gathered by Setsuna, was not nearly as powerful as hers, and only trapped people in the world of dreams, similar to the creature they had fought the night before.

Unfortunately he also had the power to influence people in their dreams, and so all of them knew that in this battle they could not afford to be hit. He could sense the Shittenou, who were now making sure no civilians were close for this battle. It was up to him and Tuxedo Kamen this time. The plan had been set in place when Usagi had returned from the future, and they had received several messages from the future version of Sailor Pluto to help them prepare.

Once his counterpart was in place, he opened himself to the power of the sun. He could feel the rising power of the earth, and that is what they had counted on. If he could feel it, then the Grim Man would be distracted long enough to turn. His weakness was the scythe, and as soon as he turned to face the Prince of Earth, the Sun Knight let fly his own attack. "Solar Flare," he whispered the words, hoping to keep the enemy unaware as long as possible.

The first shot missed, and he heard Uranus and Neptune release their own attacks a moment later. Tuxedo Kamen let loose his Smoking Bomber attack, and while the Grim Man tried to stand, the Sun Knight hit the scythe, listening to the fading scream as one of the most powerful droids was turned into dust before their eyes.

His own eyes scanned the warehouse, still not certain they were safe. He caught movement on the upper balcony and called out to warn Tuxedo Kamen, who launched himself out of the way of the attack. A man with black hair stood there, his eyes angry at the loss of his chance to destroy the Earth Prince and get his revenge.

Sailor Venus let her Love Me Chain fly, and Sailor Mars began to chant, but the man disappeared quickly. Haruki stood, still in his Sun Knight henshin, and let his senses reach out to make sure no other enemies were close. When he was sure, he nodded to Tuxedo Kamen who gave the all clear. They closed in on each other, and decided to meet at his apartment, since most of them would be staying close for the night. They knew that the appearance of the Grim Man meant they would soon be drawn to the future.

* * *

Chibi-Usa was giggling as she hugged Setsuna. She pressed her ear to the surprised woman's belly. "Are you awake yet little one?" She whispered, poking her belly with one little finger. Takeo and Chibi-Mamo both stood a little behind the exuberant girl, neither saying anything.

Usagi was hiding a smile behind her hand. She knew from Setsuna's future self that the woman was pregnant, but she wouldn't possibly know yet. She couldn't help the giggles that escaped and she held her hand tighter over her mouth to hide them.

"It's my turn!" Chibi-Mamo whined. He waited for his sister to move and pressed his own ear to Setsuna's belly. After a few minutes he huffed, "she's not doing ANYTHING yet!"

"I know!" The pink-haired princess grinned. "We have to make her laugh like we do with Mommy!" The two children started trying to tickle the startled Gate-Keeper.

Setsuna put a hand on each child's shoulder and gently moved them back before kneeling in front of them. "May I ask what it is you're doing?"

"We're trying to get Chiyoko to wake up!" Chibi-Usa giggled.

"And who, may I ask, is Chiyoko?" Setsuna asked, beginning to suspect, by the look on her face.

"Your first baby! Silly Auntie Puu!" Chibi-Usa giggled again, holding tight to the hand on her shoulder so she could move it and try to tickle Setsuna again.

Usagi could no longer help it. She started giggling madly and had to hold her sides. Bright stars burst from her belly towards Setsuna's. An answering flicker started, but quickly faded.

"Kids, I think Chiyoko is maybe still too young." She explained when she had calmed her fit of laughter. "Sorry Sets. I was going to hold off on telling you. But you said you loved the way you found out, so I hope this was it." She giggled again, staring at the surprised look on Setsuna's face.

"You mean it's true?" Setsuna sat down on a chair, her face white, her hands shaking. A brilliant smile lit her face. "A baby? Oh Kami! A baby!" She broke into happy tears, her face lit with joy. "Haruki is going to freak," and then she was giggling and crying at the same time. Usagi moved towards her and hugged the other woman hard.

"I want a turn!" Takeo jumped up and down in front of her until she allowed him to place a hand over her belly. He grinned when a brief streak of light answered his touch.

"Haruki will be so happy he might just jump the moon," she admitted. She giggled again at the look on Setsuna's face. Her green hair was shaking with mirth, her whole body lit up like Christmas lights in her absolute joy. Usagi smiled when she put one hand down over her still flat tummy. "Your first baby," she whispered, and hugged the other young woman.

"What exactly will I be happy about?" Haruki asked from the doorway. He and the others were just walking into the apartment. Setsuna covered her face with both hands and sobbed happy tears.

"About Chiyoko!" Chibi-Mamo said, pulling his favorite playmate over to his Auntie Puu.

Setsuna stood suddenly and threw herself at Haruki. "A baby," she moaned in joy. "We're having a baby!" She sniffled happily.

"Really!?" Haruki picked her up and spun her around laughing in his big boisterous way. His auburn hair fluttered around as he twirled. "A baby!" He looked to Chibi-Mamo. Chiyoko?" he asked. When the boy nodded he repeated the name several times. He placed Setsuna gently on her feet and knelt in front of her, putting his lips to her belly in a light adoring kiss. "Hello little Chiyoko." A little glow appeared at his words, flickering quickly and fading.

"I'm so happy!" Setsuna said, more tears falling. She smiled over at Usagi, thankful the girl had taught her what it was to have friends. She wouldn't be lonely anymore. She had this wonderful, huge, amazing family, and she was never letting go.


	14. Chapter 13: Battles

Author's Note: There is school on Saturdays in Japan, just in case there is any confusion. To be honest, I vary back and forth on whether I use it or not, but I think in this case it was an important part of the story.

This chapter took me a really long time to write. Fight scenes are not my strong suit. It was written in several long sessions. I have edited it, but if anyone notices any glaring mistakes please review or send me a message so I can fix it. Review anyways. I need to hear feedback. Do you all actually like this story?

* * *

 **Chapter 13  
Battles**

* * *

 **January 28**

* * *

Strategy sessions followed training and battle drills. Mamoru's apartment was rarely empty, and when it was, it meant that all of them were deeply entrenched in some sore of training. Now they brought the children with them to a field behind the Hikawah Shine, teaching them to immediately gather around Usagi, and how to use their own fledgling powers.

When the warriors weren't training, or planning, or doing school work, they were usually in the midst of battle. One followed another in a steady progression that overwhelmed and exhausted them. Usagi was doing better, and was able to handle Cardian battles with just Mamoru, but she could go nowhere near Droid battles. None of them understood the reasons the Droids affected her so badly, and they were terrified they were missing something vital.

It seemed, to Mamoru at least, that the sheer numbers of Droids and Cardians were meant to overwhelm them, to weaken and divide them. There was no break. Between battles he assured himself that Usagi was eating as much as possible, and he continuously changed her IV bags, because as she had to fight too, she was expending more energy. But the Cardians were like breathing for her to destroy. They were weak compared to the Droids, and she was able to wipe them away, most of the time, without even engaging them in an actual battle.

The Silver Crystal still took it's toll however, and she was often sleeping on a soft mattress provided by the babies in her belly. Many of her pregnancy symptoms had decreased now, but that one had continued. Only he and the children could pass the barrier that formed when she slept. And often he sent the children through to nap with her. The four of them would climb all over the bed, the twins snuggling up on either side of her, and they would nap, completely ignoring the sounds of the drills going on in the field.

* * *

Usagi turned away from the computer as her school ended for the day. Going to class via computer was different. She met Makoto's eyes. The other girl grinned.

"Want me to bake some cookies? You can lick the batter?"

Usagi nodded her head in frantic agreement. She loved cookies, and Makoto was one of the best cooks she'd ever met. She'd never admit it in front of the woman, but Makoto was a better cook than her mother.

Usagi was watching the other girl put the cookie sheets in the oven when she felt the slimy miasma. "Makoto, set the timer, then you and the others have to go deal with another Droid. She frowned as she sent out the message.

* * *

Mamoru and the children stayed with Usagi, though there was a part of him that really wanted to be out there, at least watching the battle from a hidden perch. But he had to make sure Usagi and the children were safe. She could use her shield, but if something went wrong he wanted to be with her. Kunzite and Minako had leadership of the Droid attacks, and he told them he trusted them but wanted a full report.

Kunzite nodded as he teleported away, a transformed Sailor Venus' hand held tightly in his own. He'd found it even harder to be separated from his Soul-Bonded than he'd ever imagined. In his previous life, matters of state had often forced them to be separated for days, sometimes weeks, at a time. Now, he couldn't imagine more than a few hours away from her.

They arrived at a small bracelet shop and stared into the windows from a short distance away. Kunzite wondered what the fight would have been like if it had just been the four Inner scouts and Sailor Moon. He couldn't imagine it.

"Mercury, please provide cover the moment we enter. Mars turn up the heat." Venus said after the two of them had consulted for a brief moment.

"Nephrite, Jupiter, combined attack." Kunzite added. The two nodded.

"Haruka, if you could do World Shaking. Haruki, light it up." Venus finished. The two of them moved forward first and they entered the shop quietly, Mercury's attack covering them as soon as they'd passed the door. Before the mist had cleared the droid was destroyed, only one loud cry of "Regalia," still echoing to mark it's existence, and a fluttering of ashes falling to the ground.

* * *

Setsuna was angry. She paced back and forth across the apartment. She caught Usagi's eye.

"How could they just not tell me?" she asked.

"Welcome to my world," Usagi muttered, fiddling with the IV in her arm.

"I swear, I wasn't even planning on fighting until we talked strategy, but they could have at least told me there was a fight!" Setsuna's green hair swung as she paced. "I mean, we already know my baby will be fine," she added, though she knew she was fudging things a bit.

"Sets, we both know the future can change!" Usagi growled. "How many times have you lectured the kids? Did you think I wasn't listening?"

A pfft sound escaped the Time Guardian's lips and Usagi let out a chuckle. She understood the other woman's anger, but they didn't know what, if anything, would be different between her pregnancy and Usagi's.

"I might just kick his..." She trailed off, noticing the twins and Takeo staring up at her.

"Look Setsuna, I know it's frustrating. But we don't know if your baby can produce a shield. We don't know if it is pregnancy that makes me so weak around the droids. We don't know much of anything. When Ami comes back she'll probably run scans on us both again, but we just don't know." Usagi tried to make her voice soothing, but could hear the other woman growl after every point she made. She sighed.

"I refuse to be left out of everything," Setsuna muttered, and Usagi agreed.

"Has your fuku changed yet?" Usagi asked, changing the subject.

Setsuna looked startled. "I don't even know. I haven't henshined since I found out."

"I wasn't very far along when mine changed. Only a couple weeks I think." Usagi tilted her head, thinking carefully over that time. "I'm pretty sure there is a video of it somewhere." She turned to the computer and put in a search. When she found the video she gave the other woman her seat and let her watch.

"Maybe we should do another training session," Setsuna murmured as she watched the video.

"I completely agree," Usagi murmured.

Mamoru came into the room with a cup of coffee clutched tightly in his hand. He met Usagi's eyes and then carefully moved his gaze over the other Senshi. She appeared calmer, though a bit distracted. He noticed the video playing and grinned.

::Smart idea.:: He met Usagi's eyes as he spoke in her head.

::I know.:: Usagi grinned back at him. ::We need a training session. I'd love to see if her fuku changes like mine did.::

::When?:: Mamoru thought later that night would be best, but the Senshi were hers, the same way the Shitennou were his.

::Think we can manage one tonight?:: She smiled when he nodded.

Haruki appeared in the middle of the living room. "Hey Sets? How come you aren't..." he trailed off when he was met with a glare. Usagi and Mamoru decided it was a great time to take the kids into their bedroom and play a few games. Takeo moved even quicker than the twins.

* * *

Setsuna was feeling frustrated and angry. Her fuka hadn't changed like Usagi's had. She was on her way to get the official pregnancy test out of the way, and couldn't help feeling a bit let down by the turn of events. She walked through the parking lot towards the hospital, not paying much attention. She wished Haruki could have come with her, but he was busy. She sighed and moved towards the doors.

Checking her watch, she realized it was already after five. She had to be there before six. She, the Guardian of Time, was running late. She grumbled under her breath. It was all because no one had bothered to tell her there was going to be a battle.

The sound of screams reached her ears and she backed into a corner, hiding in the shadows to transform. A moment later Sailor Pluto was running toward the hospital entrance. A strange droid with blue hair and a large needle was attacking people as they tried to leave. She pressed the call button on her communicator as she moved forward to protect the innocents.

"Dead scream," Pluto whispered, carefully concentrating her attack only on the creature. It moved at the last moment and launched needles at her. Pluto tried to dodge, but there were people in the way. People who were crowding around the entrance trying to flee. There was nowhere to go. She held up her hands and tried to protect them with an attack of her own, but then there was a brilliant flash.

Time stopped for milliseconds. If she hadn't been the protector of time itself she never would have noticed it. There was a strange white cloud in front of her, and a light emerged from her belly. Time moved again and there was a shield in front of her. She had no control over it, couldn't spread it to the civilians, but since the attack had been aimed solely at her, the shield was sufficient.

She was lifted off the ground a moment later. Her arms spread in her henshin poses, and her fuka drained of color. Instead of her normal black on white, the fuka was completely white now with glittering colors embedded in the fabric. Oranges, yellows, and greens. They were hardly visible, but they sparkled in the light. Her fuka skirt was all white now, except the fringe which had turned a burnt orange color. Her gloves and boots were all white as well, the edging in the same orange color with a thin green stripe between.

Her choker changed as well, a small sun appeared beneath the image of her planet. Around the small bun in her hair a new hair piece appeared, images of the sun in something similar to a charm bracelet. Wrist cuffs like Usagi now wore, except in black and green appeared on her wrists. Over her still very flat belly appeared a glowing image of the crescent cradle with images of Saturn and the Sun nestled inside.

The shield only worked one way. She spoke softly. "Dead Scream." Her attack was concentrated on the droid in front of her, and a moment later it had disintegrated. Before the dust had finished falling she became aware of Haruki holding her tightly. The others were surrounding her as well. She stumbled a little bit, more tired than she could ever remember being.

She was gathered up into her Soul-Bonded's arms before she could blink and a moment later she found herself next to Usagi on the couch. Ami was kneeling in front of her with the Mercury computer. The news was on and Usagi was watching carefully, but reached out a hand to grab Setsuna's.

"They will probably show your transformation any second if you want to see it," Mamoru said from across the room. He grinned at the two pregnant women. Setsuna was feeling weak and just smiled.

"I think the pregnancy has something to with the weakness around the droids."

"I have a theory," Ami said, and flicked on a holographic image behind her, checking information that had been gathered in the small laptop. "By the way, the baby should have a heartbeat in the next few days. Anyways, my theory is that the babies are from the future, as are the droids. I think that might be the cause for the energy drain."

"I didn't feel it when we faced the grim man or any of the others." Setsuna said, confused.

"You weren't directly involved," Ami said, her voice quiet. "I'll look into it more, but that is my current theory."

Mamoru suddenly turned up the news.

 _ **One of the Sailor Senshi destroyed one of the droid creatures single handedly just a short time ago. We have video footage from witnesses on the scene as the droid attacked the crowd just before the Senshi of Pluto showed up (**_ a video of screaming people showed on the screen _ **). You can see as she sends an attack, which is quickly dodged before the creature sends it's own attack.**_

Haruki shuddered as he watched the video playing.

 _ **Watch now as she experiences a change similar to the one undergone by Sailor Moon. It is suspected that she too is with child. (**_ The video played and showed the new changes. _ **)** _

Haruki shut of the television and turned to his Soul-Bonded, tears in his eyes. "That could have ended so differently," he said, his voice breaking.

* * *

 **January 29**

* * *

The slimy feelings of a droid seemed doubled. It was late morning, and Usagi nearly vomited. Somehow there was a droid and also a Cardian. She pressed the call button on her communicator. "Two attacks," she whispered. Droid and Cardian." She could barely speak over the need to vomit. She gulped it back and turned to Ami, who was still with her. Ami nodded and took over with the communicator, pulling out her computer.

Usagi swallowed back the bile and sat up strait. Setsuna appeared in the living room, near her and she held out a hand for the blonde. "Lets go!" She seemed excited and Usagi had to gulp again. She hoped the other woman would be careful.

Ami smiled at her and nodded. "We can take care of the droid. You guys do what you have to."

While the others headed for the droids, Usagi, and Setsuna moved to intercept the Cardian. They found it in the park. ' _Figures_ ' thought Usagi. They'd often discussed the strange attacks in the park. During the time when the Dark Kingdom had been their enemy it had been nearly constant for several weeks. They'd suspected a portal in the park with accidental escapes of the Youma.

Transformed into Sailor Moon and Pluto, the two moved to intercept the creature. They took stock of the situation. The park was nearly empty, so the attack didn't make much sense. The Cardian looked like a pink humanoid lion. It's breath was incredibly powerful and when they appeared they watched as it knocked several people down before the thing attempted to steal their energy.

Pluto stepped forward and muttered, "Dead Scream," sending her attack at the creature. She began muttering under her breath as the Cardian dodged her attacks. "Why do they always scream their own name?" She said, shaking her head. "Farion. What sort of name is that anyway?"

Sailor Moon was momentarily distracted by the sight of Asanuma lying unconscious on the ground beneath a tree. She knew she couldn't lose focus however, and reached for her tiara. Charging it, she threw it just as the Cardian dodged Pluto's fourth attack. She willed it to follow the creature. Pluto held up her wrists and sent out her new cuffs to capture the creature.

A moment later the tiara beheaded the Cardian and it dissolved into dust. Usagi turned to the people who were beginning to pick themselves up off the ground. Asanuma wasn't moving and Usagi moved quickly to his side.

A young woman was staring at her and Pluto, and she realized that the two of them made an impressive sight, their fukus glittering in the sunlight. She motioned to her to come closer and asked her if she had a cell phone. She pulled one out of her pocket, and taking the hint, called an ambulance.

Sailor Moon and Pluto moved away and disappeared from sight. They both released their henshin and ran back over to Asanuma, who was still prone. They cleared people back, telling them they were his friends, and Setsuna asked if anyone had called for help. Usagi sent a message to Makoto and called out mentally to Mamoru. They promised to meet the three of them in the emergency room.

A few minutes later the two of them were riding with the young man to the hospital. He was beginning to wake and Usagi bent over him to reassure him that Makoto was going to come and see her. He was one of her best friends, and had been with her through many of her break ups and problems. She knew the other girl would do whatever it took to be there for him in return.

* * *

Droid Animal Instinct

Mamoru and Haruki were torn between going with the Soul-Bonded or helping with the droid. The thought of how sick the droid would make the two of them was what eventually decided them. They spoke for a moment though, and decided to hang back and wait to attack. If the others couldn't destroy the droid on their own, they would step in.

The children were safe in school, including Hotaru, so they wouldn't have Saturn, Pluto, or Sailor Moon. Haruki nodded to Kunzite and Venus who had arrived and were peering over the edge of a wall, staring at the droid. They were at an animal shelter, and the droid was doing something to the animals, changing them and making them vicious somehow.

Mamoru pressed the alarm that led to the police department, letting them know the location of the attack. It was something they all took seriously. No one needed to be underfoot while they fought. People could get seriously injured.

He watched as the others began to show up and started fighting the droid. Unfortunately the thing kept sending out strange attacks that would temporarily leash the warriors, until someone else could free the one who was caught. He looked over to see Kunzite looking at him and Haruki. The man nodded to the red head.

Standing, Haruki had become the Sun Knight. Mamoru transformed into Tuxedo Kamen at nearly the same moment, and stood beside the other man. "Vines?" The Sun Knight asked. He nodded and sent his energy into the earth, sending up creeping vines to capture the droid while the Sun Knight blinded it. A moment later the thing phased into what appeared to be a dummy before turning into dust.

::Mamoru. Asanuma got hurt by the Cardian. Get Makoto.:: He heard Usagi in his head and rushed forward to Jupiter to tell her. She and Nephrite grabbed his hands and a moment later they appeared in an underground parking garage at the hospital. He knew that Asanuma wouldn't have arrived yet, but they headed toward the emergency department.

* * *

 **January 30**

* * *

At some point during the early hours of the morning, Usagi woke with the slimy feeling of evil across her skin. She reached for her communicator and sent out the call. Kunzite and Minako appeared in moments, fully dressed and ready to go.

"Call Ami and she can narrow down the location, but it seems to be coming from the area of the school." Usagi told them, barely awake. Kunzite nodded and Minako bent to hug her gently.

"We'll take care of it. Get your sleep."

"Be careful, she urged them. Send me a message if you need Mamoru."

She heard a sound coming from the living room as the two of them disappeared. Pulling on her robe she went out and turned on the light. Setsuna was getting settled into one of the recliners. "Hey Usagi," she whispered. "Haruki insisted I come here as back up." She snorted.

"I understand," Usagi whispered back. "Do you need anything or are you going to sleep?"

"I definitely need sleep," the older girl muttered.

"See you in the morning then."

Usagi went back into the bedroom and slipped in beside Mamoru. He turned over and captured her around the waist as she lay down. He kissed her neck and held her tight.

* * *

Jupiter smiled as she and Nephrite reached for one another. Teleporting was always easier with him than on her own. She was tired. They all were. But they knew they could handle this, and any other fight. As a team they really were getting much better. Nephrite kissed her as they teleported. She grinned and let go of him.

"Where the heck are we?" Uranus whispered as she and Neptune appeared beside them.

"It's a cram school," Mercury said. "I think I went here for a while," she added. She and Zoicite had arrived almost at the same time as the others.

"That thing looks a bit like a bug. See the antennae?" Jupiter smiled as she pointed into the large open room below them. They had arrived in what appeared to be a balcony over a room full of small desks facing a stage.

The droid seemed to be doing something to the computers on each of the little desks. Jupiter sensed movement and looked across to see another balcony where the others were also arriving. She pointed over.

"We see them." Jupiter startled. She hadn't head Haruki arrive.

"Hey, shouldn't you be with Sets?" Uranus asked. "Is she with my little Koneko?"

Jupiter shook her head. It was weird how quickly Haruka had become possessive of little Usagi. They all loved their princess, but Haruka and the other outers seemed nearly obsessed with her safety and happiness. None more so than Haruka.

Haruki smiled at them. "I was going to stay with her, but she said you all might need me. I still think it's time I changed teams and went over to Cardian duty. She's..." he trailed off. "Determined." He finally added.

Jupiter snorted. The Time Guardian was definitely that, and stubborn. Perhaps a little hard-headed. Haruki laughed and Uranus glared at him.

"Quiet," Mercury hissed. "Alright this thing needs to have it's antennae destroyed. Don't let it get close to you. It seems to be able to affect emotions and perhaps even relationships so stay clear."

"Going over to ask Kunzite and Venus what the plan is," Haruki said. He disappeared and Jupiter saw him on the other balcony almost instantly. For several minutes they quietly watched the droid below while they waited for instructions.

"Okay," Haruki spoke, startling Jupiter, who hadn't noticed his return. "Venus wants all of us to attack at once. She would like a focus on the antennae. She specifically requested Jupiter and Neph. Can you get a clear shot from here?" They nodded at him, and Nephrite grabbed her hand tightly as they watched the other balcony.

Kunzite was standing behind the others with one arm up. He suddenly lowered his arm and Jupiter began her attack, wrapping her lightning with Nephrites as they sent it out. She watched other attacks fly towards the droid at the same time. A moment later a pile of dust lay on the stage.

"We can't leave yet," Ami said. "We need to figure out what was done to the computers, and possibly counteract it."

* * *

The radio played on the kitchen counter as Usagi continued washing the dishes. She couldn't do anything but wait for the others to return. Setsuna, who was becoming a near constant fixture in the apartment, was in the room with the children. Hotaru was with the others as well, still young enough that she was not as skilled in fighting. Mamoru and herself had decided that she was in need of more training and had kept her for the afternoon. She knew Minako and Kunzite could handle whatever droid they were faced with.

Suddenly the song was interrupted by a radio host giving warning.

 ** _"Warning listeners. There are attacks in the Azabu Juuban shopping district. There appears to be a pair of Droids attacking at once, and they seem to be going for a local arcade."_**

Usagi gasped and looked over at Mamoru who was busy cutting vegetables across from her. He met her eyes, his own fearful. She nodded and a moment later he had disappeared.

 _ **"Over the past several days it appears attacks from both types of enemies have increased. We would like to send our thanks to the Senshi and Shitennou who have been protecting this city. I'm watching a live feed folks. If you're near a television you may want to see if your news station is covering the attack."**_

Usagi turned off the water, and then the radio, leaving the vegetables on the counter as she turned on the television on the counter. It seemed they now had televisions in every room in the apartment, except the bathrooms. She sighed. They couldn't take the chance of not knowing what was going on anymore.

* * *

Mamoru appeared in the staff room of the arcade and made his way out to the front. Two droids, who appeared to be polar opposites of each other were attacking the Senshi and Shitennou outside. As Tuxedo Kamen, he stepped into the main room and motioned to Motoki and Unazuki to start getting people out through the break room. They focused on the children first.

"These aren't droids," Mamoru realized when he noticed the marks on their foreheads. They were members of the Black Moon Clan. He stepped into the doorway of the arcade, unnoticed by the two men. One had deep chocolate skin and light pink hair, while the other had pale ivory skin and light blue hair. For the moment Tuxedo Kamen decided not to attack. He didn't want to draw attention to the target the two had originally intended.

His concern was that the droids seemed to go for the energy of the young, and he wanted them to escape before he did anything. Kunzite and Venus were off to one side, speaking in hushed tones he could not hear. They were the closest to him, but he knew they hadn't seen them yet.

Jupiter and Nephrite had combined their attack as one of the two men had disappeared underground. The other, with the pink hair, was busily fighting Mars and Jadeite. The rest had gathered into a circle around the two, hoping to block them from attacking innocents, who were still trying to flee. A news helicopter hovered overhead, and a van was parked down the street, a reporter and cameraman perched on top.

Mars was struck by an energy blast and fell, crying out in pain, and in a fit of rage Jadeite let out so much energy he collapsed. The pink haired man cried out in pain and fell before disappearing from the ground. The other man, hidden under the earth, was circling Jupiter and Nephrite. Mamoru sent his energy into the earth to pinpoint his location and called out to the pair, giving them directions to destroy the Clan Member.

Kunzite and Venus moved to stand nearly in front of Tuxedo Kamen, protecting him from any counter attack as Jupiter and Nephrite sent attack after attack into the pavement. the blue haired man popped out of the ground just in front of the two leaders and tried to attack Tuxedo Kamen. Venus' love me chain circled is waist and Kunzite sent out a blast of energy. The man fell and slowly disappeared like the other had.

* * *

Ami smiled as she sat down at the table. Haruka and Michiru were holding each other tightly and Hotaru was circling the pair giggling as she reached out to tickle them both. They pretended to be unaffected for a moment, but soon both were laughing. Ami shared a glance with the pair. They'd asked her to run scans of the compound and school Hotaru's father had built. Some of the child's stories were concerning them.

She looked around at the others who were already sitting, or moving toward the table. They had become a large family. With so many people together, working, going to school, fighting together, she would have expected arguments and frustrations to break out, but somehow the bonds that connected them had proven stronger than any petty arguments.

Usagi and Mamoru sat close together. They were the reason for the bonds, and the closeness, Ami knew. Their love for each of the warriors who fought with them, and for them, was incredible. It was unconditional. They loved each other more than either could express, and as Zoicite's hand came down gently on her shoulder, she understood that level of devotion. Her love for him was as great as her love for the Prince and Princess.

Ami had to admit, at least to herself, that she was worried. All of them were tired. The constant attacks over the past few days were weighing heavily on them. In truth they needed a break. They needed time to recuperate, and to train the children. They needed time to just be with each other, as friends, as family, as couples.

* * *

 **January 31**

* * *

Usagi and Mamoru sat on the roof together in the moonlight. It had been a good day. No attacks by either Droid or Cardian. People were safe, and those affected by recent attacks were recovering according to the report from Ami's mother. Usagi's grades were also improving. She'd been feeling better all day, and had gained a pound according to the scale in the now completed Medical Bay across from their apartment.

She sighed in pleasure. Good days were so rare lately that she wanted to absorb every moment of it. Mamoru smiled over at her and sat up to detach her IV, pulling the needle from her arm. "You know," he said as he put a fresh Band-Aid over the tiny hole. "I used to be terrified of needles."

"I know." Usagi giggled.

Mamoru gave a fake growl and pretended to frown at her, catching her up into his arms and pulling her into his lap. "Are you teasing me?"

"Yup!" Usagi nodded wildly. She giggled when he tickled her.

A moment later his face was buried in her neck and he gently bit her and licked her skin. It had been a while since they'd had a free moment and she turned to him thankfully.

Unfortunately their enemies appeared to have a sixth sense about these things and she got the disgusting feeling of a Cardian.

"Crap!" she muttered.

Mamoru's head lifted. "What?"

"Stupid Cardian." She sighed. Lets go take care of it. Hopefully once it's gone we can pick up where we left off."

Mamoru nodded, huffing in frustration as the two of them stood and transformed. Usagi pressed the button for Pluto on her communicator. Setsuna and Haruki promised they would meet them at the virtual reality center. The grand opening was supposed to be the following day, and Usagi was glad she could sense the creatures, otherwise she was sure people would have gotten hurt.

She didn't even blink when they teleported, meeting the others in front of the building. They made their way inside and found the creature trying to attach itself to a virtual reality consol. Usagi frowned. Her father and brother were going to be at the grand opening.

She became Sailor Moon, and a moment later was surrounded by Pluto, Tuxedo Kamen, and the Sun Knight. They moved cautiously forward, the others flanking her. They didn't want to cause any damage to anything but the Cardian.

Sailor Moon lifted one hand to her brow and took down her tiara, charging it as she brought it down. "Moon Tiara Action," she whispered and sent it at the creature. In one smooth movement she had released the tiara, which looked more like a discus in this use, and seconds later was catching it silently as it returned, having destroyed it's target.

"Darn," muttered Pluto. "We need to be on the lookout for more attacks like this." She shuddered.

"I know what you mean. It's a worry." Sun Knight added.

"What concerns me most is that we know soon something is going to happen that will make us go into the future. What happens if there is another Cardian attack while we're gone? We can't afford to leave anyone behind." Sailor Moon whispered, looking around to make sure no one overheard.

"We can warn the department," Tuxedo Kamen said, and typed out a text to one of the officers they trusted.

* * *

 **February 1**

* * *

Usagi was smiling. She hadn't been out much lately, except for training and the occasional battle with a Cardian. She'd been feeling a bit restricted, as though she were becoming a prisoner in her own home. She turned and smiled at Setsuna, who was walking with her. She took in a deep breath, smelling the flowers and the after effects of an early afternoon storm.

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. She just wished everyone could have had two days off in a row like they did in other countries. The constant battles on top of school and jobs and training was wearing everyone down. She smiled though, as she watched children racing around, finally released from their week of school. She really hoped there would be no attacks the next day.

For her part Setsuna seemed just as happy to be out. The two of them were becoming close, and though Setsuna was a few years older, Usagi had some experiences that had prematurely aged and matured her. They were busily discussing the symptoms of early pregnancy, and how theirs were different from that of ordinary humans.

"So did you and Haruki get the official word last night?" Usagi asked as they closed in on the elementary school. She almost felt like skipping. She might have given into the temptation if she wasn't already a bit tired from the walk. She couldn't give Mamoru any excuse to keep her home. She was so happy to be out and able to pick up the children and she didn't want anything to stop that from happening.

"We did," Setsuna smiled. "Of course, Ami's computer had already verified it, but I suppose having the official record is important."

"You'll have to meet Mizuno-san soon for a check-up. Ami can do the bloodwork for you though. She's gotten good at stealing blood and poking me with needles." Usagi gave a mock grimace. Ami actually did very well and she was happy she didn't have to risk the samples falling into the wrong hands.

They entered the gates of the school and Usagi grinned at the three faces staring out the window of the twins' classroom. She wished Hotaru were in school with the others. The girl was young enough, but she attended the school her father had built. The twins smiled and waved and Takeo jumped up and down excitedly.

* * *

Ryuax stepped out of the Time Warp and into the playground. Light blue hair, done up in an elegant style, covered in a white and gold cap. Her outfit was white, with black scrollwork. She grinned, knowing no one suspected she was near. She normally stayed in the Time Warp, and it was her hope that she couldn't be sensed like the other Droids. She was responsible for ensuring that the Black Moon Clan had access to the past and the future.

She watched from her place of hiding under a small tree as two women approached the school and entered the gates. The blonde with the two small buns and long streamers of hair was one of her targets. Esmeraude had been clear that part of her mission was to destroy the woman before abducting the twins. She took a glance at the girl however and was surprised to notice that she was pregnant. In that case, the twins had not yet been born.

How was she supposed to abduct twins when she was supposed to kill their mother before their birth? Did that mean she was actually supposed to detroy the twins as well? She wished she had been better informed of the progress of their campaign. Even with her abilities to step through time, she couldn't watch it like that blasted Time Keeper could. She snorted.

The two women entered the school and Ryuax stepped forward. Her time was coming quickly. She would attack the moment they were clear of the building. She moved quickly from her hiding place and into the center of the playground. She laughed as she watched three children rush out of the building. The twins were easy to pick out. She launched herself at the young male with purple hair.

She found herself a moment later, rolling across the asphalt. She opened her eyes and looked at her target. In front of him stood the little blonde and the green-haired wench. Both women were glowing with power, mid-henshin. When their feet hit the ground they both sparkled in the sunlight and Ryuax was distracted by the beauty of it. The three children were all behind the two women now.

Standing, she waited, wondering what the two women would do. The green-haired woman spoke and tapped her staff on the ground. She didn't hear the words, but she felt the attack. She gathered the energy and sent it back at both of them. She was stunned to see them both glow, light coming from them as a white shield surrounded both women and all three children.

One of the women was speaking into her wrist and Ryuax felt a moment of fear. She knew already what was coming. Two men appeared, one to either side of the women. The one with orange hair went to the Time Keeper, while the raven-haired Adonis gathered the blonde to him. She smiled. If they could walk through the shield, then she could too.

She ran forward, throwing herself at the blonde woman. If she destroyed that one she would accomplish her mission. Her head rung as she slammed head first into the glowing barrier. She was thrown backwards and for a moment sat there in shock. She tried sending an attack under the shield, through the ground, but it rebounded on her and she was forced to turn and run back into the middle of the playground.

There were sudden popping sounds and Ryuax backed up as women in Sailor fukus began to surround her. As the Senshi appeared, she stepped back again, searching for an escape. Every direction she turned, another one showed up until she was surrounded. Esmeraude had not spoken of this. She'd simply asked her to take the children and destroy Sailor Moon, who was supposedly weakened by droids.

The gathered women glared at Ryuax and she knew a moment of fear as they began to glow. They didn't speak aloud for a moment as they gathered their power, but with one single cry flying from every voice she knew her own end. "Sailor Planet Attack!" She blinked, and knew no more.

* * *

Chibi-Mamo held up the key and stared at the younger version of his father. His eyes were frightened, his body shaking. The attack had left him terrified, more for the younger version of his mother and for his twin sister than for himself.

"It's time," he whispered. "Puu said it would happen after the planets attacked. I didn't understand." He sniffled a little, but Mamoru could tell he was trying his best to be strong. He put one hand on the boy's shoulder. Chibi-Usa was still clinging to Usagi, sobbing hysterically. The others were closing in on them all. Pluto looked as though she might just destroy the entire Black Moon Clan in one blow.

Mamoru met the eyes of each person in the room, including the children, before he finally nodded. He took the key and held it aloft. Pluto whispered the words to him and he released them in a shout. A bright white light appeared, in a column coming from the heavens straight into the school playground. Everyone gathered close, holding hands and closing in on each other until they were shoulder to shoulder, the royal family in the center.

Mamoru uttered the phrase, his voice sure and strong and the eighteen people disappeared. For a moment it felt as though their bodies were under intense pressure, wind coming at them from all sides, buffeting them. Mamoru closed his eyes against the stinging and thought of the Time Portal. When he looked again they were standing in front of a large set of doors.

When he opened his eyes he immediately noticed a green haired woman who was not part of their circle. She was identical in every way to the Setsuna he already knew. He hadn't been sure it was possible for both of them to remain in the same place at the same time. The woman smiled at them and took one step back.

"I cannot fight this battle with you," whispered future Pluto. "It is for you," she reached for her younger self, careful not to actually touch. "And for all of you."

"How do we defeat them?" Usagi asked, her voice still shaking.

"You will know." Future Pluto smiled and waved behind her. A set of doors opened into a crystalline world. It was obvious from the view that nature had already begun to overtake the area. Mamoru gulped and held tighter to Chibi-Mamo. If this was their future, he hoped they could save it. Things did not look good.


	15. Chapter 14: What the Future Holds

**Black Moon Enemies  
Chapter 14  
What the Future Holds**

* * *

 **February 1**

* * *

Luna was frantic. Artemis tried to calm her, but didn't know what to do. He'd never seen her so panicked before.

They'd been in Central Control when the fight at the school had started, and none of the scouts were with them. By the time they'd arrived at the school, all of them were gone. He shook his head. He and Luna sat under a tree, staring at the piled of dust that had once been a droid. None of them moved. But, looking over at Luna, Artemis could tell she was moments away from a full blown panic attack.

He nudged her. Artemis moved to her side of his mate and started purring, hoping that he could calm her. She was moaning about not being there for Usagi. She continuously shook her head and wept. Artemis felt more helpless than he could ever remember.

A light shone down on them from the street, barely filtering through the trees. He knew there was going to be rain that night, and he would have to move Luna, get her into a place of shelter. He wondered where he could take her where she would feel safe and loved. Then it hit him. He would take her to Usagi's mother. The woman was probably frantic. He was sure the news people had already aired the fight. They'd seen the crews leaving as they arrived.

* * *

Ikuko opened the door to the insistent scratching and looked down to see the two cats. Luna she knew well, but the white cat was less familiar to her. They both had the crescent cradle mark on their foreheads. She waved them inside, listening as the rain began to fall, softly at first and then with more force. At least it wasn't snow, but she knew the cats were probably cold.

"How are you? Is Luna Okay? I saw the news." Ikuko sighed. She really didn't want to think about it. Her daughter was four months pregnant, and was at the moment fighting some enemy from the distant future. An enemy who seemed to have it out for her in particular. It wouldn't take much for Ikuko to find herself huddled up in a ball on the floor weeping.

Luna waited until the matronly woman sat and jumped into her lap, seeking both to give and receive comfort. Artemis jumped up and lay on the other leg, both nudging at the woman who had silent tears pouring down her face. Ikuko hadn't even noticed she was crying, and neither of them told her.

The television clicked on.

 _ **"This is a special report," said the newscaster. "We wanted to inform you that it appears the Sailor Senshi and their companions are in the midst of another battle the like of which they faced only a short time ago. We ask that people remain in their homes until we know more about what it happening. This is for your own safety. Please don't forget that the Senshi have asked that people do not get close to any battle for their own protection. If you see anything unusual please report it to the number at the bottom of the screen."**_

* * *

More than nine-hundred years in the future, a group of people stared in awe at the trees surrounding them. Sailor Moon sighed and released her henshin, moving close to the children. Takeo grabbed the hand of Jadeite, while Hotaru, who was still young, stuck close to Uranus and Neptune. They had not released their henshin however, preferring to protect their Princess, Prince, and the children.

Taking a deep breath Usagi took Chibi-Mamo's hand and Chibi-Usa's and began to move through the brief forest. It was quickly apparent it did not go far, and once they had passed through, gasps could be heard from everyone behind them. It was a wasteland. Buildings had crumpled, nature was destroyed, and the shriveled remains of many people littered the ground. There was no sound. Not laughter, or traffic, or so much as a breeze.

The two children sobbed as they moved through the devastation. "It's worse," whispered Chibi-Mamo. "Worse than when we left."

Chibi-Usa clung tighter to Usagi's hand, weeping loudly. "We have to help mommy. She can save them," the girl insisted. Usagi prayed she was right, because looking around she realized that if she wasn't right, there was no one left to save. She hid a sob of her own in a fake cough.

"I don't understand," Venus said from behind them. "How far in the future are we?" She was looking over at Pluto.

"About nine-hundred years," the green-haired Senshi answered solemnly.

"Then how are they still so young?"

"How much do you remember about the Millennial Kingdom?" Pluto asked.

"Most of it," Venus shrugged.

"You were relatively young, I suppose," Pluto said finally. "Living near the Silver Crystal for so long, the Protectors of the Moon were granted an unnaturally long life. Thousands of years. Added to that is the extended life of the Earth Royals, whose life spans weren't much shorter, as long as they were connected to the Crystal at least. All the inhabitants of Crystal Tokyo age slower. In fact, most people on the planet do," she added after a moment's thought.

With a sigh she continued. "Also, I believe something is blocking the twins from aging. I'm not sure what, but I suspect it has something to do with this Black Moon Clan they've been fighting." She looked at the two children, wondering what possibly could have happened to halt them from normal aging. Even in the days of the Moon Kingdom, children had aged just barely slower than the rate they did on Earth.

Their walking was made difficult by the debris. Usagi could see the remnants of a road, and they tried to stay on it, but the going was difficult. Mamoru had also released his henshin and was walking to the other side of Chibi-Mamo, his eyes scanning the road around them.

Haruki was silent, his eyes on Pluto as he worried about her. Her glittering fuku gave away her pregnancy to his eyes, though it would be a while before she was far enough along for her body to change.

* * *

Mercury was taking readings as she moved through the barren landscape. Beside her Zoicite was doing the same with his own small computer. She was proud of the one she had created for him. His intelligence matched her own, but ran in different ways, and his was set up to help him tap into his own abilities. His mind was very analytical, and he had a deep understanding of the planets, space, and the Earth especially. She gave a small, shy, smile when he met her eyes. Despite their surroundings, she was so very happy to have him in her life, have him working with her again.

The Mercury computer beeped as it registered a large source of dark energy. Up ahead, piercing the earth was a massive crystal. The color was a deep purple with grey and black tones to it. A Dark Crystal. She could recognize it now. She had shards, taken from Usagi's clothing when she'd escaped the Black Moon Clan. She kept them in a tiny vial, and had been running tests on them. Of course she could have them nowhere near any of the Senshi, especially Usagi and now Setsuna as it made them weak. So she was keeping them in a lead lined box in the Command Center.

"Don't get close," she warned, watching Usagi and Setsuna carefully. The two women moved as far away from it as they could, taking the children with them. It was a good thing she was watching them, as she noticed the weakness in the twins almost immediately. A moment passed as she called out a warning, and then Setsuna and Usagi were carrying the twins in their arms. Both had nearly fallen as they approached.

After that they cut a wide berth and went around. It was nearly ten minutes before the children could walk on their own again.

* * *

The large Crystal Palace grew closer and closer as they walked. Mamoru watched his wife and the twins like a hawk. All were showing signs of exhaustion. He pulled shakes out of his subspace pocket and insisted they each drink one. They did seem to help. As they continued walking Mamoru couldn't help feeling sad at the devastation. He could feel a power, much stronger than his own, shoring up the Earth's defenses, holding the planet whole by sheer force of will.

A figure in a white tuxedo began to move toward them. Looking up Usagi saw a man, his face hidden by a white domino mask, his hair fading to a royal purple. She knew instantly who it was and pointed to him. The two children squealed and ran for him, but they moved right through him. Both children cried out in sadness and fear, unsure why their father was unable to hold them.

"I am not really here," Neo-King Endymion spoke quietly. "I am just a projection, my mental state wanders, watching over everyone." He smiled down at the twins. "I've been watching over you little ones." He heard twin sniffles. "Come. It is safer inside the palace."

The group followed, a bit slowly, because all of them were tired and sore. It had already been evening, and then they'd had a battle before they'd arrived. Mamoru was sure however, that the biggest drain on their energy was the dark crystal sitting in the middle of Tokyo.

He was surprised at the enchanting beauty of the Crystal Palace. The walls were a silvery blue, slanted and sloped, with odd pieces here and there. Everything reflected their faces back at them as they passed through the long hallway. They entered a large room where there was a dais upon which a man slept, and it was Mamoru. Except that it wasn't. The man looked older, though not by much. He could pass for mid-twenties at best. His hair was slightly different, a deep purple, like Chibi-Mamo's.

Usagi stopped to stare down at him, then looked back at Mamoru. He smiled at her as she looked between him and the older version. Neo-King Endymion was very similar in appearance, but the changes wrought were incredible. He reached for her hand.

"You age well, apparently," she said in a small voice.

He could only nod. It was too much to take, seeing himself in such a state. The holographic version of the king had continued and the two of them had to hurry to keep up. He passed though into a second chamber where a large crystal structure sat on another dais, surrounding Neo-Queen Serenity. The queen was barely visible, but Mamoru felt drawn closer.

He gasped when he peered inside. The queen lay in state, looking almost dead, but her cheeks were rosy with health. The thing that shocked him the most was the state of her belly, which was large and round with child. And laying over her belly, head on her breast, was another child. Perhaps as old as two, though he doubted even that. It was a little girl with deep red hair, wearing a dress that was red with black polka-dots. She appeared to be sleeping as well, and was just as still as the queen. If he hadn't seen the movement of their breathing he would have thought them porcelain.

"Usako," he whispered, and pointed. She looked closer and turned to face him a moment later. He grinned. "I told you," he said with a smile, "I want a dozen."

Neo-King Endymion laughed upon hearing that. He waved the two of them over and pointed into another chamber. Inside, standing with their backs against a large pillar were eight men and women. It was the Inner Senshi, and the Shitennou.

"They are protecting the palace," he explained. "Because of them, none can enter here who wish ill on anyone who belongs. It is what keeps the black moon clan at bay. Come," and he drew them into the chamber and through a smaller hallway to a door. When he opened it, six people stood there. None moved or spoke, they simply stood, not seeming to be aware of what was happening around them.

It was the Outer Senshi, and with them Haruki and Takeo. They passed through the tunnel they made and into a large chamber filled with beds. On the beds were children, most appearing around the same age as, or younger than, the twins. Usagi gasped. She turned to Mamoru and he wrapped an arm around her, giving her silent comfort.

"The children are being protected by the Outers. After all, many are theirs." He grinned at Setsuna as he spoke. "I would love to take you on a grand tour. Truly, but we haven't much time. I must tell you about Saphir and the Sisters and then you must go."

Mamoru moved closer to the avatar of his future self. "Just out of curiosity, are any in here ours?" Neo King Endymion smiled and pointed. A girl with long blonde hair and a boy with thick black locks were sleeping in the same bed. The girl looked to be around three, the boy around six. "Just Motoki and Naru in here," he said, and Tentomushi is sleeping with her mother. We haven't named the newest little one yet."

Mamoru was happy. Perhaps because he'd grown up so lonely, he'd always wanted a large family. Apparently he had one in the future. His grin was starting to hurt his cheeks. Usagi however appeared shell-shocked. He slid a hand around her waist and pulled her back against him.

"I wish you were the one going through all the labor pains," she growled. Everyone broke into laughter at that.

They waited as the others asked questions about their own future children. Neo-King Endymion refused to give dates, except to Setsuna, and then only for the child she was already carrying. He laughed at the indignation of the other girls who wanted to know what their futures had in store.

There was a cough and Usagi turned. Her brother Shingo entered the room, arms spread wide. He was grown now and looked much like their father, though he didn't wear any glasses. He smiled and hugged her tightly, then sent a glance over at little Hotaru for a moment and smiled. He gave hugs to each of the twins and put a hand on Takeo's shoulder.

"It's good to see you Usagi-chan," he said quietly. "Only a few of us are awake. We have other duties to perform, so you wont see much of us, and we are also concerned about giving away too much too soon." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I just wanted to reassure you that everyone is working to help and that we haven't given up. I love you!"

"I love you too!" She hugged him again, and watched as he disappeared, met in the hallway by a young woman with fiery hair and another with long black hair.

* * *

The Command Center in the Crystal Palace made the one under the arcade look like a toy. Monitors rose up to the ceiling. There were science stations and observation areas, and everything one would expect in a highly technologically advanced era. Neo King Endymion pressed a few buttons and pointed up at the screen.

An image stood there of five young women and two men. The man Usagi recognized instantly, and she couldn't help but shudder at the memory of him. It was Dimande's brother, Saphir. She recognized the red-haired man as well, Rubeus.

"This is what remains of the Black Moon Clan. Once it was large, now these six and Wiseman himself are the only ones left. This is Saphir, the new Prince since his brother's death. He has declared revenge, but he has no clue who took Usagi from him, and so his plans are all over the place, not well thought out, and mostly have faltered." He sent an apologetic glance to her and she sighed.

"These four, "he continued, "are the Specter Sisters. Koan, Berthier, Calaveras, and Petz." They follow the orders of the Prince. They rule elements, as the inner Senshi do, and it is suspected that they could have become more, something like the Senshi, had they not been tarnished by the Black Moon Clan from a young age."

"This is Esmeraude, who once loved Prince Dimande, and has also sworn revenge, though her only target is, unfortunately, Usagi." He sent her another glance, and this time there was a warning in it that she did not understand. She looked carefully at the woman in the picture. She seemed familiar, but Usagi couldn't place her.

"The red-haired man is Rubeus. He is the weak link I believe. He is disillusioned with Wiseman. He sees Saphir's quest for revenge as foolish, and from what I can gather, believes the entire plan has already been doomed."

"What do we need to do to fight them?" Mamoru asked.

"First Mamoru, you, Usagi, and the twins must stay here."

"I don't understand."

"I know, and I cannot tell you why. Please trust me though, when I tell you it is what must be. Remember, I've already lived through these events. I once listened to these exact same words."

"Please don't get Setsuna started," Haruki said with a laugh. He received a sharp poke in the ribs from his Soul-Bonded.

* * *

It was with a heavy heart that the Senshi and Shitennou left their leaders behind. They waved from the doorway of the palace, as the rest of them formed a circle. Even Takeo and Hotaru were accompanying them, and none could understand why the others had to stay behind.

Minako watched as they came closer to see the circle and waved one more time, wishing desperately to stay close to her friend, her leader, her princess. She gave the order to henshin, and there were flashes of light around the circle as everyone prepared themselves. After the last transformation was complete, they joined hands, and with a cry disappeared from the surface of the planet.

Where they appeared a few minutes later was in the dark stone halls of another place entirely. Another world, this one run by the evil Wiseman and those gullible enough to fall for his lies.

Minako gasped as she felt the strangeness of the planet. The dark crystals must have been in abundance because they all felt weak, though Setsuna seemed most affected. She wondered why she and Haruki hadn't been told to stay back. Before they had a chance to explore or move, waves of dark energy seemed to come from every direction at once flying towards them.

Bunched together as they were, there was nowhere to run.

* * *

After watching the others leave Usagi and Mamoru turned the children, ready to go back inside the palace. It was depressing looking out at the landscape. Usagi held out her hand and Chibi-Usa was about to take hold when there was a flash and four women had appeared. The women laughed and moved to circle them. Usagi recognized them.

Thinking quickly, Usagi and Mamoru moved together. In the quickest henshin she'd ever done, Usagi became Sailor Moon in less time than it took to blink. Tuxedo Kamen stood proud just as quickly. They pulled the children close as the women spread out.

The Spectre Sisters surrounded them, one to each side of the small family. Sailor Moon scowled, pulling the children closer. It appeared they had not yet realized that there was a shield that protected her during her pregnancy. She was angry that anyone could think of hurting her children, whether they were born yet or not. Tuxedo Kamen moved to her side, pulling Chibi-Usa to him, while Chibi-Mamo hid his face in her belly. The two of them would do what was needed to protect their family and their love for each other. Their hands met and there was a sparkle of gold and silver energy.

Without their noticing their hands lifted together and what appeared between them was beautiful, the tangible device created by their love. It was a rod, several inches longer than the moon wand. The long rod itself was pink, with a red jewel at the bottom. At the top was a small red heart with three golden stars just underneath. Little golden wings flared out from the heart, and above it a golden crescent moon was nestled around a red jewel, symbolizing the relationship between the moon and the earth. Four red stones were situated around the crescent, while at the top was a red and gold crown, indicating the royalty of the pair who had created it.

Sailor Moon swallowed as the brooch lifted from her chest and before their eyes it transformed from the pink compact brooch into a heart shaped brooch with a crown like the one at the top of the Cutie Moon Rod, at the top. It moved instantly back to her chest and Sailor Moon felt the power in her surge. The crescent cradle on her belly glowed and a short white cape appeared on her shoulders, and her choker changed, becoming a line of glittering silver and golden crystals. From it hung four pieces, nestled together. Two crescent moons hugging two Earths. The top set was larger than the bottom, but neither was large. Along the edges of her gloves and the sleeves on her fuku more crystals appeared until Sailor Moon positively sparkled.

Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo gasped, but neither had noticed the changes that were also occurring to Mamoru. A small pin had appeared on his collar. The planet earth, hugged by the moon, sat on either side of the white dress shirt. His short staff gained a crown like the brooch and the Cutie Moon Rod, and there was a space for the Golden Crystal which flowed out of him and fitted itself in place without conscious thought. A sword appeared on his hip, occasionally catching the cape, and at the pommel was another image of a crown.

It was Chibi-Mamo who noticed the change, and when he gasped his twin and Sailor Moon both looked. Tuxedo Kamen had been too busy staring at the changes in his Soul-Bonded to notice his own, but now he looked at himself and grinned. It was about time they got a power up. The sisters had been staring in awe at the changes, and were unsure what to do.

Koan moved forward, as she was the one the small family was facing. Berthier, Calaveras, and Petz all held their breath, waiting for an attack to strike at their sister, but none came. Confused, all four of them stared at the two heroes and the small children.

"Is this what you want?" Sailor Moon cried out. "I mean what you really want?" She looked over the women, turning in a small circle. "You want to fight for this?" She held her hand out, waving it at the dead earth around her.

"We want a chance to live our way," Koan said.

"And what way is that? Alone on a dead planet? That's what Wiseman had you create. Death, destruction, emptiness, loneliness. There is nothing left to live on!" Sailor Moon looked at the women, then back out at the desolation that covered the land. "There's nothing left. No people to rule. No plants to harvest, no animals to hunt. This is what you want?"

"We," Petz stopped and looked at her sisters. "We didn't know it would be like this," she admitted.

"What did you think it would be like?" Tuxedo Kamen asked. "What do you want?"

"We went to the past, and saw how life could be. We wanted something like that. But it's too late for that now," Berthier spoke quietly and sighed as she too surveyed the area.

"We never really understood this attack," Calaveras admitted. "From what we were told, Dimande wanted to rule so he could teach people to fight and defend themselves. He said people had grown too dependent on the Royals. That one day they might not be able to protect everyone. He was right. They aren't doing much right now. But it's too late to enjoy it."

"Do you really want this fight? Or would you rather be healed and brought home with us?"

"Healed?" Petz asked.

"Do you feel how your powers have been tainted? Do you see the difference in the water you drink and the water created from your powers? Your powers should mimic their elements. They have been twisted to suit the needs of Wiseman. Even the Prince was no more than a puppet for him."

"Can it be done?" Berthier asked.

"Yes," Tuxedo Kamen said. "If Sailor Moon and I work together, we can heal you."

They looked at the four young women. They had clustered together again while they talked, and looked at one another carefully. It was time for them to make a decision.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, I did change a few things on this chapter. Just wanted to work in something of a sneak preview.


	16. Chapter 15: When the Devil Cries

**Black Moon Enemies**  
 **Chapter 15**  
 **When the devil Cries**  
 **(Sanctuary)**

* * *

 **Date Unknown (Future)**

* * *

The four girls knelt down on the ground, close together in a line. Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon showed no sign of surprise. Petz looked up at them. The younger versions of the royal couple could have destroyed them, and instead they'd chosen to offer healing and relocation. The four of them had unanimously agreed to accept the help.

"Please... heal us," Petz said

Sailor Moon sent the two children inside and watched until they were within the Crystal Palace before she turned to the four of them. Petz sighed as her hand touched her shoulder.

"Link arms with your sisters," she ordered all of them.

Tuxedo Kamen moved to the other end of the line and put a hand on Berthier's shoulder. A golden light glowed from his staff. Sailor Moon pulled the Silver Crystal from her brooch and put it in her Moon Rod, and then a silver glow began from her as well. There was a moment when it seemed to coalesce and then the power flowed over them.

Petz saw images of their mother and father holding them and laughing. Those images had long been perverted by the images Wiseman had replaced them with, of parents that hated and hurt them. Now, seeing the truth, Petz felt tears coursing down her cheeks. she heard sniffles and sobs from her sisters as well. More and more images replaced the horrible ones. Days spent in the park, dinners when her parents congratulated them all over school work, or other accomplishments. Laughing as they taught her to ride a bike. So many more that she couldn't see them all as they returned. She knew she would think about all of them later.

Now though she felt the healing in her. There was a crack and the earrings she wore fell to the ground, shattered, and completely white. She opened her eyes and looked up at the two who had just saved them. Sailor Moon was obviously weakened. She opened her mouth but Tuxedo Kamen had already gathered her into his arms. She saw that the blonde Senshi was already snoring on his shoulder, and smiled.

He beckoned for them to follow him and they passed inside the doors to the Palace. None of them had ever been there before, and she heard one of her sisters gasp in awe. She too was amazed at the crystalline structure. From what she'd been taught the King and Queen had built it themselves using the power of their Crystals.

* * *

Before they had a chance to explore or move, waves of dark energy seemed to come from every direction at once flying towards them. Mars held a hand up over her face and a burst of silver and red light shot through with gold burst out in front of her. A large bubble formed around her, holding half of the group. The other half was around Pluto protected by her shield.

Mars gasped and looked over to Jadeite. He gave her a bit of a shocked look, but a goofy grin stole over his face a moment later as Mars was lifted into the air. The color drained from her fuku as she spun. Her footwear changed to long boots with a short flat heel. They became a silvery white with red and gold trimmings. Her fuku sparkled with red and silver glitter, the edges becoming red and gold. Her choker changed into a white piece with the symbol of mars and a crescent moon holding another piece that looked like he symbol for west over the planet Earth.

Strange bracelets she recognized from Sailor Moon and Pluto's wrists appeared on her own. Over her now glowing belly appeared the crescent cradle with a symbol of mars and a symbol of the earth with the sign for west over it. She spun once more and a strange streak appeared in her hair, a single strand covered in the same symbols. She was lowered to the ground a moment later.

"So much for birth control," she whispered to Jadeite.

He gave a small laugh. "I don't mind. Do you?" She shook her head. They already had Takeo. She was learning to enjoy motherhood.

More attacks were being thrown at them but both shields were holding. Mars noticed a feeling of tiredness, though it wasn't as bad as what Usagi and Setsuna had described around the Droids. But there was something that was attempting to drain all of them.

"I think we need Sailor Moon," Venus said suddenly.

Three people were coming out of the shadows toward them. One, a man, Mars recognized as the one who had tried to assassinate Mamoru. His name was Saphir, she thought. The man with red hair she also recognized, though she couldn't be sure , she thought she'd seen him on Earth in their time as well. The woman with them, who had hair a lighter green than Pluto's scanned the group and gave out a hissing sound. She saw Kunzite move forward and wondered what was going to happen.

"Our Prince and Princess have asked me to extend you immunity if you allow yourself to be healed." All three laughed and began throwing attacks of dark energy at the group of heroes clumped together. She wondered what they were doing. With the shields nothing could get through to them. Until she realized they were trapped.

"We have to fight," Venus said quietly, and sadly. "I wish I had her way with people."

Mars lifted her hand, ready to throw an attack. Jadeite stepped up beside her, his wrists placed together, palms out and said something, though she couldn't hear the words. A dragon made of flame escaped his palms headed straight towards their enemies. More and more attacks were launched, the group making the others back up.

Until Pluto fell. Mars felt herself weakening as well, the stone halls around them growing dim. She vaguely heard Jadeite calling her name, but the world disappeared.

* * *

Mamoru carried Usagi inside and laid her on a padded bench seat. Brushing her hair back from her face, he leaned in and kissed her. He pointed the others to the door through which the command center lay.

"Go on, King Endymion is waiting for you. He already knows you're healed."

The four young women moved through the doorway and disappeared. He sat next to the bench, resting his arm on it so he could lean his head next to Usagi's. He stared at her, still concerned. The shadows under her eyes had grown, though the moon seemed much closer in the sky. He knew it had to do with the large black crystal in the middle of Tokyo. It was harming her, and the children.

He stood after a few moments, an idea occurring to him. He made his way through the large chamber where the Senshi and Shitennou stood as still as statues and down the long hallway. He passed the others as well, still standing motionless in the entrance to the children's chambers. All of them still slept and it occurred to him to wonder why.

His eyes scanned the walls of the room sharply, looking for anything that seemed out of the ordinary. The lights on the walls, in fragile sconces seemed dim. The beds were low to the ground, most of them toddler beds. There were no toys in the room and it occurred to him that all the beds had been dragged in here to offer the secondary protection.

He looked back at the sconces. The light was too dim. He moved to the closest one and peered inside. Just beside the glowing bulb was a chunk of the dark crystal. He began to swear. Footsteps approached the room and Shingo poked his head into the room.

"What's wrong Mamoru? Are the kids okay?" He stopped at a bed where a boy who looked just like himself lay and pressed a hand over his forehead.

"There are dark crystals in here!" Mamoru growled.

"That's impossible!" Shingo seemed afraid. "The palace has been sealed since the day of the attack!" He moved over and gasped as Mamoru pointed to the crystal. "Shimatta! We have to get those out of here! No wonder the kids wont wake up!"

Mamoru reached in and grabbed the crystal, instantly noting how weak it made him. "We have to check the other sconces!"

Shingo moved to the one on the other side of the door and swore long and loud. "How did you figure this out?"

"Usagi's pregnant." Mamoru said. "Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo haven't grown up. But you have. Hotaru and Takeo seem to have grown up."

"We always thought it had something to with being so close to the Crystals." Shingo said. "Both the Moon Kingdom and the Earth Kingdom royal families lived longer."

"But we aged normally until we hit adulthood. Perhaps a little slower, but not like this. And there is the matter of their powers as well. They seem stunted in their sever-year-old selves, but before birth they can do so much already. They've teleported Usagi a few times, destroyed Dimande, caused some adorable pregnancy symptoms... but the most the twins seem able to do is make illusions appear."

"So you think the dark crystals are stopping them from aging and coming into their powers?" Shingo asked.

"Yes, I do." Mamoru sighed. "And I bet they've been put all over the palace."

He was so weak now he could barely stand. His hand opened and the crystal fell. Shingo dragged him out of the room and down the hall. Mamoru fought him a little, trying to get back to the children, but Shingo turned and pulled him over to Usagi and sat him down beside her.

"Stop Mamoru. I'll get some of the survivors up here and looking. The crystals don't effect them the way they do us."

"Survivors? Us?" Mamoru asked, already feeling stronger.

"Shimatta!" Shingo paced in front of him, a hand held to his face. "I need some volunteers up here. Quickly please." He lowered his arm and turned to look at Mamoru.

"That's where the rest of us are. We're taking shifts protecting the humans we managed to get inside the palace. We didn't know the exact day of the attack, but we knew it was coming and when you and Usagi built this place you created a shelter for thousands and thousands of people. It takes so many of us to keep the place hidden and protected. Only one can step away at a time. Today it's my turn."

Shingo paused when several young men and women entered the chamber. He went over and whispered to them for several long minutes. Mamoru could feel his strength coming back, slowly, but enough to sit straighter. He watched as the men and women began to look frightened and took off towards the children's chambers. He sighed in relief.

"We weren't supposed to give you too much foreknowledge, but maybe this will be a good thing. Usagi will need you when it happens." Shingo sat next to him on the floor. "Soon after you return something will happen to me. Something that frightens me enough to use my powers for the first time. Usagi doesn't exactly take it well. But it's okay because you two and Hotaru will help me deal with it all. But I might need you to keep her calm that first night."

"We had no idea." Mamoru sighed and looked back to Usagi, who was still asleep. "You're right, she loves you so much it would make her panic. She's already worried about the kids."

"She freaks for a bit, but she calms down eventually. There are still battles that have to be fought."

"Well, I hope you're happy with what happened. You are, right?" Mamoru asked.

"Yes," Shingo said with a smile. "Hotaru and I are very happy. I have a son I adore and a daughter on the way."

"Then I'm happy for you."

Shingo gripped his shoulder. "I'm happy for you too!" He grinned and leaned forward. "Keep wearing her down. I'm sure you'll get that full dozen."

* * *

Chibi-Usa moved quickly towards the large room that held Central Command. She wanted to see her father. The one from her time, though she loved the younger version of him too. There were a lot of things she loved about this time, but she had to admit she liked being with the younger version of her parents in their time.

She heard whining coming from behind her and turned quickly. Chibi-Mamo was running to catch up with her. In his arms he held two kittens. Diana and Manno were both whining about the jostling from his quick pace. She had to hide a giggle. Diana was a little light grey, almost white, kitten with a crescent mark on her forehead. Her brother also had the mark but his fur was much darker grey, closer to Luna's shade.

"Small Lady!" Manno called and leaped from her brother's arms and onto her shoulder. He nuzzled his head up against her chin. Chibi-Usa giggled. It tickled and she ducked her head and reached up to pet him.

"Hey Manno! Hey Diana!" she called. "I've missed you!"

"We missed you too," Diana said and also leaped to her. She nuzzled her too, and Chibi-Usa giggled again.

"Your daddy says he thinks your mommy will wake up soon," Manno said, looking happy. "Our parents too."

"Oh!" Chibi-Usa smiled happily. The four of them continued toward where everyone was gathered.

"He also said the other kids would probably wake up soon and he's sure as soon as the others take Wiseman out he'll be able to wake up too."

Chibi-Mamo frowned. "He still has to heal the Earth. It might take some time."

They passed through the door and Chibi-Usa grinned seeing Usagi was awake. She ran to her for a hug, then turned and hugged Mamoru. It was difficult at times to remember they weren't her parents yet. They loved her and Mamo so much! Usagi hugged Chibi-Mamo and they both leaned into her for a few minutes, but looked to the image of their future father. He was busy talking to his younger self.

"So you were able to clean the crystals?" he was asking.

"Yes, but it took a lot out of both of us. I'm hoping that since the dark crystals have been removed from the children's wing we'll see immediate improvement in Usagi's condition around them. She was being drawn from to heal the babies as well as herself."

"So they were poisoning the children?" Usagi asked, her voice rumbling against her head where it rested against her side.

Uncle Shingo was glowering. "I still can't believe we missed it. We've been trying to figure out why they were so affected. If the twins hadn't been out of the children's wing they probably would have been comatose like the rest of them."

"I think their powers will show very soon, and they'll start aging at a normal rate soon." Her father sounded angry.

"We should probably take the twins with us when we go. We're going to leave the sisters here. We don't want Wiseman retaliating. They're safe here."

"When are you going?" The light reflected on Shingo's face and he turned to check one of the screens.

"Soon," Usagi said. "Very soon. The girls are getting tired, especially Pluto. We have to move quickly."

"Take care of them?" Their father sounded worried.

"We will."

* * *

The others were distracted by the fight. Saphir realized quickly that it would get them nowhere. He was more concerned with getting revenge for the death of his brother, so he teleported to Earth and found himself on the edge of the force field around the Crystal Palace. For several long minutes he attempted to find a breach, but there was none. Frustrated, he growled and threw an attack agains the barrier. He wanted his revenge, and since there was no one else to blame, he decided Usagi was the best target. If she hadn't been taken back, his brother would still be alive.

He heard the sound of gravel crunching and spun around to find himself confronted with three people. One, who had short brown hair, stood a bit behind the others, looking carefully around them. The other two were Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. He hissed at them, his anger coming back to the surface.

Instantly he threw an attack at Sailor Moon. Neither she, nor Tuxedo Kamen reacted. Instantly he discovered why. A force field had appeared around her before his attack could get close. Silver with streaks of pink, purple, and even gold hidden in the surface, it repelled his attack completely. Frustrated, he tried again with the same result.

"It won't wok," Sailor Moon said sadly. "We can heal you though."

"Heal me?" he asked, his anger rising. "From what? My brother is dead and it's your fault!" He spat at the blonde in anger.

"Is it?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"Is it what?" Saphir was slightly confused.

"Is it Sailor Moon's fault?" He held up a hand as Saphir was about to reply. "Did Sailor Moon harm your brother?" He shook his head. "Did she ask to be kidnapped?" Saphir shook his head again. "Did she start this war? Come to the past? Harm anyone?" Saphir shook his head.

"Your brother was poisoned, as much as the Ayakashi sisters were I imagine," Sailor Moon said, tears streaming down her face. "I would bring him back if I could. I didn't want him to die. I could have healed him."

Saphir realized he believed her. It was strange to believe your enemy before you would an ally, but Wiseman's version of things always left him feeling sour. "Are the Spectre Sisters dead too?" he asked.

"No." Tuxedo Kamen waved his hand toward the palace. "They're inside. Safe, and healed."

"We can heal you too," Sailor Moon added, again.

"What if I don't want to be healed?" he asked, his voice quiet.

"That's your choice. You can sit out here and throw attacks against the palace, but it will do you no good." Tuxedo Kamen said wisely.

"You aren't going to kill me?" Saphir asked.

"Not if there's another choice," Sailor Moon said. She held out a hand. "When we healed the sisters, their memories came back. The real ones. The ones where their parents loved them. The ones where they were happy. We only hid one thing from them, and that was the murder of their parents. No one needed to see it. They know it happened, but they wont remember they were there now."

Saphir kept silent. He heard the plea. She wanted him not to tell them they had murdered their own parents at Wiseman's command. His decision was made in that moment. These people wanted to protect four women who had been sent to murder them. This was the side he wanted to be on.

"When you heal me, erase it, and my need for revenge," he said. "I want to see Petz again," he added.

The two stepped forward and he knelt in front of them. "Will you go to the past with them?" Sailor Moon asked.

"To be with Petz? Yes." Saphir answered.

Sailor Moon began to glow silver as she approached, Tuxedo Kamen glowed golden. They reached out and each put a hand on one of his shoulders. He felt their power wash over him. It was warm and comforting. So unlike the cold, dreadful touch of Wiseman's power.

Happy memories filled his mind. Running through the grass, Dimande holding his hand and leading him. Memories of their days in school. Time spent with their parents. Joyful moments when they laughed together over things boys love. The twisted memories Wiseman had planted in him unraveled, erasing the jeers, the attacks that he'd believed for so long they had suffered.

He didn't know he was weeping. The prince and princess stepped away and a warm arm wrapped around his waist. He was helped up and opened his eyes to see Petz standing in front of him. She reached up and wiped away the tears.

"Make sure he stays inside until we get back. I don't want to take a chance that Wiseman retaliates."

He saw the twins running out of the palace. The young man with short brown hair came up to his other side. "Come on, the others are waiting for you."

"Where are they going?" Saphir asked.

"To offer healing to the others, and to defeat Wiseman." Petz answered.

"The others already offered," he told them.

"We know. They have communicators. Right now the others need help. They're taking the twins with them this time."

Saphir looked over his shoulder, but it was too late. Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, and the twins were gone. "Kami protect them," he muttered.

* * *

Esmeraude backed up several times, launching dark energy at the enemy. She hated every last one of them. None more so than the Moon Brat, who was too cowardly to show her face. It was her fault that Dimande was dead. It mattered not that she had not struck the blow. It was still her fault!

She turned at a wisp of sound to discover that the new prince, Saphir, had gone. He'd probably left to attempt an assassination. Esmeraude smiled. She hoped the man killed the wench.

Rubeus stumbled and fell backward onto his bottom. She had to hold back a laugh. She continued to throw attacks, but they had no effect other than to keep the group pinned in place. She sent thoughts our to Wiseman, asking for help, but he didn't respond.

When she looked back at Rubeus he was on his knees, crawling closer to the enemy. He had a hand raised. One of the girls with the shield was down on the ground. The other was stumbling, about to fall. She grinned. Rubeus continued to move forward, still crawling. How pathetic!

"I want to be healed," he called out. The one named Venus looked up and reached out a hand to him.

Esmeraude scowled. No. He would not be allowed to defect! She reached and grabbed for a poisoned dagger, throwing it in one motion. He was stabbed in the back of the left thigh. Seconds later he screamed. The poison would be burning through his blood. She smiled, watching him gleefully.

She never saw the yellow double crescent flying toward her. Never heard the power behind the attack. She felt the impact and a moment later she found herself on her back, staring up at the stone blocks in the ceiling. "I'm dying," she whispered. Then she felt the world fade away.

* * *

Author's Note: So, I listened to the readers and saved the sisters and Saphir. I hope it flows well. I wanted to show what Wiseman had done to the people who served him. How he had twisted all their happy memories into something awful. Did you like it? Please review!


	17. Chapter 16: The Earth and the Moon

**Black Moon Enemies  
Chapter 16  
The Earth and the Moon**

* * *

Wiseman had appeared. The Sun Knight moved to protect Pluto. He would defend her with his last breath if needed. Mocking laughter filled the cavern they were in, echoing off the walls. It was oddly reminiscent of Beryl, and instead of striking fear into him, gave him the slightest bit of hope. They had defeated Beryl, and Metallia. Of course, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen had been there to help them then. He pressed the emergency button on his communicator, praying whatever had made them stay behind, the task was finished now.

The figure of Wiseman seemed to float closer and Sun Knight knew that they had to do something to protect themselves.

"Mercury Aqua Mirage." Mercury posed as her attack flew out, then rushed to scan Pluto and Mars. "Energy drain seems worse on them."

Haruki threw up his hands. "Super Nova!" he threw the attack, moved to the side and threw another. "Solar Flare!" He moved quickly, as for the moment Wiseman seemed focused on him. Unfortunately he knew that he was technically the strongest of those who remained, and so continued to move.

"How are they?" he called out, still worried. The force fields had remained around the two women, though drawn in so that they were barely an inch out from their bodies. When Mercury didn't answer he looked over at her, and had to be knocked to the ground by Kunzite.

The man stood and turned toward the enemy, motioning him to move back. The other three Shitennou moved forward so they all stood together. As one they shouted and lifted their hands. A series of dragons escaped from them. One made of flame, another of lightning. The third was formed from ice and water, while the fourth was made of a bright golden light. All four hit their mark, but Wiseman simply laughed as a bubble of dark energy protected him.

Making an instant decision, the group started throwing random attacks again. Hardly any of the attacks hit their marks, but they kept Wiseman contained.

"Tidal Wave!" screamed Neptune, looking back over her shoulder a moment later to check on Pluto and Mars. "Are they okay?"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter blasted the power out as she stood. "Yeah, they're already waking up. Something's changed. I got a message. Help is coming."

"Silent Wall!" shouted little Saturn, and a blast of energy flew out. "They're coming!" she shouted.

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen held tight to each of the twins hands, Sailor Moon holding the others. They fixed their destination in mind. Only seconds passed before they were on Nemesis, the planet from which the Black Moon Clan had launched their attacks. Immediately they could feel the evil aura caused by the black crystal.

The group of Senshi and Shitennou surrounded them instantly, but he knew they were far more protection to them than they were to the royals in their midst. They would never be convinced of that of course.

"Wiseman," he began, "your people are gone. You have nothing left. Let us heal you."

"You cannot." The voice was scratchy, and there was a hint of laughter behind it. "Give me the children. They are powerless. Useless to you."

"We wont give you our babies!" Sailor Moon screamed. Lifting one hand, she shouted, "Moon Crystal Protection Dome!" A silvery dome covered the group and she turned to help Mars and Pluto up. Both seemed to be doing better. The twins too seemed healthier. They were no longer being poisoned in two times.

"Something's happening," Chibi-Usa said, looking up at the two of them. She smiled as she was lifted into the air, her arms went wide and she spun gently, glowing slightly as a brooch appeared on her chest. From it came ribbons of the palest pink, moving outward and wrapping around her gently. She was now dressed in a white fuku with a pink skirt and collar as well as a large pink bow on her chest, and another behind her back. Boots appeared on her feet, matching the other accepts, and long white gloves wrapped her arms and hands.

"Chibi-Moon!" whispered Sailor Moon.

Chibi-Mamo looked proud of his sister, but he opened his mouth as he too was drawn into the change. From nowhere a purple rose appeared in his hand. He spun once, much more rapidly than had happened to his twin, and his clothing changed. He wore a simple charcoal grey tuxedo. The cape matched, though the lining was royal purple. A mask appeared over his eyes and he blinked, then gave a small smile. On his hip a shortsword appeared. His shoes became black dress shoes, though Tuxedo Kamen knew if they were like his own, the boy would never slip.

He couldn't help himself. He spoke. "Chibi-Kamen!"

* * *

Wiseman wanted to scream out his rage. Those dark crystals Esmeraude had planted should have prevented the children from using any of their innate abilities. Only the abilities from the dark crystals should have manifested. He growled in anger and shot attack after attack, drawing on Nemesis to enhance the power. But the shield didn't falter. Behind it the two children were speaking to the younger versions of their parents.

How could his plans have failed? All of the Black Moon Clan was gone. And now his hope for the future. He would have to work hard to regain what he had lost. At least he had the droids to work with until he had replaced them all. He left them where they lay. He knew he could take out the young prince and princess on his own, and when he did he would take those children. Before he was done they would hate their parents and fight for him.

He watched, still sending waves of dark energy as the group of pesky heroes gathered together and formed a circle. He laughed. They could do nothing against him, weak and untrained as they were. When the dome dropped Sailor Moon turned to him.

"One last chance," she offered. He laughed.

"We have to attack," said one of the other females. He continued to laugh.

"Moon Princess Halation!" Sailor Moon cried, and there was a strange glow from the tip of her scepter. It flashed silver from the crystal, and a moment later a spiral of light emerged.

"Earth Prince Azure Sphere!" Tuxedo Kamen lifted his staff as a blue light appeared, a large circle of blue light emerged.

"Pink Moonlight Luminescence!" Chibi-Moon shouted, and from her hands came a pink glow that enveloped the room, growing brighter and brighter.

"Purple Earth Resplendence!" Chibi-Kamen yelled. There was a moment of silence, and then a shockwave of light and sound emerged from his outstretched hands.

"Mercury Ice Field!"

"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"

"Joyful Light!" shouted the man with long white-blonde hair.

Wiseman just continued laughing. Flicking away the stirrings of power.

* * *

Gathering together, Sailor Moon led the group to take their positions once more. "Planet attack," she whispered, feeling sad that they would be forced to take a life. Even one as perverted as this monster's. She hated to destroy, hated to kill. But it had to be done, so she swallowed the lump her pain brought forward and they began.

"Super Nova!" Sun Knight screamed.

"Moon and Sun Shine!" screamed Golden Warrior.

"Pink Moon Power!" Chibi-Moon cried.

"Purple Earth Power!" Chibi-Kamen yelled.

The power from the four of them seemed to hover, waiting to be released. It grew in light and intensity as the others called out. Sailor Moon nodded to her husband.

"North!" screamed Kunzite.

"South!" cried Zoicite.

"East!" yelled Nephrite.

"West!" called Jadeite.

"Earth Power!" came the shout from Tuxedo Mask. The voices of the protectors of earth called loudly, and their power rose, again seeming to hold steady, waiting for something more.

Now it was their turn. She lifted her own hands. "Moon Power!" Sailor Moon held her hands high. More power filled the space.

"Mercury Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Saturn Power!"

"Uranus Power!:

"Neptune Power!"

"Pluto Power!"

There was a second of silence, and then every voice called out "PLANETARY ATTACK!" The glow of power was brighter than the noon sun. All of their screams had happened in just a matter of seconds, almost one atop another in a chain reaction. The aura grew stronger, the light brighter, until it overwhelmed everything it touched.

Wiseman threw a hand over his face. He didn't have a second to even realize how he had misjudged their powers. His body disintegrated, becoming dust, just like the droids, though no stone appeared on the pile. Instead there was a sound from the planet beneath them. A groaning as the light of their powers continued to expand.

Sailor Moon sent out her thoughts to the circle, and as one they joined hands and disappeared from the surface. A moment later they were surrounding the large purplish black crystal in the middle of Tokyo.

Tuxedo Kamen gave over his power to Sailor Moon, as did the others, and she directed the healing into the large structure. The change was visible, not an instantaneous flash, but a slow melting of color. The black aura drained from the crystalline missile. It was like watching soda pour from a bottle. The color just fell out of it. The surface turned whiter than snow, and a creaking sound was heard.

A moment later the crystal began to fall in on itself, breaking from the inside out. There was no evil left. Sailor Moon had destroyed it.

* * *

Inside the palace another Crystal melted away, and a Queen rose from her sleep. She cradled Tentomushi in her arms, lovingly caressing the auburn hair, before she turned and handed her daughter to her fully awakened husband, who held the child close as he leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you Usako," he whispered. It wouldn't do to have others hear her true name. They had worked hard to keep their true identities secret.

"I love you too Mamo-chan," she said just as quietly.

"We have work to do," he murmured. Neo-Queen Serenity nodded and took the hand of Neo-King Endymion. They handed the babe off to her brother, who leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Welcome back sis," he whispered.

Then the King and Queen left the palace and made their way towards the heroes who had come from the past to aid them. There was one last task that had to be completed. The moment they could be seen Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo screamed in joy and ran toward them. The next several minutes were spent hugging their son and daughter, all of them crying.

Neo-Queen Serenity wiped her cheeks and looked at the younger version of herself, smiling at the bulge of baby in her belly. She had to admit she was prettier than she'd given herself credit for at that age.

She walked closer, Chibi-Usa clinging to her hand. The little girl then grabbed Sailor Moon's hand. Neo-King Endymion had Chibi-Mamo, who had done the same to Tuxedo Kamen. There were three each now with the power to do what needed to be done.

"Are we ready?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen nodded, each holding the hand of one of the children now. "Let us begin."

She, Sailor Moon, and Chibi-Moon lifted their joined hands to the sky, the same pose mimicked by Tuxedo Kamen, Chibi-Kamen, and Neo-King Endymion. Each group drew on the power of their celestial power. She closed her eyes and focused her energy on restoring life to those who had been killed in the attack on the Earth. She could feel the others restoring the planet, but for those who had once lived their, the power of the Silver Crystals were needed, and Chibi-Moon's fledgling Pink Moon Crystal as well.

There was no way for her to judge how long their power had risen together except through the level of exhaustion. It felt as though she had run several triathlons. But when she opened her eyes, she knew it was all worth the effort. The city, the whole planet in fact, had been restored. As had all the people. They lay where they had once fallen, the heart-wish the three of them had given enough to restore them.

She lowered herself to sit on the grass now underfoot. They were in the park that ran beside the Crystal Palace where she and her husband had long ago created it. She was tired, but knew her younger self was beyond exhaustion. The girl released her henshin and sat close to her in the grass.

"What you have done for us is incredible," she said to her as the others all settled around them.

"Nothing more than you did," Usagi replied with a grin. "Sets tried to explain it all but it gets a bit confusing."

"It's just a loop." Setsuna leaned forward. "Think of it like a rubber-band. It can sort of stretch to accept small changes, but it stays in a circle." She waved a hand in the air, "well, mostly. Any major changes can effect the course of history. And what we think of as major isn't the same as seen by time. Just choosing a different route to work is enough to shift someone's destiny. I believe there may be infinite timelines with all the possible choices we've ever made."

"See what I mean," Usagi said, shaking her head. "But you are me, and already lived through everything I did."

Neo-Queen Serenity frowned, the thought occurring that certain memories were still quite fresh for Usagi. "Have the panic attacks gotten better yet?"

Usagi shook her head. It was difficult to restrain herself from giving the younger version of herself a hug. "It will get better. I promise."

The younger girl nodded.

"We have to leave soon, don't we?" Mamoru asked, wrapping an arm around the girl.

Neo-King Endymion nodded. "It's a strain, all of us being together in this time."

"Will it be safe for the twins to visit us again?" Usagi asked.

"They will go with you for some time. But they can only be there when their younger selves are unborn or kept out of reach." She frowned. "There will be a time when we have to send them back after their younger selves are born, but they do well not to disrupt their own futures. We just want to keep it to a minimum."

"There is a need to train them, and it is something we cannot do right now. We don't exactly have any anonymity in our current life. But they have to go back to the past a few times and I was hoping you would consent to train them when they do."

"Are they coming back for my wedding?" Rei asked. "Takeo wanted them there, and we've all grown to love them."

"Of course." She hugged the children who had snuggled against her. "But after that, please send them back for a time. They need some time here as well."

"It will be done," Setsuna said with a smile.

"Your new friends will need your help for a time," Endymion said with a smile. "But you should be proud of what you've done."

"We don't mind helping them. It was sort of like child abuse, what they went through." Mamoru said, a frown on his face. Usagi touched his arm and his whole demeanor changed. It was amazing to watch. People had often described it to her, but seeing it firsthand was incredible.

"I'm going to miss you," Neo-King Endymion said to everyone. They both would, but their older selves were done their work now, and they had much work to accomplish.

* * *

They reached the doorway and met with the older version of Sailor Pluto. "Make sure you henshin," she cautioned. "The news media will be at the school. It will be just over an hour's time from when you left."

"Thank you Sets," Usagi said, and gave her a hug. She received another chocolate shake in return.

"Alright everyone! Henshin." There were flashes of light, flames, water, ribbons, and hearts. Then the group of heroes stood together. Saphir and the sisters clustered in the center of the group. With the Luna Pen Usagi added a glamour to their faces so they could not be recognized.

"It's time," the younger version of Pluto said, and she spoke the phrase to send them through time. Sailor Moon created a dome around all of them so they couldn't be separated in the chaos of the winds through the passage and they were sucked in.

They reached the school what seemed like seconds later. Flashes of cameras met them, and they knew there were videos being taken and media recording their voices, so they didn't speak except for Tuxedo Kamen who moved forward.

"The ones responsible for the Droids are gone. They will not return. We have rescued some individuals but we will be keeping their identities secret for now. We are planning another fundraiser to help offset the damages caused by the creatures. We thank you all for supporting us. Kami protect you all."

He stepped back, and then the group held hands and teleported away, landing together in the field behind the shrine, which was the only space large enough to hold all of them without risking damage.

They released their henshin a moment later. Usagi smiled and walked toward their new arrivals.

"Grandfather Hino said anyone we rescued could be brought here until we get them set up. We will talk to all of you after the wedding tomorrow, so take some time and think about what you want to do, okay?"

Petz threw her arms around Usagi and began to sob. She held the older woman tightly, wishing she could completely erase everything that had happened to her. "Thank you," she whispered. "For everything."

Usagi smiled and wiped at a tear of her own.

"Alright, we've got to get the twins to bed, and if I don't have my IV, I'm pretty sure Doctor Mizuno will chain me to a hospital bed." Everyone laughed at that. Ami would come and get the IV set up while Usagi laid out on the roof in the moonlight. The rain had cleared, thankfully, and the moon and stars were out in full force.

"Do you want us to come with you for a little while?" Rei asked, holding Takeo's shoulder.

Usagi grinned over at Rei. "Don't you have a wedding to get ready for?"


	18. Epilogue: Joy

**Black Moon Enemies  
Epilogue  
Joy  
**

* * *

 **February 1**

* * *

Mamoru and Usagi grabbed hold of the twins and transported to her parents house. They were tired, and Mamoru wanted nothing more than to get Usagi home and into the moonlight so she would feel better. He knew she was exhausted. If it was warmer out, he would have suggested simply sleeping on the roof of the apartment building. As it was he had plans for a skylight over their bed. He knew it would cost, especially in an apartment building, but he felt it was necessary.

The twins each had a small bag with dressy clothing for the wedding on their backs, and Mamoru was glad because he hadn't had time to go out and purchase anything for them with all the attacks they'd been facing.

The moment they appeared Ikuko-mama jumped up from the couch and ran to hug all of them, sobbing a little. He was very glad Kenji and Shingo were out of the house for the night, otherwise, he was sure, the reaction would have been much worse. Luna ran across the room and leaped onto Usagi's shoulder, actually purring in her happiness to see her charge.

"I was so worried!" Luna cried, rubbing the top of her head under Usagi's chin. She cuddled for a long moment, then leaped to Mamoru as well. He petted her and soothed her before she moved on to the twins.

Chibi-Usa giggled when a strange sound came from her backpack. Chibi-Mamo laughed and pulled his off his back as well. Mamoru frowned, guessing what was about to happen, then smiled. The twins had a pair of stowaways.

"Luna, Artemis," Mamoru warned. "You may want to sit on the floor for a moment."

Each of them gave him a strange look, but they both hopped down as the bags opened and out hopped two kittens, each with a crescent moon symbol on their forehead.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" the two kittens called out in unison. They and the twins all broke into giggles as Artemis passed out and Luna wobbled.

* * *

 **February 2**

* * *

The wedding was a traditional Shinto ceremony. Rei and Jadeite stood in front of the altar upon which the cups and the sake sat. As miko they had a new girl, whom Rei had just taken on, and was not yet fully trained. Mamoru couldn't remember her name, but she performed admirably. It was a rather large crowd for a Shinto wedding, which usually only included family.

But over time Rei's family had grown, and most of the members were not related by blood. Usagi's parents loved all the girls and stood behind them. Naru and Umino had become honorary family. Even Haruna-sensei was there, as she had already formed a bond with Rei. And of course the Senshi, the Shitennou, and all the others who had joined them over time.

As Jadeite took the first cup from Grandfather Hino, he balked at handing it to Rei until Doctor Mizuno nodded that it would be alright. Everyone smiled at that. Rei's sips were tiny, but all that mattered was the act, not how much she ingested. The second cup went to her first and then to Jadeite, and the third to him first and then to her.

It was called the three-three-nine-times Ceremony, and Mamoru thought it rather beautiful. To him it symbolized sharing everything, joining together. They exchanged rings as well, and Jadeite also gave Rei an engagement ring.

There were prayers after, and Grandfather Hino brought forth the first evergreen branch. Rei and Jadeite brought theirs forward. After that they all joined in and all prayed for a happy household, and the health of the couple and future children. Everything was beautiful and bright, but to Mamoru the sweetest moment wasn't a part of the ceremony.

After everyone had moved away to talk and mingle and eat, he chanced upon Rei, being held close by Jadeite, her back to his front, as he rubbed the palm of one hand over her flat stomach and kissed her cheek. He held up a camera and snapped a picture. It was beautiful. The trees shaded them slightly, and the look of comfort and love they shared would be captured forever.

* * *

They gathered behind the shrine and walked through the short barrier of woods towards the large practice field. Usagi dragged her feet a bit. She wasn't tired. She was sad. She didn't want the twins to go home. She knew she would miss them very much. She'd just gotten used to little feet running through the apartment. She'd gotten used to searching for homework, finding lost shoes, and spending hours on end playing Candyland.

Everyone took turns hugging them. Luna and Artemis were both sniffling as they said goodbye to the kittens as well. The moment came when Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo hugged her and she didn't want to let go. She held back most of the tears, but a few leaked through, and she wanted nothing more than to drag them back home and keep them where she could see them.

She knew though that they needed time with their parents, and as much as she already felt like their mother, they hadn't been born yet, and she needed time to bond with their infant selves. Mamoru was just as emotional, though he hid it better. Then Chibi-Mamo stepped out into the center of the clearing with the key and held it up, calling for the aid of the time keeper.

They all waved as the twins, each holding a kitten tightly, disappeared into the streak of white light.

She held it together as Rei and Jadeite came forward to receive hugs from everyone before they left for two nights to go on an abbreviated honeymoon. It had been a surprise, paid for by her father. Usagi was happy for them. Takeo was going to stay with Grandfather Hino for the night, so there was nothing for the rest of them to do.

The moment they were gone Usagi lost it, sobbing uncontrollably until Mamoru had to pick her up and transport them home. For a long time they just cuddled on the couch, talking about the twins who were now in the future. They both missed them already and wanted them to come back soon for a visit.

Then Mamoru got an idea. He pulled a laptop off the end table and the two of them spent the rest of the evening looking at baby toys and clothes and furniture. It cheered them up and reminded them they had a lot to look forward to.

* * *

Aoto: Have we got a doozy of an episode for you! Welcome to Sailor Senshi Hour, your once weekly installment of all news Senshi related. We have some interesting footage for you, and the latest on Cardians within the city.

Yuna: The biggest story tonight of course is the disappearance of this Black Moon Clan and the end of the Droid attacks. Those were getting to be a serious problem.

Miyu: They really were, but there is a ton of footage on the return of the Senshi from their latest battle. This was slightly different from the one they had before. That appeared to be a portal that already existed, while this... it almost seemed as though they called the portal from the sky.

Yuna: Did anyone notice the change?

Aoto: Change?

Yuna: Mars' fuku has also changed. Look at this before and after series. This is her from a training last week. This was her last night. See the difference? The fuku has gone white like those of Sailor Moon and Sailor Pluto. I think we can all guess what that means. And judging by the protector who follows her around, I think it's safe to assume who daddy is!

Miyu: I had noticed it, but I was more worried about this. Do you see this cluster of five people. They've been rescued from these Dark Moon people apparently. I think the Senshi did something to hide their identities. Did you notice you can look at them, just like the Senshi and the Shitennou, but you can never really put their features together?

Aoto: I think when the police were searching for them, back in the beginning, they even tried using facial recognition software, and it didn't work. I don't really worry about it as much anymore. I mean, with all they do to help the city, I'd love to thank them in person, but I realized if people discovered who they were the whole group would probably be forced into hiding.

Miyu: Good point. Now, we do have some information on the end of the Black Moon Group, as well as information on recognizing the warning signs for Cardians.

* * *

Mamoru turned off the television. He was too tired to listen, and Usagi was already asleep on his chest. She'd cried herself out, and he just wanted to get her to bed. He lifted her, noticing that she didn't seem to have lost any weight, and smiled. After carrying her to bed he slipped in beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist, laying it over their unborn children.

"We'll see you soon," he whispered. His eyes closed and he drifted off into dreams.

* * *

 **February 15**

* * *

Fiore smiled down at the planet that appeared to be coming closer and closer. In truth, he was the one approaching. The asteroid he had moved in that direction so long ago was finally nearing it's destination. He gazed over the fields of pink flowers that had grown across the surface with his help. They were a form of Youma of course, and could drain the energy of unsuspecting life forms.

The Xenian flower in his pocket opened and the small creature that lived within, who had helped him discover his purpose, appeared. She grinned down at all the beautiful flowers too, and then sneered at the earth.

"They must pay for what they've done to him Fiore." She said.

He looked at her and nodded. "Of course they must. Mamoru should never have been left so alone."

"They are an evil race," she agreed. "And you will plant my sisters?" she asked a moment later.

"Once the people are gone, yes." Fiore nodded. "They won't be safe with those monsters that lurk on the planet now. Only Mamoru can be trusted."

* * *

"Can you believe we're actually going to go on a date tomorrow?" Mamoru asked, sounding shocked. "We haven't done that since..." he tried to think back but couldn't remember.

"Mamo-chan, our only official date was our wedding," Usagi giggled. "We haven't exactly had the most normal relationship."

"Married before dating... that's a new one," piped up Luna from the arm of the couch. "Better make it count. I have a feeling those twins will be a handful before they're born. You two really do everything backwards." She let out a small laugh and Usagi and Mamoru joined her.

She was worried though. Artemis was going on and on about an asteroid that would be coming very close to the Earth's orbit. It reminded her too much of when Metallia had first arrived in the Solar System. She shuddered, and decided to check in with him. He was at Minako's of course, and it was dangerous to cross some of those streets without Usagi or Mamoru to carry her. Especially for a little black cat at night. She sighed, wishing he were with her.

"Don't forget to pack sunscreen," she called out as Mamoru finished putting the groceries in the fridge. "I don't want Usagi getting burned!" she added. He immediately stood and went into the bathroom to grab a bottle. Luna snorted. He was too easy.

* * *

Author's Note: So, this concludes the second book in the Dark Endymion series. I just want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed both stories. You guys are all great. I know I go through some pretty heavy issues in these stories, so thank you to everyone who stuck with it. I know some chapters can be really difficult.

The third story should be started within the next few days, and I will try to update it regularly. The title is still undecided, but I have several ideas I'm working with. I really hope you stay with me on this one because the idea has been percolating for a long time.


End file.
